Kuro Sensei
by Ryuuhou Kai
Summary: Life isn't easy with two demons around you, who are your flatmates. They always tell you what to do and try to steal your soul. And if that wasn't already bad enough, these two demons are your teachers. It's horrible. Especially for Olivia Warrington. Why? Because she is the one who summoned them. (Sebastian x OC x Claude) Please r&r
1. Forbidden Words

**Kuro Sensei**

_**Not to say anything bad about going to university, but I actually didn't want to. At least not in a different country. It was all my parents' fault. **_

_**Hi, my name is Olivia Warrington. I'm 20 years old. My hair color is a dark olive color and my eyes are dark brown.  
>I'm from England. But now I'm living in Japan. It all began when my parents decided that I go to university. It was actually quite okay for me but unfortunately they've sent me to Japan. They said: You will make more and better experiences when you learn to live by yourself.<br>Thank you mum and dad! But that doesn't mean that you have to send me thousands of miles away from my home! Anyways, just a couple of weeks ago I arrived in Tokyo. I'm living in a small apartment at the outskirts of Tokyo. That means an one hour-long way to go to university every day. **_

_**But the way to the university or the language here isn't even half as bad as my two special teachers and flatmates. I could say they are 'demonic', and that's what they actually are: Demons.**_

_**It was just a stupid mistake, but with high consequences I would have never dreamed about. It is a nightmare now. These demons, they hate each other! And I'm right in the middle every time. I have to take responsibility and that's difficult. Especially, when the demons are from the nineteenth century. I could continue for hours about the bad sides of it.  
><strong>_

_**Now, I'm pretty sure, you want to ask me why I know so much about these two demons. **_

_**Because I'm the one who summoned them.  
><strong>_

_**It **__**all began on my third day at university...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kuro Sensei<strong>

**Chapter 1: Forbidden Words  
><strong>

"Uh..." Olivia let out a loud sigh. Carrying the heavy books was the last thing she wanted to do for today, but it was no use. Especially as Toudai student, a student at the great university of Tokyo. She had to study a lot to reach this level and this stress wasn't over. Letting herself fall on a small bench, on the campus of the Toudai, Olivia let her books fall on the ground. "I hate homework... I thought this would end after I graduated from school..." she pouted while leaning her chin in the palm of her hand. "Three more years...," she sighed. Being about to go home, the girl hopped to her feet and took all the books.

"Olivia-chan!" a voice called her.

Olivia lifted up her head, looking for the person who had just called her. It sounded for her like 'Orivia, Waringuton-san or Oribia-chan'. The weird sound of speaking her name in Japanese was at first strange for Olivia, but she already became used to it. A young woman of the same age ran over to Olivia. She wore glasses and had red hair which was bound into pigtails. While racing, the girl stumbled over a small rock on the ground. She almost fell, but luckily caught her balance. "Ow..ow...ow..." she mumbled. Mai was one of the best students at the university. It was her second year now. Even with her clumsiness, she was very intelligent, sporty and always friendly. Her grades were perfect, except for some small bad grades. But they all had the same reason, she sometimes forgot her glasses, so she couldn't read anything.

"Mai!" Olivia yelled, running over to the woman. "Are you alright?" she asked worried.

The woman, called Mai, nodded. "Yes, after I came out of the cafeteria, steam covered my glasses," she told her friend.

Olivia sighed in relief. "How many times do I have to tell you not to run when you can't see?" Olivia asked her Japanese friend. "You could hurt yourself!" the woman added.

"Right..uh... did you already eat lunch?" Mai asked.

Shaking her head, Olivia replied. "No. I'm going to eat when I'm at home. After the course was canceled I don't even know, what I'm still doing here. I should go home now. But... do you want to go to our regular haunt?" Olivia asked while winking with her left eye. Her stomach already started rumbling, she was hungry. Only the imagination of grilled meat or noodle soup or yakitori or even some dangos let her stomach rumble even louder. Olivia wrapped her arms around her belly ashamed. She blushed in embarrassment. "So, you wanna come?" she asked.

Mai nodded rapidly. "Sure, sure, sure!" she jumped, clapping her hands together. "Then I can... see...uh...nothing!" the yelled hastily, waving with her hands.

Raising one of her eyebrows Olivia stared at Mai in confusion. She didn't even dare asking what she had just said. Olivia only wanted to eat something. Without saying something, the two students started their way to their regular haunt; the Hiroki's. A small café with a restaurant. The prices were alright for students and a famous place for young people. It was near the Tokyo university, so the way wasn't a problem either. Olivia and Mai walked away from the campus, heading for the next subway station. Mai and Olivia took the next subway to downtown Tokyo. Just five minutes and they arrived at the next station. The young women went outside, walking along a busy and long street and headed for a small café in a hidden corner.

Olivia opened the door, walking in, "Oi, Hiroki!" she exclaimed. A rather old man white grey beard came out of the kitchen. "Mai, Olivia, nice to see you again. Come, please take a seat," he said, mentioning to sit down at a table in the corner. "How are you today? What would you like?" he asked the girls.  
>Hiroki was the owner of the café. An old man who had fulfilled his wish to run a café. He was nice and friendly, but strict with his apprentices. Especially with...<p>

!BOOM!

A loud coughing voice could be heard. "That damn...thi.." that person in the kitchen who actually caused the explosion coughed heavily. "I hate..."

An explosion inside the kitchen let Mai, Olivia and Hiroki jumped in surprise for a moment. "This little...I could..." Hiroki mumbled something in Japanese. Luckily, Olivia didn't understand everything. She didn't even want to know what he had just said. Hiroki stomped back into the kitchen. Dark smoke came out and it smelled like something was burned. "What have you done again?! Clean this up! Right now! Baka!" he yelled at his youngest apprentice. And some other sounds let Olivia's skin tingle. She heard Hiroki wielding a ladle and slamming it on someone's head.

"That sounded like..." Olivia whispered to Mai.

Mai just nodded. "Yep... Benny," she whispered back.

Benjamin, or actually Benny was the apprentice in the Hiroki's. The blonde-haired man came from Germany but his cooking skills were absolutely... if you could picture his cooking skills in points with 1 as the lowest and 10 as the best then he would gain -5 points. His cooking skills were made of coal briquettes, acids and other dangerous and toxic things. And if his food didn't kill you, it developed an own life. The people who survived his food survived everything. In other words, Benny's food was the best explanation to the sentence: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.  
>Benny stuck his head out of the kitchen window. "Oh, if that isn't Olivia and Mai," he said in a cool and calm voice.<p>

"Stop flirting! Start cleaning!" Hiroki, the kitchen chef, screamed in anger.

"Ja...ja..." Benny first mumbled. "Yes..." he finally said, starting to clean up the kitchen.

Mai blushed slightly as she saw him, she hid her red cheeks behind the menu card. "I- I would like..." she stuttered with a shaking voice.

"The usual for us, please," Olivia said to Hiroki. He went into the kitchen while nodding, preparing the meals for the two hungry women. "Hey, Mai. What's wrong?" Olivia asked with curiosity. "Is it because of..." she stopped whispering but pointed to the kitchen window. "You know.." she said.

With a nod, Mai replied. "No, it's just that..." she stuttered. "I actually...come closer!" Mai said to her friend. Olivia and Mai moved closer, so that they were able to talk more privately. "I actually wan to have a boyfriend," Mai admitted unsure.

"Well, that's no surprise," Olivia whispered.

Gulping, Mai took her glasses in her right hand. "Yes, but I don't think men like me. I'm just not beautiful. Then, they call me nerd because of my grades and I'm just..."

"You only need to be more confident!" Olivia cheered her up. "And don't say something like this! You are a beautiful, interesting, friendly, and intelligent girl! Why should men don't want you? I think, it's just a matter of time. Don't think about it! The right one will come for sure," she said with a smile. Olivia always cheered Mai up every time she became sad and the same thing in the opposite way. "But, honestly...do you like..." Olivia asked, glancing at the kitchen window again, seeing a blonde-haired apprentice looking for a fitting pot.

Shaking her head rapidly, Mai blushed. "No, I like him but not..you know what I mean..." she stuttered.

"Okay, just asking," Olivia replied. Already taking her chopsticks, she prepared herself to grab her meal and eat it as fast as possible. She was hungry and her stomach didn't became quiet. Rather the opposite, it rumbled loudly. The sound echoed through the café. It was kinda embarrassing for Olivia.

"Here we go," Hiroki said, bringing two plates with Tempura over to the girls. He put the plates on the table. "Good appetite," Hiroki said, going back into the kitchen.

"Itadakimasu...oh, I can't wait!" Olivia said, taking the first bite. She sipped the noodles quickly, not leaving anything back. Her hunger was huge. Meanwhile, Mai just played with her chopsticks. She sometimes took a small bite but her food became cold. She wasn't really interested and hungry anymore. Olivia just slurped quietly. She felt bad for her friend somehow. "Don't make such a face. I'm almost about to cry," she mumbled. "Don't worry. Something will happen," she said, putting her hand on Mai's hand.

With a smile, Mai thanked her. "Yes, thank you. But what about you?" she asked, taking the first real bite.

Almost choking on her noodles after that question, Olivia coughed. "Me?" she shouted. Olivia blushed slightly. "To be honest. I don't want a boyfriend! At least not right now. The university is much more important for me now. And honestly...a man around me would just annoy me," she whispered. Glancing to the kitchen, Olivia took a quick look at Benny. She shook her head rapidly. "And if someone wants to be my boyfriend, he has to cook well at least," the girl whispered with a grin. Winking, she chuckled. Both girls had to laugh silently. For their luck, the blonde-haired apprentice didn't hear them.

"Okay. Do you actually have everything for your first homework?" changing the subject, Mai asked.

A huge question mark appeared above Olivia's head. "Homework?" she asked.

"We have to collect information from some books. Did you just forget it or did you sleep in that lesson?" the Japanese girl asked.

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but it was already too late. Mai already knew her answer. "Oh, dear. What about the books?" she asked. "Do you have them?"

Again, Olivia opened her mouth to reply but not a single sound came out.

"You should go to the library. It's still open. And you don't have much time for that exercise," Mai suggested, eating the rest of her Tempura.

"Right! See you tomorrow!" Olivia exclaimed. She swallowed the food she had in her mouth and jumped to her feet. Grabbing her purse and putting the money on the table, she headed to the door. "Thank you! I will come again," she yelled. "Bye!" she said when she disappeared behind the door.

**_And that was the point where the whole trouble started. Back then, I didn't know what trouble this decision caused. But that wasn't all. I made three huge mistake at this day. Three mistakes who turned my life into a whole chaos. The first mistake was to go back to the library of the university.  
><em>**

Olivia ran back to the subway station. It was already becoming dark. Not much time left until the library would close. She jumped into the last subway that almost started driving. Every second Olivia counted passed faster than normally. About five minutes later, the subway stopped at the station near the university. Olivia left it quickly, rushing up the stairs. She dashed over the street, reaching the huge area. Running over the campus, the young woman headed for the huge building on the other end of the campus. She rushed into the library. "I'm sorry! I forgot something!" she said to the woman who worked there.

"But hurry up. We will close now," the woman said.

"Thank you!" Olivia exclaimed, running to the other end of the huge library. "History..history...ah, there!" Olivia ran to the last bookshelf in the corner of the end. It was huge. The books she was looking for were at the top of it. Olivia quickly grabbed a wooden ladder to reach the books she needed. The first one was right in front of her, she pulled the heavy book out and put it on the ground. Just two more left. Olivia climbed on the ladder, reaching out for the last books she needed. She pulled them out of the shelf.

A small 'thud' sound behind the other books caught her attention. A lot of dust flew into her face. That part of the shelf wasn't used were often. Olivia shook her head. "Hello?" she asked. She was sure that she just had the feeling of getting watched. Looking around, Olivia was sure that nobody was there. And she was wondering, did she just heard a book toppling over? Who would put a book behind other books that nobody could see it. She reached for the other books all at the top of the shelf and shoved the bunch of heavy books aside. The young woman couldn't see it, it was still too high and the ladder too small. She carefully touched the board of the shelf, finding something old and dusty. Olivia stretched every part of her body to reach what she had just found. She grabbed the heavy book and pulled it out. "Got it," she smiled but the smile disappeared when the heavy book fell down. It was much heavier that it looked like.

**_My second mistake for that day was to grab that book. But my curiosity didn't allow me to ignore it._**

Olivia climbed off the ladder. She blew some air at the old book to free it from the dust. It was really old. The book cover was made of red leather but some spots already got brown. In the middle of it was a pentagram. "What's that doing here in the history section?" she asked herself. Olivia's curiosity took over. She turned it around, staring at it interested. One thing that she noticed immediately was that a leather clasp closed the book. Olivia turned her head again. Nobody was watching her. The young woman looked at the pentagram again, it was just fascinating. Mysterious, fascinating but also something dangerous surrounded the book. Gulping, Olivia grabbed the leather clasp. She pulled on it with all her might. It was difficult but she opened it finally.

**_And the worst mistake was to open it..._**

"What..." Olivia's eyes opened in surprise. She skipped some pages. Some of them weren't even readable. The pages already turned yellow. The ink slowly had disappeared within the years. Olivia skipped page for page until she found some well preserved pages. Some of the sentences were written in Latin. "P...prohibetur v-v-verba..."Olivia stuttered, trying to read it. "Ah, prohibetur verba. And that...maledictus ipsum... I wonder what that means," Olivia mumbled. She skipped one more page. The next page was much more interesting. Finding two different kinds of pentagrams on this page and some words in English, she took a closer look. The words were almost not readable but Olivia wanted to know it. "Those who..will get burned by the sealed curse. Read the words out loudly without your mind and heart. Understanding the meaning of a soul getting ripped apart. A body burned and a soul earned. My life is turning like a wheel but all ends with the broken seal..." Olivia read loudly. She shrugged with her shoulders. "Weird..." she mumbled. Finding another sentence in Latin, Olivia slowly deciphered it. "Daemones, quos ego faciam tibi!" she read. "And what does that mean now?" Olivia snapped. She skipped another few pages, finding the same pentagrams as before and the last sentence in English. "Ah, it means... demons, I call you," she said.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew through the hall of the library.

"Huh..did someone forget to close the windows?" Olivia mumbled. The wind became stronger and stronger. It ripped some pages from the old book the young woman held. It blew through the whole hall. Some books got pushed out of the shelves. Olivia jumped to her feet in shock. "What the.." she stuttered. The wind skipped the pages of the aged book. It opened one page. The picture of two pentagrams sharing one blue spot. The blue spot was a human soul.

Out of the nowhere the wind destroyed all lamps in the room. Olivia ducked and covered her head with her arms in fear to get hit by some books which could fall out of the shelves. She heard the secretary scream in fear. Everything was dark, there was no light. The library changed into a room of darkness. There was no ground, no shelves, no walls. Just darkness. Olivia squealed as she noticed herself standing on two shining stars in circles, the first one was purple and the other one orange. Olivia stepped back in surprise. "What the...help me!" she screamed, moving backwards until she felt something on her shoulders.

"Finally someone read the forbidden words..." a male voice said. It was right behind Olivia, she was shaking in fear. That voice sounded icy, deep and dangerous. Olivia quickly moved away but the other side was blocked as well.

"The seal is broken now," another voice said. Also a male voice with the same mysterious and dangerous aura.

"Wha..." Olivia stuttered. She felt two pairs of red eyes watching her.

"The contract can't be withdrawn. You summoned us, the servants of hell," the voices said in the same time. "You are our new master," the voices said again.

In fear, Olivia turned from side to side, seeing pairs of red glowing eyes. Something came closer to her and surrounded the girl. With sweat drops running down her forehead, Olivia searched for a way to escape. She was in total panic. "Leave me alone!" she yelled in despair with tears in her eyes.  
>In the next moment, feathers surrounded her, black feathers. They were flying around her. And suddenly, she felt two icy hands touching her at her back between her shoulder blades and her belly, right on her belly button. A strong pain was sent through her body, it felt like something had marked her with fire.<p>

Olivia screamed in pain before she passed out. Darkness came over her...

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter done. Yay!<br>Please, tell me what you think. And don't ask me how I got this idea about a student from England summoning two demons. And you should already know which demons I mean ;)**

**See you in the next chapter. **

**Extra:**

**Olivia: Wait! I don't want this!**

**MariiKo: I'm the author! I will decide what will happen.**

**Olivia: But that's mean! You can't do that to me!**

**MariiKo: Sure I can.**

**Olivia: But...**

**MariiKo: Stop complaining! Just get ready for chapter 2!**


	2. Unwanted Flatmates

_**The last time I told you how I summoned the demons. It was an accident! Do you believe me now!? If I had known the consequences of it before I would never have opened that book! But it's no use. I can't change things in the past. **_

_**I'm sure you're curious how it continues now. Well, then let's start. **_

_**This is how I ended up with two demons in my apartment. It isn't easy, believe me...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Unwanted Flatmates<strong>

Olivia groaned. Her head was hurting since hours now. She felt like her head was exploding. And then the mysterious pain in her back and in her stomach. Olivia turned to the other side, she snuggled into her warm blanket of her futon bed and hid her face in her soft pillow. Thinking about what happened, Olivia started waking up slowly. She opened her still sleepy eyes, everything in her sight was blurred. _Weird...I can't remember anything. I was in the library yesterday but I can't remember how I got_ _home_... she thought.

"..ster..."

Olivia turned around again.

"Master..."

The young woman twitched as she heard this voice. It was somehow icy and sounded dangerous but also tender. Olivia opened her eyes as she heard the voice again. _What's that? Did I let someone come inside? But this voice..._ thinking this, her eyes shot open. Everything came back, she just remembered what happened the day before. And she knew that voice. A pair of red eyes stared into Olivia's. A tall man with black hair, red eyes, and black coat was sitting next to the girl, staring at her. He looked like a butler with his coat. Olivia shuddered, her body was shaking. Not for the reason he had red glowing eyes but for the reason what a stranger was doing in her room and watching her in her sleep.  
>"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Olivia screamed as loud as possible. "Get out!" she screamed at the stranger with the red eyes, throwing her pillow at him. "Get out of my room!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Olivia quickly wrapped her blanket around herself defensively. "What the hell are you doing in my room!?" screaming, she snapped.<p>

"Please, young lady. Calm down," the black-haired stranger said.

Olivia blushed in embarrassment. He didn't even think of stepping back or going away. The young woman backed away, bringing some space between herself and the intruder. She touched something warm with her back and sat on something, it wasn't a pillow or a mattress. She slowly turned her head to see what was behind her. This time a pair of yellow eyes glared at her, this intruder looked like the first one, he just wore glasses. Olivia accidentally almost sat in his lap, after she had tried to escape backwards. "Oh...h-help..." Olivia stuttered, preparing herself to scream again. When she opened her mouth, the man who was behind her covered her mouth.

"Calm down, please. We won't do anything to you, master," he said.

Olivia struggled in his grip, trying to wriggle herself out. But the grasp of the second stranger was as strong as iron. She muffled through his hand. "Let...go of...me!" she tried to speak. Being caught in this iron-like grip, Olivia was in panic.

The man with the glasses who held her, leaned his head down over her shoulder. "Yes, master. If you promise me not to scream anymore..." he said, letting go of the girl.

The olive brown-haired woman panted. She took a deep breath before she was able to speak again. She crawled back on her futon mattress, keeping at least a safety distance to both of the men. "Who the hell are you!?" she asked with anger in her voice. "And what are you doing in my room!?" she yelled. "And why did you call me 'master' and 'young lady'!?And why Something demonic or evil surrounded the two men who were with her. Her skin tingled, and her hands were shaking. Olivia didn't feel well at all. She gulped, imagining what they could do to her.

"I..." the man with the glasses said, earning a sharp glare from the other one, he grimaced. "We will explain you everything. But first, you should eat something for breakfast. I...I mean we prepared a nice meal for you," he said, laying his hand on his chest and bowing a bit.

Olivia's eyelid started twitching as she looked at the tablet, the men brought her. There were three plates on it, one plate with fresh fruits and yogurt, then one plate with toasted bread slices, all with different kind of jams, cheese and sausage. And the last plate with scrambled eggs with tomatoes pieces, and bacon. And with a hot green tea to drink. Olivia stared at the tablet in disbelief. "What the hell..." she mumbled. "What does that mean?" she asked, turning to the guy in her right side, pointing at the food.

"Breakfast, my Lady," he said.

Nodding slowly, Olivia acted like she understood what just happened. "Aha..." She took a small fork from the tablet and poked into the scrambled eggs. Not really wanting to eat something, she rather played with the food. "And now, can someone please tell me what you are doing here? And what is it with that weird...costume and your speaking?" she asked.

"Young lady, it sounds like you aren't aware of our existence and the secret contract," the one with the glasses said.

"Speak normally!" Olivia yelled. A vein popped out of her head.

"Excuse me," he said. "After you said the forbidden words, you destroyed the seal that bound us inside that book. You freed us and called us. Now, as part of the contract, we are your loyal slaves until the very end. But in exchange we will get your soul."

The girl's eyelid started twitching again. Being about to eat the first bite of her nice breakfast, she let the fork with the eggs fall down in shock. "What the hell are you talking about?!" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"A feisty young master with sharp tongue," the guy with the coat on the right side chuckled. "To say it in a different way and in a way even you could understand, you were just talking about it. The 'hell'. We are servants of the hell, searching for innocent souls which got spotted by despair, revenge and rage," he said. "The forbidden words bound us to you. Even though it's a pity that you summoned the two of us. You must know, creatures like us don't like sharing their property," he explained, glancing at the other man at the opposite side.

Olivia span her head around to the guy with the glasses on her left side. "You! Translate what he had just said! Now! Especially the part with 'servants of hell'!" she yelled in a commanding tone. The young woman pushed the tablet with the food aside and jumped to her feet. "I've had enough of this game! Now..."

"Oh, then let me explain it again," the stranger with the longer hair moved closer to her, grabbing Olivia's shoulders. He leaned his head over her shoulder, moving closer to her ear, whispering something. "We are not human," he whispered with a husky voice.

A strong shiver was sent down Olivia's spine. Her skin on her neck started tingling when the stranger spoke. His breath tickled on her skin. "Let go!" Olivia let out a sharp cry, trying to get away. It was no use. He was holding her in an iron-like grip. Slowly grabbing her pyjama top, the man lifted it up, showing the naked skin of her belly. Olivia squirmed, she pressed her eyes close in fear. The stranger lifted the shirt up until her belly button was visible. A strange purple circle was on it, it looked like burned or a tattoo. Inside the circle was a purple star, a pentagram. Exactly the same pentagram the girl had seen in the book. The black-haired man's eyes started glowing in a darker red. Red like blood. He forced Olivia to look at him. She shivered. "I said...let go..." she hissed, struggling to break free. The man laid his arm around her neck and with his right hand he stroked alone the lines of the pentagram mark, sending strong shivers up and down the young woman's body.

He leaned in closer again. "That beautiful sign on your body marks you as the demon's property. As long as this sign is on your body you can call us anytime. But you will lose any chance to escape us. A shame that you wear two of those marks," he whispered harshly into her ear while glancing at the other demonic man.

"Michaelis, let go of her," the man with the glasses said.

In the moment where the so-called 'Michaelis' loosened his grip on Olivia, the girl escaped. She rushed to the door, grabbing the doorknob and slamming it open. Before she was able to run out of her small flat, the man who just held her like a puppet appeared in front of her. "Wha.." Olivia gasped in shock. "How did you..." she turned her head around, looking at the place where he was standing just a second ago. "How did you do this?" she asked with a shaking voice. The Michaelis guy stepped closer to her, only causing Olivia to step back. She went back into the room and Michaelis closed the door behind himself.

"I told you. We aren't humans, my Lady," he muttered with a weird grin on his lips.

Olivia stared at him and turned her head to the other one. "You too?" she asked, earning a nod from the stranger with the glasses. His eyes changed the color also start to shining in a bright red color. A drop of sweat rolled down her forehead. _Are those guys really demons?_ The woman turned her head to the man in front of her again. "So, your name is Michaelis?" she asked.

The man bowed slightly. "That was just the name my last master gave me," he said. "A devil or in other words a demon doesn't have a name. Usually, the person who summons me gives me a name. It seals the contract between demon and human completely. "So, please, master. Now call me by the name you want," he said, bowing down. He laid his hand on his chest and knelt in front of her. The demon with the glasses did the same.

Stuttering, Olivia gulped. She turned her hands into tight fists. "I don't care at all! Now, leave!" she yelled.

"I regret saying it, but this order is not possible," the other man said. "Give us the names to seal the contract once and for all."

"Like I said, I don't care. If you have names from your...previous masters then take them," the young woman snapped. "So?'' she asked.

Both of the men stood up, glancing down at Olivia. She was much shorter than them. One more reason for her to be scared. "Then, please call me Claude, Claude Faustus," the man with the glasses said, lowering his head respectfully.

"Sebastian Michaelis," the other one said, doing the same.

Olivia stepped back. She didn't want this to happen. "But...I won't agree. I have never signed a contract. So, how can you-"

Claude cut her off. "You did, young lady. When you said the forbidden words, you created the contract. It can't be withdrawn now. We are your loyal slaves until the end," he explained. "Please, give me...us an order," Claude stated. "What do you want us to do?"

Grinning in disbelief, Olivia shrugged with her shoulders. "What? I don't have any order for you."

"What?" raising his head, Sebastian asked. "But you must have had a reason for summoning us."

"I don't!" Olivia snapped. "It was just an accident!"

"What!?" in shock, Claude and Sebastian both gasped. "But, why did you summon us then?!" they asked.

Olivia let out a sigh in annoyance. "Like I said, it was an accident. I just opened this book!" she explained, leaning her hands on her hips.

Sebastian Michaelis glanced at Faustus for a moment. "You read the forbidden spell out loudly?" he asked, earning just a rapid nod from Olivia. His eyes widened for a moment but he kept smiling in a smug way. "I understand. That's why we both got summoned. We were sealed into that book for a long time now. But even in this situation it can't be changed. Still, we are your servants. If you have even the smallest request, please tell us,'' he mumbled. "I'm sorry to interrupt the topic. But you didn't tell us your name yet," he said.

"I'm Olivia. Olivia Warrington," Olivia introduced herself. "And now tell me...what are you wearing? These clothes look like... may I say ancient. When was the last time you got summoned?" she asked with curiosity.

"What's the current century?" Claude asked.

Shrugging with her shoulders, Olivia turned her head to him slightly. "The twenty-first century," she answered.

"More than hundred years ago, I guess," Sebastian gave her an answer.

"Oh, dear," Olivia sighed, face-palming her forehead. _Not even that I just have two demons around me! They sure don't even have a single idea about the twenty-first century! This will get horrible! It is already..._ she thought. "Let me tell you about this... century. Our current location is Japan. We have got a lot of technical developments, for example computers. Some of them also help us with our work. We don't have slaves or butlers anymore. And those kind of clothes... I would throw your coat away if I could. But you don't have other things to wear, now do you? Or you smuggled some suitcases in that room which I still don't see because they're invisible," Olivia joked, hissing. "And the last thing, stop talking in that weird way. Nobody speaks like you now," she said.

Bowing a bit, Sebastian replied. "We will remember this," he said.

"Pff," Olivia muffled. "I don't have the money to buy you normal clothes. I'm just a poor student..." she mumbled. "But...one question. Where will you stay?" she asked.

Claude stepped next to her. He was much too tall for the girl. She almost got a rigid neck from looking up to him. "Well, Miss Olivia. Like we said, we will always stay by your side. We will follow you everywhere just like your shadow."

Olivia face-palmed her forehead again. "That's not what I mean! I mean...well...staying overnight? Where will you sleep? This room is the whole apartment. The complex here is just for single room apartments with a small kitchen area and a small bathroom. I don't think the three of us will fit in here," she asked rather embarrassed.

"I don't like repeating myself, Miss Olivia," Claude started. "We will always stay by your side."

Slowly but obviously, Olivia's head started turning bright red. She almost choked on her own spit. Her eyelid started twitching again. "Screw you!" she screamed, almost causing Claude and Sebastian to lose their balance and fall backwards. "I'm a university student! That would be my end! I can't sleep in the same room with two men! That's not possible!" she yelled. Noticing the demons' looks, she quickly added something important. "And I won't share the room with two demons!" she screamed. After calming down, her eyes shot open again. Olivia looked down at herself. She was wearing her pyjama, a yellow pyjama with cats printed on it. Blinking a couple of times, she tried to remember how she got here. "Guys...how did I come here? I can't remember that I left the library with you two..." she said.

Mentioning Sebastian to explain everything, Claude kept quiet. Well, master Olivia-" he got cut off by the girl.

"Stop calling me master!" Olivia screamed.

"Well...Miss Olivia. We brought you here. As your servants we know where you live, it's saved in your memory and through the contract we also know it," Sebastian explained.

"And what happened to my clothes?" Olivia asked with a vein popping out of her forehead. She slightly pointed at herself. "I can't remember that I wore my pyjama in university," she snapped, wanting to know the reason. She narrowed her eyes in curiosity and suspicion.

Smiling, but definitely unsure, Sebastian let out a small chuckle. "We changed your clothes. We were afraid that you could catch a cold," he said. "And I'm sure, sleeping in your clothes would be uncomfortable, too," he explained, trying to calm the young woman down.

Olivia's cheeks got bright red. "You two! Get out!" she screamed in anger. She let out a loud sigh. "Great. I can't believe it," she mumbled. A couple of seconds passed. "By the way...what time is it?" Olivia said, walking over to the small desk with the clock on it. Her eyes went wide in shock. "Oh, my god!" she screamed. Everyone in the neighborhood heard her screaming. She was much too late. The first lesson in university had started two hours ago! Olivia quickly grabbed some clothes which laid around on the ground and dashed into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth within a few seconds and changed her clothes. Running out and grabbing her bag, she left the small one-room apartment. "They will kill me!" she yelled. Olivia ran along the street to the next subway station.

She blushed while thinking back what just happened. "I hate my life! Not that I just summoned two demons! I summoned two perverted demons! Two handsome and good looking but perverted demons! Aaah!" she yelled but more to herself.

**_Back then I thought it was the most horrible thing that could happen to me but I was wrong. I didn't know how horrible it could still get..._**

* * *

><p>"Olivia Warrington! I'm late. Sumimasen!" she said, running into the room. The university professor just began with his lecture. he luckily didn't say anything to the girl who came too late. Olivia ran to her seat and let herself fall on her her seat there. Mai was right next to her.<p>

"What happened?" Mai asked her.

Olivia was panting heavily. "Sorry...something crazy happened! You won't believe me," she whispered with excitement. "I su..." she stopped talking when she looked to the window. Two known demon butlers were standing outside the room, mentioning her to keep quiet about that secret. _"How did they follow me?!" _Olivia gulped, her eyelid was twitching. "I overslept..." she said in fear. She shivered as she glanced the two demons again. They snickered and walked away.

"That's it?" Mai asked in confusion.

Nodding, Olivia lowered her head. "I hate my life..." she mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, poor Olivia.<br>**

**Anyways, please review if you like that chapter :)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji! Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso! <strong>

**Extra:**

**Olivia: You mean, mean author!**

**MariiKo: Hey! Go back into your story! Now!  
><strong>

**Sebastian: My Lady, would you please listen to the author?**

**Olivia: What the hell!? Go away!**

**Claude: Please, Miss Olivia.**

**Olivia: Aaaah! (runs away)**

**Sebastian/Claude: Master, wait! (Running after Olivia)**


	3. Here, Pretty Kitty!

**Chapter 3: Here, Pretty Kitty!**

"I can't stand it anymore," Olivia mumbled. On her way home, she went to the supermarket, buying some necessary things like instant noodle soups, instant grilled noodles, pudding, something to drink, and candies. Olivia was in the supermarket, searching for the right bag of cat food. She grabbed four small packages and put it into the shopping basket. Mai, who came with her to the supermarket, walked over to her friend from England.

"Oi, Olivia-chan, what's wrong?" Mai asked.

The young women went to the cash desk, paying for all the things they bought. Olivia stared into her almost empty purse. She let out a sigh. "Nothing, Mai. Something happened today but I can't tell if this is now true or if it is just a dream. It was so real but also mysterious. But I can't tell what it is," she quickly added after she noticed her friend's curious look. _Maybe it was just a dream. I mean two demons in my flat? That sounds pretty funny but not really realistic,_ the girl thought, packing all the food into a plastic bag. She and Mai left the supermarket, heading for their homes. "Mai, how would you react if suddenly two men lived with you?'' she asked, rather mumbling.

Mai's eyes went wide. "Oh... I.." she stuttered, not knowing how to answer the question. "I can't...uhm...why?" the woman asked.

Olivia shook her head while waving with her hands wildly. "Just want to know. I was thinking about something stupid. Never mind," she said. A sweat drop rolled down her forehead. Waiting for an answer, she glanced at Mai slightly.

"I don't know. I don't even know what I should say to this..." the student said. "Anyways, I hate to hurry. I'm still working on that homework. Ja-ne," she said, waving with her hand and walking into a different street.

Olivia sighed again, lowering her head a bit. "Please, just let it be a bad dream," she muttered. Olivia walked back home, she shivered as a cold wind went through the streets. Autumn began. It became colder and the nights became longer. Olivia hated it. She loved the warm seasons but she didn't care at the moment. The girl had other problems to take care about at the moment. Olivia snuggled into her raincoat, the collar protected her neck from the cold wind. Muffling into the fabric, she tried to warm herself. "I wonder how Neko-chan is doing. I hope they didn't do anything to her," she mumbled.  
>She went along the street where the residential complex was where she was living. Much to her disappointment it was a rather old wooden house in the old Japanese tatami-style. Each flat was just one room with an included small kitchen, rather a cooking place and a small bathroom. But enough for Olivia. After graduating from university she wanted to go back to England. Olivia walked into the building, going upstairs. She pulled out the keys from her coat pocket and opened the door a crack. Glancing through it, she wanted to know if it really was just a dream or not. She opened the door and stepped inside. In shock, Olivia let go of the plastic bag. Her jaw dropped open in surprise.<p>

"Welcome home, master," two very handsome butlers, both wearing black tailcoats, welcomed the young woman by bowing a bit.

"What the..." Olivia mumbled, looking around. Everything was clean and tidied up. No clothes, books, plastic bags and trash were laying on the ground. No more cobwebs in the corners of the ceiling, and especially no dust. It was a wonder. Especially for Olivia who didn't like cleaning at all. She blinked a couple of times before she dashed into her bathroom. It was clean and shined in cleanliness. Olivia wasn't used to this. It was clean and tidy for her as long as she was able to walk through her room, even if she had to jump over some clothes laying on the floor. But the best thing, the mirror in the corner was clean. Olivia was finally able to look at herself in the mirror again. Before it was covered with a huge layer of dust.

Sebastian stepped behind Olivia, slightly pulling her coat from her shoulders. "I hope we didn't do anything wrong, Miss Olivia," the demon butler said.

Olivia's eyes shined brightly. "I can't believe it. It was never so clean!" she said in joy, almost about to cry.

Claude walked over to her, mentioning the girl to look at the table in the middle of the room. It was decorated and lots of plates or bowls with soup placed on it. "We prepared a hopefully pleasant meal for you. I apologize if it isn't good enough for a lady like you," Claude said, bowing a bit. First Olivia didn't know if she should say 'thank you' or slap him. She couldn't stand this stilted, genteel but in the same time arrogant way of speaking. She grabbed the plastic bag with her instant food and threw it into the kitchen cupboard without interest. Olivia sat down on a sitting pillow at the table just like Claude and Sebastian. "I can't understand how people can sit and eat like this," Claude commented.

Olivia shrugged with her shoulders, taking her chopsticks and eating the rice. "Get used to it, we are in Japan," she mumbled with a full mouth. "Oh, my god! That's so good!" she said. Taking another bite and trying the miso soup, Olivia felt like in heaven. Funny pun, right? Feeling like in heaven with two demon butlers sitting around. Olivia opened one of her eyes slightly, glancing at the demons. "I know why you don't like sitting like this. It's your clothes, it's uncomfortable. Take them off and you will see that sitting like this is not bad," the woman muffled while eating the grilled chicken with teriyaki sauce. She took the cup of green tea, taking a sip.

"As you wish," Claude said, standing up. He unbuttoned his black jacket.

The young woman almost choked, she spat out the food and the tea, accidentally spitting it into Sebastian's face. "No! Don't take your clothes off here!" she yelled, hiding her eyes behind her hands. Secretly, she looked through a small crack between her fingers. She was just too curious.

"But you told me..." Claude started.

"Don't change in front of a woman! You don't even have clothes to change!" Olivia yelled in shock. Her heart was beating hardly in her chest.

Claude closed the buttons of his jacket again. "As you wish, my Lady," he said, sitting down again.

"Meow."

Sebastian raised his head after cleaning his face with a small handkerchief. "Pardon?" he asked.

Olivia looked up at him. "Hm?" she blinked. "I haven't said anything," she replied.

"Then who..." Sebastian mumbled.

"Meow."

Olivia jumped to her feet. "That's Neko-chan. She went to the window, opened it. A small cat jumped from the branch of a tree into the room. The cat's fur was brown and light-brown stripped. A little tiger visited the group, in other words Olivia's little tiger. "Come here, Neko," Olivia said. The cat went over to the woman, sniffling on her hand. She purred and rubbed her head on Olivia's hand. The woman stood up and went to the cooking place, searching for the feed bowl in the cupboard. Olivia opened one of the bags with the cat food, putting it into the bowl. She placed the bowl on the ground, Neko-chan immediately started licking the feed. She purred while eating.

"A cat!" Sebastian Michaelis suddenly yelped. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

"Ah..yes... that's a cat," she said. "Something wrong with that?'' she asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

Sebastian chuckled. "Here, kitty, kitty," he said. He held out his hand and mentioned the cat to come. For some reason Neko ignored her food and went to the demon. She purred and rubbed her body on his leg. The demon picked up the cat, he cuddled it like it was the sweetest and cutest thing on earth. "Nice cat. Oh, your fur feels so soft," he mumbled with closed eyes, stroking the cat's fur. With a dreamy smile, he hugged the cat like a teddy bear. And Neko didn't even struggle. "I could do this for the whole day," Sebastian sighed. He stopped as he noticed Olivia staring at him. Putting the cat down, Sebastian tried to find an explanation for his strange behavior. "I just..." he said.

Olivia shrugged with her shoulders. "No need to explain. But it's strange. Neko is actually very shy and doesn't like strangers. I'm wondering why she accepted you so fast," the woman said. _Maybe he isn't as demonic as he said. Even Neko-chan seems to like him,_ Olivia said to herself in her mind. "So, tell me. Why did you cook dinner for me? And why did you clean my flat?" Olivia asked, eating another slice of chicken.

"We are your servants and it's our duty to fulfill every wish you have and if possible before you even say it," Claude explained, placing his glasses higher on his nose.

"Ah, so that means... I just sold my soul for a clean home?" Olivia asked. "I think I can clean or cook by myself. So, let's-"

Sebastian interrupted. "To remind you, the contract can't be withdrawn now. We will be with you all the time and through the contract you can call us whenever you want. The faustian contract binds us three together...unfortunately," he mumbled the last word under his breath, having a small gaze at Claude Faustus. The pentagrams you have on your body now, will never disappear. You will carry them for the rest of your life. Or at least until one of us eats your soul," he explained. Sebastian glanced at Olivia with interest, he eyed every part of her body, slightly licking his lips. His little fangs came out for a second as he smirked at the young woman without her noticing it.

Olivia glanced between Sebastian and Claude around. She already had noticed a small tension between them. "Okay," she said, changing the topic. "I will wash the dishes," standing up, Olivia exclaimed. She took all plates from the table and put them in the sink at the cooking place. Letting water into the sink, Olivia started cleaning all plates. With her back to the demons she didn't see what they were doing.  
>Sebastian and Claude glared at each other dangerously. With their eyes starting to glow bright red, the demons shot death glares at each other. Suddenly, Claude stood up, walking over to Olivia.<p>

"My Lady, please let me do this for you," he said.

"It's okay. You cooked and cleaned, so it's my turn now," Olivia replied with an honest smile. She was scrubbing one plate with a yellow sponge.

Claude contradicted. "Miss Olivia, please..." he protested. Taking her left hand, he stepped closer. Olivia's eyes widened in surprise. She almost let go of the plate she was holding. "Please, let me wash the dishes for you. As your servant I can't allow you to do our work," Claude told her.

"I don't think this is necessary anymore," Sebastian mumbled. Claude and Olivia turned to him. He was standing in front of a clean kitchen with all plates, chopsticks and cups washed. Sebastian looked quite different like one second ago. His sleeves were rolled up and he didn't wear his white butler gloves anymore.

Olivia's jaw dropped in disbelief. "How...how did you do this!?" she stuttered while blinking lots of times. Suddenly she noticed a purple pentagram on his left hand, it was the same pentagram Olivia had on her belly. She let the plate she was still holding fell down. It shattered into hundred of pieces when it hit the ground. Olivia stepped back in shock. The pentagram scared her somehow. Sebastian already was surrounded by a demonic aura but this pentagram reinforced this effect. Olivia gulped, stepping back further. The sign sent shivers down her body.

She ran directly in Claude's arms. The demon placed his hands on her shoulders. "I see, you realized the power of the contract now," he whispered into her right ear. Claude slowly raised his hand and bit into his left glove. He pulled it off his hand, showing his own pentagram to the girl. It was light brown. Olivia shuddered. For a moment she couldn't escape a demon. He placed his right hand on her back softly, right between her shoulder blades. Claude stepped in front of the young woman just like Sebastian. The both took one of 's hands and bowed down.  
>"We are your servants," they said in the same time, kissing her hands<p>

Olivia moved back. "Okay, that's really stup...eeek!" she accidentally stumbled over the small rubbish bin which was behind her. Olivia lost her balance and fell back.

Sebastian suddenly appeared behind her and caught her in his arms. "And when you will fall we will stay by your side to catch you," he said with a demonic good at the same time dangerous smirk.

"Okay, that's too much for me!" Olivia said, moving away from him. "Stop saying weird things! I don't get it at all!" she yelled. "Anyways, I'm going to take a bath now. And if one of you pseudo-demons gets the idea of peeking into the bathroom, I will kill you!" Olivia threatened harshly.

"Do you need our help?" Sebastian asked, smiling.

Olivia went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her shut. "Shut up and get lost!" she screamed.

Olivia sighed in anger. She slowly took off her sweater and the shirt under it, too. After taking all her clothes off, Olivia grabbed a nearby towel, wrapping it around her body. She turned on the water and let it fill the bathtub. The hot steam filled the air. Opening her hairs, she pulled out the hair elastic. Her olive brown hair fell down like silk threads. Olivia looked into the mirror, letting the towel fell to the ground. She saw the purple pentagram on her belly button. Thinking about the point Claude had touched her, the young woman quickly turned around. She saw her back in the mirror and the brown pentagram. "So, that's where he..." Olivia mumbled. Before she could take a better look, the steam covered the mirror. The woman filled some bath foam into the water, soon big foam bubbles developed.  
>When the bathtub was full with hot water, Olivia stepped into it slowly. First it was too hot but her skin got used to it soon. Olivia slipped into the water, enjoying and relaxing. She turned her head to the window, looking out. It already became dark. The cold autumn wind blew some of the leaves on the trees away. While sighing, Olivia stretched her arms, she placed them on the edges of the bathtub. "It feels like all the stress falls down and disappears," she mumbled. Olivia slipped deeper into the water until her hair got wet, too. She took a small bottle with good smelling shampoo and opened it. The apricot and honey scent helped the girl to relax. Olivia pressed some shampoo out of the bottle and rubbed it into her hair. A nice-smelling foam developed. Olivia stuck her hand out of the water. With the tip of her finger she let some big bubbles burst.<br>A few minutes passed. Olivia slipped into the water completely to get the shampoo out of her hair. Accidentally, she hit the shampoo bottle with her arm. It fell down but she couldn't hear it because she was underwater now.

Outside, Sebastian and Claude noticed the short but clearly audible noise from the bathroom. "Master?" Claude asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

No response.

Sebastian and Claude didn't know that Olivia held her head underwater in the same time. The demons started getting worried. Claude knocked again on the door, like before no response. Sebastian stepped closer. "Maybe, something happened. Perhaps she fell down" he mumbled. "Let's help her!" Sebastian suggested.  
>He didn't know that in the same time Olivia showered to free her body from the soap. She hadn't even heard that the demons knocked.<br>In the moment Olivia turned off the water and stepped out of bathtub, Sebastian kicked to door open. The demon butlers rushed in but after two steppes they stopped moving completely.

Staring at the demons with wide eyes, Olivia also didn't even dare moving. She blushed in embarrassment. She just held a small towel in front of her, which just covered her lower area unfortunately. Her eyelid started twitching. For a couple of seconds not one of the three made a single move. They kept on with staring at each other. Olivia at the demons and the demons at Olivia. Quickly, Olivia grabbed the bottle of shampoo, throwing it at the demons. "Get the hell out!" she screamed in anger.

The bottle hit Claude's face, it destroyed his glasses and left a red mark on his forehead. "I'm sor..." he yelped but it was already too late. Olivia wrapped the towel around her body and stomped to the demons. She raised her hand, reaching back...

**_I thought this was the most embarrassing moment in my life. But I was wrong...as usual. The future held some much more embarrassing moments ready for me. That was only the beginning...  
><em>**

"We sincerely apologize," Sebastian said, bowing down. He and Claude bowed in front of the girl. Both demons raised their heads. Bright red handprints were on their cheeks. They shined brighter than Olivia's pentagram signs. And they hurt definitely more. Even as demons, they could feel the burning pain in their cheeks.

Olivia snapped. "Hmpf! You should! I know you did it on purpose!" she hissed angrily, leaning her chin in the palm of her right hand. She had turned her back to the demons, showing her rage. Sticking her tongue out, Olivia turned her head to the two demon butlers. "Even demons are perverts!" she snapped. She turned around again, pouting.

"To correct you, we didn't do it on purpose. We were simply worried," Sebastian protested calmly.

"Stop lying! I know you just wanted to see me naked!" she yelled, pointing at him.

Sebastian snickered silently. "I don't lie. And I don't have the intention to see a naked woman. I'm not interested in human bodies. Just in their souls. Also, a cat's body is more beautiful than a naked woman's body. The soft and shiny fur and this elegance simply touches me. No creature is more beautiful than a cat," the demon butler with the red eyes explained.

Olivia's head turned red in anger. That wasn't the sentence she wanted to hear. "Excuse me?! That means my cat is prettier than me!?" she yelled at the demon, throwing her fist at him.

**_I told you. It isn't easy to live together with demons..._**

Sitting at the table, only dressed in her pyjama, Olivia drank her hot green tea, ignoring the demons behind her. Sebastian's eyelid twitched when Claude chuckled at him. He had stuck a small of a handkerchief into his left nostril, trying to stop the bleeding which was caused by Olivia's punch. After the girl finished her tea, Olivia put the cup into the sink. She shoved the table aside, went to the closet and pulled out her futon mattress. "I've had enough! I going to bed now!" she mumbled with clenched teeth. Olivia fixed up her futon mattress, the blanket and the pillow.  
>A vein popped out of her head. "Get out!'' she hissed.<p>

"Pardon?" Claude asked.

"Get out! I can't sleep with two men in my room!" the young woman snapped angrily, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but we can't just leave you alone," Sebastian said in his normal calm voice. "It's against our duty as servants."

Raisin her eyebrow, Olivia sighed in annoyance. "Your duty as servants is to obey my instructions," she grinned. "So, get out!" the girl yelled.

"We can't. As your-" Claude tried to explain but the girl cut him off.

"I know!" she screamed. "Then sit over there and don't move! And don't even dare touching me while I'm asleep!" Olivia shouted, pointing to the corner of the room. Olivia hopped into her bed and threw the blanket over herself. Trying to sleep, Olivia pressed her eyes close. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes again. Jumping to her feet, Olivia dragged the blanket into the bathroom. "I can't sleep with two men in the room!" she snapped again. Olivia hopped into the now dry bathtub and covered herself with the blanket. It was uncomfortable. Hard, uncomfortable and not a place to sleep. Soon, her back started hurting and became rigid.

One hour passed and Olivia's back became stiffer and stiffer. With red eyes, she left the bathroom with her blanket again, she found the demons sitting on the place like before. Just Neko-chan slept in Sebastian's lap. Just like the woman, the demons weren't sleeping either.  
>"Okay, let's talk for a bit," Olivia said. "I'm not tired yet," she mumbled. Her eyes closed from all alone for a couple of times, proving her tiredness. She lied. Olivia sat on her futon mattress again. Claude and Sebastian both moved closer to her.<br>"So, how do demons sleep?" Olivia asked curiously. She yawned silently.

Both of the demons moved closer to her, sitting next to her bed. "Usually demons don't sleep. We aren't as weak as humans so we don't need to sleep to regain our strength," Claude explained.

Yawning, Olivia nodded. "Aha..." she replied tiredly. Her eyes fell close over and over but soon, she couldn't open them again. Olivia fell asleep. She slightly fell to the side, leaning on Claude's chest. In surprise, he watched the young woman sleeping. Her chest moved up and down from her breathing. The demon smiled slyly and carefully placed Olivia on the mattress, with her head laying on her pillow. He covered the young woman with the warm blanket, letting her sleep.

Sebastian's glare didn't go by unnoticed.

The demons kept sitting next to the futon bet for the rest of the night. Neither one of them moved a single centimeter.

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" Olivia said, entering her flat. She found the demons sitting around the table. They already had prepared dinner for the student again. Olivia sighed. After this almost sleepless night, the university lessons just slowly went by. Absolutely tired, the young woman came back in the evening.<p>

"Welcome back, master," Sebastian said, jumping to his feet. He quickly helped Olivia taking off her jacket. "May I ask, do you want me to take the bag you are carrying? It must be heavy," he said with a friendly smile.

Olivia looked at the demons. "It's okay..." she sighed. "I bought you something," she said.

"Something for us?" Claude asked in surprise.

The young woman nodded. "Yes. Clothes. Normal clothes," she added. "After you complained that your coats are so uncomfortable I bought you normal pants and shirts," Olivia said, pulling the clothes out of the plastic bag. "I hope I took the right sizes. I'm sorry, I just bought one pants and one shirt each. I don't have much money, you know," she said, handing the clothes to the demons.

Bowing a bit, Sebastian smiled. "What an honor,'' he said.

"It's okay. But now I ran out of money. That's why I got a job today," Olivia said, throwing the plastic bag away.

"A job?" the demons asked.

"Yes," Olivia sighed. "As waitress in the Hiroki's."

* * *

><p><strong>Arigatou for reading this chapter :) But I think...I should change the rating in the future...<br>Please review if you like this story so far.  
>Diclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji! Kuroshitsuji belongs to that genius Yana Toboso! (I wish...Kuroshitsuji would belong to me (*cry*)) <strong>

**EXTRA:**

**Olivia: Perverts!**

**Sebastian: How many times do I have to tell you? We didn't do it on purpose.**

**Olivia: Sure. Next time if you do that again I will kill you!**

**Claude: You can't kill us.**

**Olivia: Are you sure? *smirks***

**Sebastian: Yes. We have demonic powers.**

**Olivia: And I have a fangirl-army *smirks and opens a door* Hey! Claude Faustus and Michaelis are here!**

**A huge group with hundreds of fangirls runs to the demons, screaming  
><strong>

**Sebastian/Claude: Aaaah! Help! *both run away***

**Olivia: Muhahahaha! See you in the next chapter :)  
><strong>


	4. Simply One Hell Of A

**Chapter 4: Simply One Hell Of A... Professor!?  
><strong>

Olivia sighed, opening the door to her flat."Pfew..." It was late in the night. The young woman had just come back from her work. Exhausted, Olivia let herself drop on her sitting pillow. She didn't even care about saying 'hello' to the demons who prepared dinner for her. About one week has passed now and Olivia still hasn't become used to her demonic flatmates. In the outside it became colder and colder, and the nights started earlier. It was mid of October now. The year slowly came to an end in contrast to Olivia's problems at home.

"Welcome home, mas-" Claude said, bowing but he got interrupted meanly. He still wore his old and butler-like clothes, just like Sebastian. After days of arguing, yelling and screaming Olivia still hadn't found a way to convince the demon butlers to put on the clothes she had bought them one week ago. With the way of their speaking, Olivia was also still working on it hardly. But as usual without success.

"Stop calling me 'master'!" Olivia hissed in a commanding tone. "And I don't like 'Miss Olivia', 'Young lady' and the other things either! Just call me by my name," she muttered with annoyance in her voice. Crossing her arms on the table, Olivia hid her face between her arms. She was exhausted. Tiredly, the young woman closed her eyes for a minute.

Claude closed his eyes respectfully. "Excuse me," he said. Putting some plates with good smelling food on the table, he glanced at the young woman. "We prepared dinner for you, young lady.

Olivia's eyes shot open as she saw the meal in front of her. It wasn't there before she closed her eyes for a while. But with two demons nothing was impossible. "Itadakimasu!" she exclaimed, grabbing her chopsticks. She took the first big bite of the filled mushrooms. A wide smile stretched out on her face.

"It seems that you like the meal," Sebastian said in a calm yet charming voice.

Olivia nodded rapidly. "I love it!" she said with a full mouth. All her anger and annoyance disappeared within a second after she started eating. "What about you," she muffled with all the food in her mouth. After gulping and swallowing everything at once, her chest started hurting. It was too much for one bite. "Uh... don't you want to eat something? I'm sure you must be hungry." Olivia remarked, glancing at Sebastian and then at Claude. Before they were even able to give an answer, Olivia jumped to her feet, going to get some chopsticks for the demons, too. She opened the drawer of the cupboard, looking for chopsticks.

"As demons we don't feel hunger," Sebastian said, standing up. His eyes narrowed while he glanced at the young woman. "Only hunger for...souls," he mumbled with a smirk. Sebastian slowly started walking and reached for Olivia who couldn't see anything with her back turned to the demons. His eyes changed the color to a bright shining red one with a hint of a violet color, his pupils became thin like cat eyes.

Suddenly, Claude jumped up, grabbing Sebastian's arm before he was able to touch the young woman.

"Found them!" Olivia smiled, turning around. She blinked a couple of times as she saw the two demon butlers standing right in front of her. Claude kept glaring at Sebastian and the other way around. "What are you doing?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Nothing," Claude said in a rather sharp tone. His gaze at Sebastian was full of threats and anger. "Please, don't let yourself get bothered by... disturbing comments," he mumbled under his breath, gazing at the other demon. "Miss Olivia, after you finish your dinner, you could take a warming up bath. We already prepared everything. The water should have the right temperature now," he said with a nice and friendly smile. Not intending to wake up Olivia's curiosity, he let go of Sebastian's arm. Olivia didn't even ask for what happened. She handed the demons the chopsticks and together they sat around the table again. Slowly and hesitating the demons tried some pieces of the meal. In contrast to the butlers, Olivia ate up everything that came in her way, her hunger was quite huge for a woman in her age. She also ate the food she actually had offered to the demons.  
>Olivia leaned back, a pleased smile stretched out on her face.<br>"I hope the small meal was good enough for you," Claude said while placing his glasses higher up his nose with his index finger.

Nodding, Olivia grinned. "Yes..." she said. "I think it was too much..." she said, patting her belly.

Smiling, Sebastian lowered his head respectfully. "Then I suggest to take a hot bath now. Nothing is more relaxing than a bath in such a cold time," he muttered.

"Ye... no..." Olivia exclaimed, face-palming her forehead. "I'm such an idiot!" she yelled, lowering her head. "I forgot to pick up the book I ordered! Damn it, and tomorrow the book shop will be closed for one week!" she mumbled in annoyance. "Sorry, I don't think I will take a bath today. I have to hurry, the shop is still open but it will close soon," Olivia said, she grabbed her warm coat, slipping into the sleeve with her right arm. "I'll be ri-"

Suddenly, she got cut off by Claude who took the collar of her coat. "Young lady, please let me do this for you," he offered.

"No, really. I can go by myself," Olivia replied. _Please, say that you will go! I don't want to go outside again! It's so cold! _she thought in the darkest corner of her mind. Not mentioning anything, she tried to put on the coat a second time. But the same like before happened.

Claude didn't give up. He took the duties as a butler serious. "Young lady, I'm worried that you will catch a cold. Stay here, I will bring you that book," he said, dead serious.

"Okay," she said, almost interrupting. "Just say it's for me, Olivia Warrington," she said, throwing her coat away. _Victory!_ she yelled into her mind. She quickly handed her purse to Claude. "Hot bath, here I come," she jumped in joy. Olivia grabbed her pyjama and dashed into the bathroom, locking the door behind herself. The bathtub was already filled with hot water. Olivia put one finger into the water, it was perfect. Not too hot and not too cold. "This is heaven," she chuckled, taking off her clothes.

Outside of the bathroom, Claude glared at Sebastian angrily. "This movement wasn't very wise," he hissed at him. "Be careful until I'm back again," he said, almost about to leave the flat. Claude only grabbed the doorknob. He mumbled something before he opened the door to leave. "And... keep your hands away from the young lady," he hissed. His eyes started glowing in a demonic way. Smiling, Sebastian didn't say anything. He waited until Claude was gone.

Sebastian started washing the dishes. In an incredible speed, he cleaned all plates, and cups and put them into the cupboard again. The kitchen was almost shining in cleanliness. Sebastian quickly tidied up the room. He was finished in the moment when Olivia hopped into the bathtub. He heard the noise of the water splashing a bit. _Keep my hands away from Olivia, but not from her soul..._ A smile grew on his lips, and soon it turned into a grin. Narrowing his eyes a bit, he tried to hide the change of the color of his iris. His pupils became thin and sharp again.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom. Olivia was enjoying her bath. She slipped deeper into the water. "Ha... I wish I could stay like this forever," she mumbled to herself. Leaning back, Olivia stared at the ceiling. She was caught in her thoughts for a while. She closed her eyes, enjoying the water, and the steam that hung in the air. She took a deep breath. Olivia slipped deeper into the water again, until her mouth was under the surface. She mumbled something into it, bubbles appeared on the surface. _Maybe the two aren't so bad. For demons they are quite friendly..._  
>Olivia sat up to yawn. Slowly but clearly noticeable the water became colder from minute to minute. The young woman shivered slightly. Her skin tingled. "I should get out now..." she mumbled, standing up. Olivia stepped out of the tub, grabbing a towel. She wrapped it around her body and let the water out. Olivia went to the sink. The mirror above it was completely covered in steam. The woman turned on the cold water. She let it drip into the palms of her hands and splashed it on her face.<p>

Two red eyes appeared in the mirror, watching the young woman. They watched Olivia grabbing a smaller towel and drying her face with it. When Olivia raised her head again, she gasped in shock. Spinning around, she faced Sebastian who stepped in front of her. "Wha...how did you come in?" she asked in shock. Her heart was pounding in a rapid speed, she could feel it clearly. "S..Sebastian?" Olivia asked after a minute.

"Excuse me if I scared you," he said, laying his hand on his chest.

"N...no... I was just surprised...a bit..." Olivia stuttered. She stepped back, bringing some space between herself and the demon butler until she reached the sink with her back. "But...I locked the door. H-how did you come in?" she asked with a trembling voice. Sebastian's calmness worried her, even more his straight gaze at her. She didn't feel well in this situation. Especially that she was just wrapped into a towel and a demon was staring at her.

Sebastian let out a small chuckle. "It seems you still underestimate my powers," he said, narrowing his eyes.

Gulping, Olivia forced herself to smile. A sweat drop rolled down her face.

The demon made one more step towards the young woman. "There is no need to worry, Miss Olivia," he said in a calm voice. His gaze didn't change at all, he kept staring at her like before. Only a sly smile appeared on his lips.

"I-I'm not worried. Like I said, I was just surprised," Olivia mumbled. "I'm sure... you can't understand this as a demon..." she was still trembling a bit.

"Well combined," Sebastian grinned. "Demons do not feel the same way as humans."

Olivia bit her lip. She didn't like where this was going but she couldn't resist asking. Her curiosity won again. "Oh...and what is a demon a-able to feel?" she asked, looking up at the butler. Neither one of them broke their eye contact.

Sebastian Michaelis lifted his hand up, with his index finger he caressed Olivia's cheek for a moment. He stroked the woman's wet hair, his glove became wet, too, but he didn't seem to care about it."We don't have emotions. Our way of feeling is completely different. Let's say... it doesn't hurt us unlike humans. We can't get weak by an emotion that tricks us. Demons... just know the feeling of power, lust and hunger for souls," he quietly whispered into Olivia's ear.

His breath tickled her skin, it teased her in some special way. Suddenly, Olivia shrugged as he moved closer again. "W-wait!" she yelled, putting her hands on the demon's chest to keep him away. She was trapped between him and the sink, she almost sat on the sink. "But... aren't these human emotions, too?" she asked, protesting. "And... you and Claude. Your looks were filled with anger and rage. So, don't tell me you can't feel this," Olivia said. Her wet bangs fell over her face, hiding it. Some water drops fell from the small strands of her hair.

Hesitating for a moment, his grin grew wide."We do also feel anger. But it's different. We don't do unnecessary decision which could mean our defeat. As demons, we don't let ourselves getting directed by unnecessary feelings," he whispered, smiling. "As such we don't feel fear, love, and uncertainty," Sebastian explained. Olivia closed her eyes tightly, she was breathing heavily. After expecting Sebastian to do an unwanted movement, nothing happened. The demon leaned away from her, still smiling. Instead, he handed her her pyjama. Olivia quickly grabbed it and rushed out of the bathroom. Making sure that he didn't follow her, she quickly put on her pyjama. Sebastian, who was still in the tiny bathroom, grinned. He turned his head a bit, finding a spider, sitting in the corner. It was like it watched him. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, and the spider lit up in fire. The spider crooked and arched before the fire killed it.  
>"Miss Olivia," he smiled, leaving the bathroom. "Do you have a favor?" he asked, turning back into his butler-behavior. His demonic aura disappeared slowly.<p>

"No," Olivia said. _That was scary... I hope something like this won't happen again... But it seems like he is hiding something..._

In the next moment, the door opened and Claude stepped in. He walked straight to Olivia, knelt in front of her and handed her the book she had ordered. "The book, young lady, like you wished," he said, giving her the book and her purse. "I sincerely apologize that it took so long. I'm sure you must be mad at me," Claude said, subservient. "Please, do not hesitate to puni..." he got cut of by the woman.

"Stop talking. That's embarrassing," Olivia snapped.

"I'm sorry," Claude replied.

Olivia looked at her book. She sighed loudly. "Oh dear. Now I'm really out of money..." she mumbled. "Why do these books have to be so expensive?" she asked, annoyed. "I think your pretty and delicious meals have to stop. I don't have money for the lot of food, especially not for three persons," Olivia said to the demons. She pouted a bit, almost about to cry. _But it was sooo yummy!_ Olivia packed her bag with all the books and things she needed for the day at university tomorrow.

"Miss Olivia," Sebastian asked.

"Hm?"

"If you don't have enough money for it, then you should get another job," he suggested.

A vein popped out of Olivia's head. "What do you think I already have! It's hard enough to work in the Hiroki's together with a cook who can't cook! And I also need time for studying. I'm not the smartest...and art history isn't as easy as it sounds..." Olivia mumbled.

"Then let us help you," Claude interrupted, laying his hand on his chest.

Olivia blinked a couple of times. "Huh? How?" she asked with curiosity.

"We will help you with studying and we will look for jobs, too. Sure, we will be close to you," Sebastian smiled. "Just give us the order," he said, bowing down. "Remember, we are your servants and do whatever you tell us to."

The young woman hesitated for a bit. She took a deep breath before answering. "Sebastian, Claude. You know what to do. Find a job! That's an order," Olivia smiled. Both of the demons knelt on front of her.

**_In this week I learned something important. Perhaps the most important rule when you live together with two demons..._**

"Yes, my lady."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you. If you could help me... that would be awesome," she said with a honest smile.

"Anyways, I will go to bed now," Olivia said, yawning. She quickly pushed the table aside and grabbed her futon mattress before the demons were able to steal her work again. Switching of the light and hopping under the blanket, Olivia closed her eyes. Her demonic servants from hell sat down next to her mattress, watching her. Olivia growled again. "Turn around!I can't sleep with two men watching me!" she snapped. Sebastian and Claude both turned around with their backs to Olivia.  
>One minute passed in the darkness. Olivia snuggled deeper into her blanket, it was so warm and comfortable. "Don't you freeze?" she asked, curiously.<p>

"As demons, no," Sebastian replied, not wanting to turn around.

Olivia tapped her chin with her index finger a couple of times. She stood up again, walking to the closet. The demons watched her in confusion. Olivia pulled out two thin blankets and handed each demon one of the blankets. "Here, it must be cold, sitting there the whole night," she said. "I'm sure, even demons are able to freeze. And it won't be good for you if you catch a cold," Olivia said, she went into her bed again, laying down.

Sebastian turned his head slightly, glancing at the young woman. "May I ask, do you have a special reason?" he asked, formally.

"No," Olivia replied, mumbling. "It's not a special reason. I'm just trying to be friendly," she said.

"Why?" Claude asked. "You know, we're..."

"I know, I know. Demons. Somehow...a bit perverted but actually nice demons," Olivia smiled. "I always thought, demons are mean and evil. That they destroy whole cities and kill people. Okay, actually I didn't even believe in demons," she mumbled. "But now... well, good night," Olivia said hastily. She hid her head under her blanket, trying to sleep.

"Good night, Miss Olivia."

"Sleep well."

Not replying, the young woman kept quiet. _Something is strange. They are demons but somehow... I need to find out more about them. Maybe... I hope I can find the book again which caused the whole trouble. It should still be in the library, _Olivia thought before drifting into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>"No...no...no...no! Aaah! Damn it!" Olivia said, pulling out every book she found in the shelf. "Ha...where the hell is that damn thing?" she asked herself in annoyance. On the next day, before the first lesson started, Olivia went into the library, searching for the book in which the two demons had been sealed. But it was gone. Olivia couldn't find it. Even the list in the computer didn't say anything about a book with pentagrams. Olivia sighed in annoyance. "Damn it. What happened?" she mumbled.<br>She put the books she had pulled out before back into the bookshelf. It was no use, she couldn't find the demon book.

"It's already late... I should hurry," Olivia mumbled. Grabbing her bag, she left the giant library and went into the university building. A cold wind let her hair dance. Her cheeks became red in the cold. Olivia wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck. It became colder from day-to-day. Winter already began.  
>Olivia didn't actually look where she was going, she was captured in her thoughts. When she walked around the corner of the corridor, she almost bumped into someone. Luckily, she was able to step aside before it happened. "Oh...I'm sorry. Oh, Takashi-sama, ohayo gozaimasu!" Olivia said, bowing.<p>

In front of her was the old university dean. The head of the Tokyo university, Takashi-sama. An old man with already grey hair and glasses. "Ho, ho, ho...Warrington-san," he said. Usually he always sat around somewhere, drinking a cup of tea and not carrying about the world, so Olivia was wondering what he was doing here. "What a nice day," Takashi-sama said. "By the way, do you already heard about it?" he asked.

"Heard about what?" Olivia asked.

"The two new professors you have. Two friendly, also strict and ambitious, young men," he told her.

Olivia shuddered, she didn't know why but her a weird feeling appeared in her stomach. "Really?" she asked with a forced smile.

"Yes, you should go to your course now, you will see them soon enough," Takashi told her. He went away.

Olivia shivered again. She shook her head in confusion. "Did they... no..." she said, chuckling. Actually, it was a forced chuckle.

**_Do always tell them exactly what to do! Demons take everything literally! _**

"These little jerks!" Olivia mumbled, grimacing. "What the hell are they doing here!?" she muttered with anger. Her eyelid was twitching. Meanwhile, the other students of the art history course were impressed. Olivia was the only one who was angry and shocked. For a good reason.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, but for you it's Professor Michaelis. Today I will be your new professor and teach you what you need to know about art," Sebastian said. He smiled, charming. He didn't wear his usual butler outfit, he actually wore the clothes Olivia had bought him. But he was wearing his usual white clothes to cover the pentagram on his hand.  
>His charming way attracted every female student in his class.<br>"If you've got any questions, I'm the person to ask for. Me and my colleague Professor Claude Faustus, who teaches traditional art, will always be open to ask," Sebastian said.

"Wow..."Mai mumbled. "He looks so cool," she mumbled, blushing.

"Yeah..." Olivia growled angrily, gritting her teeth.

"What a man!"

"Wow!"

"Finally a good-looking teacher!"

The others' reactions were obvious. All the girls or women in the course already 'loved' Sebastian as teacher, except for Olivia. She kept glaring angrily at him.

"I will kill them..." Olivia mumbled in rage.

Mai moved closer to Olivia. "Hey, do you know him?" she whispered, wondering about her strange behavior.

"No! Not at all! It's the first time I see him!" Olivia yelled, waving with her hands and shaking with her head rapidly.

"Miss Olivia Warrington," Sebastian said, walking over to her. He leaned over the table where Olivia was sitting. Olivia slid down from her chair. "After the lesson is over, please come into my office. We need to talk...privately," Sebastian said to her, smiling. Olivia's cheeks... no, her whole head became bright red in shame.

Everyone stared at Olivia in shock. The women already became jealous at the girl who actually wanted to disappear right now. It was so embarrassing.

"How...do you already know our names?" Mai asked Sebastian while blushing. She was impressed by her new teacher.

Sebastian kept smiling. "Because...I'm simply one hell of a professor," he said, winking.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, chapter four done.<br>Please review. I always love getting reviews.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji *cry*! Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso!**

**By the way, did you recognize some characters? They are OCs but similar to other known characters from Black Butler :)**


	5. Good Demon, Bad Demon

_**My anger couldn't get worse. I thought two contracts with demons are already the worst. Then...I started to understand the true meaning of 'contracts with two demons'...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Good Demon, Bad Demon<strong>

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Olivia yelled at the top of her lungs, slamming her fists onto Sebastian's desk. After the lessons were over, she went into her new professor's office to talk to him 'privately'. Everyone in the university seemed to like the new professors, Faustus and Michaelis. Especially the female students. Honestly, who could resist two very handsome and charming demon teachers? Answer: Olivia. She had a good reason because she knew their demonic secrets. "Why did you come here?" she snapped angrily. "And by the way, thank you! Now everyone thinks that you have something dirty in your mind that has to do with me!" she hissed, digging her fingernails into the wood of the desk.

Sebastian only chuckled. He leaned his chin on the back of his hands. "Humans are pretty interesting. They do always care about what other humans say," he giggled in a teasing, in the same time still friendly and formal way. "And about your earlier question... I just do what you told me to, master. Getting a job, and helping you with your studies. And through the contract I have to be close to you to keep an eye on you," he explained. "And honestly, I have something special in my mind, which has obviously to do with you. And it is, in humanly words, dirty," he grinned.

Olivia's cheeks became bright red, not to say cherry-like red. She bit her lip not to slap the demon across his face. "You...and... w-what would t-that be?" she asked, stuttering. The corner of her mouth started to twitch nervously.

"Eating your innocent soul of course," Sebastian replied with a serious expression.

Sighing loudly in relief, Olivia lowered her head. Honestly, she had expected him to say something else. Something much worse. She was glad that it turned out to be her soul. Gulping, she looked at the demon professor again. "Good, if it's just that...," she mumbled, kinda ashamed.

"Oh, if you have other ideas what I could do with you, please let me know," Sebastian said, mockingly. His calmness let Olivia blush even more and after that sentence she was trembling in anger and rage. Her head turned bright red. To go further and annoy her just a bit more for his entertainment, Sebastian stood up from his chair, leaning closer to Olivia. Only a few millimeters separated their faces. With a smirk on his lips, Sebastian whispered something huskily. "Especially the kind of ideas and thoughts which are connected with passion and lust..." he mumbled.

"Professor Michaelis," the secretary knocked on the door and came in.

Immediately, Olivia hopped on her chair again, bringing space between her and the demon professor. She was breathing heavily in shock. One second earlier and the situation would have ended very embarrassing for the young woman. Olivia had her fingernails dug into the cushion of her chair. Every single muscle in her body cramped and her heart was beating in a rapid speed, almost hurting in her chest.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," the secretary said, blushing. "Professor Michaelis, would you please fill out these documents until tomorrow?" she asked.

Sebastian's smile let her blush deepen. "Of course," he replied.

The woman's heart almost melted, she couldn't help but grin. "Thank you," she said, leaving the room. One more proof that Sebastian was already famous in the university.

"If I didn't know it better, I would say you're the only one who doesn't really like me and Claude," Sebastian grinned, putting the documents aside and talking to Olivia again. "What a pity."

Olivia rose up, pointing at the demon in anger. "You know exactly why!" she snapped, gritting her teeth. "Excuse me!? First you ridiculed me in front of the whole class and later Claude tried to teach us how to draw a nude!" Olivia screamed, at the memory of the last lesson with Claude as professor.

"Yelling at your professor is kind of rude, don't you think so? What a naughty student you are," Sebastian chuckled. "After all what I've done for you. I started to work in this university only for you. And now? That's not a nice way to say 'thank you'," he said while walking around his desk. He stopped right in front of Olivia and leaned down, placing his hands on the armrests of her chair and making her duck even more. Olivia pressed herself deeper into that chair. Leaning closer to her again, the demon grinned. "You know, naughty students have to be punished," he chuckled. The tip of his nose almost touched Olivia's. The girl grimaced, trembling.

Suddenly, the door opened again. It was Claude this time. He went in and closed the door. "It will take a while until I become used to being a university professor," he said, cleaning his glasses with a small cloth. He put his glasses on his nose again, looking at Sebastian and Olivia. "Am I interrupting?" he asked, shooting a small glare at the other demon professor. His sense as demon told him Sebastian's small but already raising anger.

"No! Not at all!" Olivia yelled while Sebastian straightened up, moving away from her. _Thank you, Claude! _Olivia yelled into her mind with watery eyes. She folded her hands, gratefully. _That was sooo weird! Thanks for saving me!_ Olivia stood up, too. She grabbed her backpack, throwing it over her shoulder. "I will go now, I don't have to work today but I need to do something for the course," she smiled. Rushing to the door, Olivia just wanted to get out as fast as possible. But her intention was already destroyed again when Claude grabbed her wrist, holding her back. "I-is something wrong?" she asked, stuttering.

Claude didn't intend to turn his head to face her. He simply glanced at her out of his eye angle. "No. We will follow you in a few minutes. Take care on your way home," he said, rather cold. Olivia only nodded rapidly, pulling her hand out of his grip and dashed out of the office. When the door closed, Claude turned to Sebastian, glaring at him in a demonic evil way.  
>"What have you done to her?" Claude asked seriously.<p>

Replying with a smile, Sebastian kept calm. "Nothing. Just teasing her a little. I like a human's reaction when they are trapped in the corner of their feelings. Their ability to blush and stutter simply amuses me," he explained with a smirk on his lips.

"But watch yourself, Michaelis," Claude threatened. "By the way... did she find it?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course not. I already took care about it by myself," Sebastian replied. "We don't want her to find out more, now do we?"

* * *

><p>Turning her hands into fists while walking, Olivia tried to swallow her inner rage. "Damn it! What the hell does he think I am?" she mumbled while gritting her teeth. "Stupid demon! Stupid teacher!" the young woman muttered angrily. She walked around the corner of her street, heading for her home, rather stomping to her house in her case. "But luckily I have some free time now. Without demons. Even if it's just a couple of minutes," Olivia said, almost about to cry. The demon's jobs seemed to promise her some time of privacy after the lessons.<br>Olivia went into the complex and went upstairs in the first floor. She roughly pulled out the keys of her pants pocket and opened the door. She stepped in and slammed the door shut. In the moment she turned around, her expression hardened. With her eyelid twitching and her heart almost stopping to beat, she stared at the demon with the glasses standing in front of her. "How...the hell..." Olivia stuttered.

Claude knelt in front of her. "Welcome home, Miss Olivia," he said.

Taking a deep, deep breath to calm down, Olivia gulped. "I thought you are in the university! What are you doing here?" she asked, leaning her hands on her hips.

"I followed you shortly after you left," he explained with his head lowered.

Olivia only face-palmed her face. A red mark already developed on her forehead. "But how did you... ah, forget about it!" she snapped, pulling her jacket off her shoulders. "And where is the other one?" she asked with her face turned into a grimace as she imagined Sebastian grinning again.

"Sebastian still has to do something important," Claude explained._ This is my chance now, _he thought, glancing at Olivia. Claude straightened up again before walking closer to her. "May I ask you something? Did Mister Michaelis do something to you?" narrowing his eyes when he asked.

Olivia blinked a couple of times. _"Mister Michaelis!?"_ Hastily, she waved with her hand and forced herself to smile. "No, he did nothing," she replied. _"Except of scaring the crap out of me..."_ Olivia said to herself inside her mind. "Don't worry about me, I'm alright. Or maybe not... I'm hungry," Olivia sighed with tears in her eyes. Her stomach started rumbling loudly. It sounded more like thunder than a rumbling stomach. Olivia patted her belly slowly. "Uh... I'm going to starve."

"Please, excuse me. I wasn't able to prepare dinner yet," Claude said, bowing again.

"It's okay. Then I will cook something," Olivia said. She already grabbed her apron and bound it around her waist. Olivia grabbed some things out of her fridge to cook something.

"But, young lady!" Claude hastily jumped over to her. "That's not your work. Me, as your se-"

"Servant...blah, blah, blah," Olivia interrupted him rudely. "I know. Then let's cook together, okay?" she asked, smiling. Claude nodded slowly. He bound his own apron around his waist, took off his gloves and pulled his sleeves up. "I thought about something simple... like noodles with mixed vegetables and a nice sauce," Olivia told him. She filled a pot with water and put it on the hot plate. She already started washing the vegetables and took a sharp knife to cut it into little pieces. "You can take care of the sauce, okay?" the young woman smiled. Without hesitating, Claude already mixed some spices together. From time to time he glanced at the young woman with curiosity.  
>"Is something wrong?" Olivia asked, noticing his gazes.<p>

The demon butler, now demon cook shook his head. "Nothing," he replied.

Olivia quickly cut the vegetables into small strips. "It seems that you know him since a long time. But how did you meet him?" she asked, curiously.

"It was an... accident more or less," Claude said, narrowing his eyes. His pupils became thin as his gaze met the girl right next to him.

"You don't like each other very much, don't you?" the young woman chuckled. She ate a small piece of the carrot, as snack before dinner.

Claude shook his head after he tasted the sauce. "No. Our rivalry reaches back until the time we've met. I'm sorry but I can't tell you more about it," he said. He put some more spices into the sauce. With a spoon he stirred them into the already good sauce. Heating it up on the hot plate, he was standing right next to Olivia, closer than before. Claude tried the sauce he had made with the spoon. As a demon he couldn't really taste it. He lifted up the soon with the sauce on it. "Please try, Miss Olivia," he said, holding the spoon in front of the girl's mouth.

Olivia opened her mouth to taste the sauce. The first contact with it let her jump away. "Hot!" she screamed, covering her mouth with her hand. It was still too hot for her, she had almost burned her tongue. Olivia quickly grabbed a bottle with water and swallowed the cold liquid. "Phew...that was close," she sighed. "Let me try it again," she said. This time, she took the spoon with the sauce and blew at it to cool it down. Then she quickly stuck the spoon into her mouth. "Hm. That's great. You're a fabulous cook, Claude," she smiled. The sauce was an explosion of spices and different flavors in her mouth. Olivia continued with cutting the last vegetables. As she tried to cut the last into little pieces, she accidentally cut into the skin of her hand, between her thumb and her index finger. "Ouch..." she winced. A few drops of her crimson-red blood dropped down.

"Let me see it, young lady," Claude said, taking her hand. He stared at the blood coming out of the injury. He suddenly licked off the blood with his tongue. Olivia shivered, she tried to move away but Claude hold her wrist in an iron-like grip. He wrapped his other arm around her, pulling the girl closer. Still licking her hand, he ignored her attempts to break free. After a minute of silence, he stroked along her back with his free hand, along the lines of the pentagram, the contract between him and Olivia. Olivia struggled slightly but the energy left her body when Claude exhaled against her neck. _Why should I keep myself waiting until Michaelis steals her soul? This girl has no plan of despair or anger at all. There is no reason for me to wait,_ he thought, his eyes started shimmering in a red and violet color. He licked his lips.

"Claude!" Olivia yelled. "Hey! I'm not some kind of a human petrol pump!" she screamed angrily.

The demon covered her mouth with his hand. "Please forgive me, Miss Olivia," the demon whispered into her ear. He stared into her with fear filled eyes before moving closer again. Olivia already was trapped between the demon and the cupboard. His demonic glowing eyes scared Olivia. He tightened his grasp on her wrist, holding it up and pulling her closer again. Only one centimeter separated their faces. Olivia tried to duck or to turn around but it was no use. Claude grabbed Olivia's hair with his other hand to hold her in place. He slowly leaned down, closer to the girl.

In the next moment, a ladle was slammed onto his head, making him yelp. Claude immediately stepped away from Olivia. He turned around, facing Sebastian who had hit him.

"Bad demon. Bad, bad demon," Sebastian grinned. "Stop scaring our master," he said, wielding the ladle like a sword.

Claude glared at him but he finally calmed down, letting go of Olivia's hand. "So, you are back, Michaelis?" he asked, facing him. His expression hardened.

"Yes," Sebastian replied. "I had the strange feeling as if our master was in danger," the demon said, glancing at Claude, suspiciously. He stepped towards Olivia, bowing slightly. "Miss Olivia, please forgive us," he said with his head lowered. "I hope Claude didn't scare you with his change in behavior"

"No..." Olivia panted. _Well yes...he almost use me as human petrol...I mean blood pump, _she thought angrily. "Sh-should we eat now?" she asked, trying to change the topic and forget everything as fast as possible. She ignored the demons who stood behind her, glaring at each other, and quickly grabbed some plates. Decorating the table with plates, chopsticks and glasses, Olivia put an end to this waiting time. She was almost starving. "Itadakimasu," Olivia said, sipping the noodles into her mouth.  
>Meanwhile, the demons weren't really impressed by the meal. Slowly and obviously disgusted expressions, they ate the food reluctantly. Olivia grimaced. "Okay, what is it now?" she yelled, pointing at the demons with her chopsticks.<p>

Sebastian only shook his head slightly. "My, my. You should know us good enough to tell that demons don't have the same taste like you humans," the demon butler said, shoving some noodles into his mouth.

Olivia pouted, "Sure, you just don't like it because I cooked it, right?" she asked. "I know, my cooking skills are horrible," the woman said.

"Not at all. I wouldn't lie to you," Sebastian said, putting his chopsticks aside. "Demons can't lie," he grinned.

Raising her eyebrow, Olivia swallowed all the food she had in her mouth. She almost choked on it, it was a bit too much. "You can't? Not even a single lie?" she asked, curiously.

Sebastian shook his head again, still smiling. He never lost his manner with talking. "No, at least not in the way humans do," he explained.

"So... what do demons taste? Or what do you like?" she asked, crossing her arms. Olivia quickly shoved all the noodles into her mouth and the last pieces of the vegetables before placing her plate on the table. She covered her mouth to avoid a disgusting and outrageous noise. Luckily, she could stop it before it came out. "What is your favorite food?" Olivia asked. Not one second later she noticed two very strange looks on Sebastian's and Claude's faces. Quickly waving with her hands, she corrected the last sentence. "I mean...beside human souls?"

"I don't think you would like to know," Sebastian said, placing his hand on his chest. "It wouldn't be good for you to know. A human can't understand our way of tasting, thinking, and feeling," he explained, formally. "Humans are weak creatures. They let themselves guided by feelings, do unnecessary things and say unnecessary things. And they are lying," he mumbled more to himself. He looked up, glancing at Olivia slyly, finding a very angry girl in front of him. "Excuse me if I said too much," Sebastian smiled in a fake way.  
>Suddenly, he noticed a kind of scratching sound. Something scratched on glass, or a mirror. The demon butler turned around, seeing a small shadow outside the window. "In our conversation, we almost forgot your cat, Miss Olivia," he said, standing up. Sebastian opened the window and let Neko-chan inside, picking her up and carrying the cat in his arms. He was attracted by the cute in the same time beautiful cat.<p>

Olivia rushed to a small cupboard, grabbing a package with cat food inside. She filled it into Neko-chan's bowl. The cat immediately jumped out of the demon's arms and ran to the food. She purred loudly. "Oh, I have an idea," the young woman said. "Sit over there!" she said to the two demons. As they were told, Sebastian and Claude sat on their pillows, side by side. Olivia grabbed a small box with chocolate inside. The small chocolate balls were filled with a delicious nougat cream. She took two of the chocolates and held them to the demon's mouths. "Try them. I think even demons have to like chocolate," Olivia smiled in a lovely way.  
>The demons stared at her, narrowing their eyes in the same time. Both, Sebastian and Claude, grabbed the girls wrist, pulling her closer. Olivia gasped for a second. Sebastian and Claude opened their mouths to devour the chocolates, both licking their lips. For some reason, Claude grinned, continuing to lick his lips. He ran his tongue along her fingers tenderly, causing Olivia to yelp and shiver.<p>

Sebastian only smashed his fist on Claude's head to stop him. The demon with the glasses let go of the young woman's hand. "Bad demon, bad demon," he said, stretching the 'a' as he repeated his words. He chuckled, seeing Claude rather embarrassed and in the same time angry.

Sighing loudly, Olivia already gave up. "Okay... you really don't like each other," she mumbled, leaning her hands in her hips. The young woman walked around the demons, sitting down in the middle of them. She wrapped her arms around the men and pulled them closer to stop them from their mental death-threat-shouting. "What about we forget about this dispute and all the bad things that happened and become friends?" Olivia asked with a huge, fake smile. Seeing the demons angry gazes they shot at each other, Olivia tried it one more time. "Hm? What about you two tolerating and become good demons?" she asked.

"Good demons?" raising his eyebrow, Sebastian asked.

"Yes, good demons," the girl replied with a smile. "Not destroying anything, not arguing or ridiculing each other,...especially me... and just nice and good demons," she explained. "I mean in university you already act like good demons. Or do you just do this to annoy me?" Olivia asked with a serious voice.

The demons kept quiet.

"Okay..." Olivia sighed, shaking her head in disbelief. "But will you two please try not to kill each other?" Olivia asked.

The demons kept quiet again, only glaring at each other.

_**I slowly started to understand what the contract meant. Demon and human, hunter and victim, predator and prey. But two demons sharing their prey would be impossible. I was the prey of the inhuman beings. I was in a dangerous position. Giving orders to the demons until they would fight for their property until just one survives and take his prey... me.**_

* * *

><p>Professor Michaelis, walked around the class with his book in his hand. "As you can see on this painting, the artist always kept the meaning of demons ambiguous. For him as artist, demons were... Miss Olivia?" he asked, leaning down to the woman a little. "Can you tell me the answer, please?" he asked in a mocking voice.<p>

**_And teasing their prey in all possible ways is one of the hobbies demons have. _**

Olivia stuttered, she was breathing heavily in anger and rage. Her fingernails dug into the wood of her table. Being ridiculed in front of the class again was already one of the usual things of the order of the days. Let's say... for Olivia.

"What did the artist think about demons? I won't repeat my question again," Sebastian said with a smirk, sensing Olivia's anger rising within her.

She really wanted to slap him now, to punch him in his face. Olivia gulped before starting. "Evil and crafty creatures. Just... bad demons, very bad demons," she replied, balling hands into fists.

"That's just the half of the answer I want to hear," Sebastian said, leaning over her table.

"But also s-seductive...intelligent...and b-b-beautiful creatures..." Olivia stuttered with her eyelid twitching. Her cheeks became red as she told him the answer to his question. Olivia gritted her teeth in rage, the sound of her teeth clenching let some students in the class shiver. It was only embarrassing. All the other female students in the class glared at Olivia angrily, because she was Professor Michaelis' favorite student, seemingly. They had no plan about the truth.

"Well done. Seductive, intelligent and beautiful," Sebastian replied, only to tease her. He glanced into her eyes to make her blush even harder. "Personally, I think the artist was right with this statement. Only describing demons as bad is surely not correct. Who knows how seductive, intelligent and beautiful they really are" Sebastian said, walking through the room. The words rolled over his tongue in a mockingly, in the same time charming way. "Am I right with this?" he asked all students with a charming smile.

"Yes, professor!" the female students replied, smiling. All getting caught in his charming way. "Seductive, intelligent and beautiful creatures!" they said, all with their hearts beating faster when they saw their demonic professor. Actually they meant him by saying these three words. Funnily, they didn't even know about Sebastian's demonic secret.

"I think I fell in love..." Mai mumbled, glancing at Professor Michaelis. "He is so cool, don't you think so?" she whispered to Olivia who sat next to her.

Olivia growled, she bit her lip to avoid herself from screaming. Her nails dug into the table deeper, almost leaving some holes in the wood. "Well... it's hard to tell..." she mumbled with clenched teeth. _Bad demon! Bad, bad, bad, bad, baaaad demon! _she shouted into her mind while glancing at her demonic professor. _One day... I will kill that jerk..._

Sebastian gaze wandered to the already very angry girl. A wide smile, not to say an evil and sinister smirk appeared on his lips before he continued with his lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading :)<br>Please review!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji! Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso!**

**EXTRA:**

**Olivia: You will pay for this! Jerk!  
><strong>

**Sebastian: Please, young lady. Your language!**

**Olivia: Shut up! You're a bad demon! A bad, evil and perverted demon! **

**Sebastian: And you are a bad girl. Do you know what demons do with bad girls?**

**Olivia: ... *gulp***

**Sebastian: Do I you want me to show you?**

**Olivia: ... *gulp*... Claude! Help me! *runs away* **


	6. Nurse Michaelis

**Chapter 6: Nurse Michaelis**

Olivia sighed loudly as she walked through the corridor of the university building. "I hate my life," she mumbled angrily. After Claude and Sebastian...excuse me, I mean Professor Michaelis and Professor Faustus had teased her again in the middle of the lessons, Olivia was just exhausted. It was not only in university. Since days she couldn't even think without the demons' permission. Sebastian and Claude helped her to study hardly, but they took the word 'hardly' a bit too literally. And the lack of privacy exhausted the young woman even more.  
>The girl shook her head tiredly. For her luck she didn't have to work in the Hiroki's today.<p>

"Olivia-chan," Mai asked her, running over to her. She almost slipped away. The ground was wet and slippery for some reason. "Uh...what..." she mumbled, seeing the recently-mopped-sign. "Olivia-chan, are you alright? You look tired," her Japanese friend said.

Olivia yawned with watery eyes. "I am. I couldn't sleep for the whole night," she mumbled angrily, rubbing her eyes and thinking back at the event which had avoided her from falling asleep. The girl yawned again, covering her mouth with her hand. "I had some...trouble last night..." she said, thinking about Claude trying to eat her soul again last night. She had just slept for a few minutes in the night until she heard the demons fighting again. For her safety, Olivia stayed awake for the rest of the night.  
>"Anyways, I'm so glad that it's over for today now," she said, winking. "Weekend, here I come," Olivia smiled as she walked down the stairs into the second floor. Suddenly, she slipped away. Olivia let out a small scream in her fall. She fell down the rest of the stairs and couldn't even catch her balance again.<p>

"Olivia!" Mai yelled in shock.

Olivia quickly closed her eyes in her fall, she expected to hit her head somewhere but it never happened. Someone caught her in his arms but fell to the ground while holding her. Olivia slowly opened her left eye, glancing at the person who she crashed into. Meeting two familiar demonic eyes, Olivia found herself on top of Sebastian. She gasped for a moment, her cheeks became bright red in shock and embarrassment. All the students in the corridor stared at them with shock written all over their faces, especially the female students. She quickly moved away from him. "Ow!" Olivia twitched, her left knee hurt like hell. She dropped to the ground, grabbing her knee.

"Miss Warrington?" Sebastian asked, standing up. He walked over to the girl and bent down to her.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Mai asked, running to her with a worried face.

"No...my knee.." Olivia twitched. She tried to stand up but dropped to the ground again. She could barely move her leg.

Sebastian carefully touched it, it was slightly swollen. "I will bring you into my office to take a look at it," the demon said.

Olivia's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped slowly. "No! No! No! It feels better again! You don't have to, Prof-" she closed her mouth as Sebastian picked her up and carried her in his arms bridal-style. Her gaze was glued to the demon who carried her. Her head changed its color to a dark red one. "Please, put me down! I can walk by myself. Mai, help me!" she begged, obviously ashamed. Glancing around, she found the other students shouting mental death threats at her. The jealousy of the females could be clearly seen. Sebastian carried the struggling girl away. She beat his chest with her fists but he didn't let go of her. With a smile, he went into his office.

Mai watched her professor disappearing into his office while carrying her best friend. She blushed slyly. "Maybe... I should sprain my knee, too..." she mumbled, imagining herself in Professor Michaelis' arms.

Meanwhile, in Sebastian's office.  
>"Let me down, now!" Olivia yelled, punching him with her fists. She used all of her strength, but it didn't have any effect. The demon didn't even notice the beats and punches.<p>

He ignored her and went to his desk, placing the girl on top of it. "Sssh now!" he hissed, placing his index finger in front of her mouth to quiet her down. "You are injured now and you need help. So please, let me help you," Sebastian offered. "This is no time to act huffy like a little child!" His voice had a hint of annoyance and was kind of harsh.

"I'm fine," Olivia said. "Ow," she twitched when Sebastian touched her knee.

Sebastian chuckled in a teasing and demonic mean way. "If you ask me, this doesn't look fine to me," he told her, wrapping his hand around her knee again to make her yelp. The demon snickered quietly, he stepped closer to her. Olivia couldn't be be in a more embarrassing situation. She sat on the demon's desk with the demon approaching her. Slowly, Sebastian leaned down, causing Olivia to lean away from him. She almost laid on the wooden desk and the demon almost climbed on top of her. "Miss Olivia, I suggest to cooperate. That means no lying," he said, grabbing her chin in a kind of rough way. Seemingly, he wasn't in a mood to joke. Olivia rapidly shook her head.  
>"Good girl," Sebastian said, moving away. Olivia sighed in relief.<p>

The demon took the girl's leg in his hand, his slender fingers slowly got around it. Sebastian stared at her knee, it was swollen and warm even through her jeans. He slowly straightened her leg with his arms, the move hurt Olivia seemingly. She pressed her eyes close and bit her lips. "Does that hurt?" the demon asked with a serious voice. Earning a yelp from Olivia as he moved her leg again, he got his answer. "What about this?" he asked, as he turned her leg a little to the side.

Olivia bit her tongue. Tears already developed in her eyes. "No..." she mumbled, obviously in pain.

"Really?" Sebastian asked her, turning her leg a little more.

Olivia twitched, she grabbed his hands. "It hurts, okay? It really hurts!" she said with watery eyes.

Sebastian chuckled. "I told you not to lie," the demon said, slightly grabbing her knee. The young woman let out a scream. "If you don't stop, I'll have to use the hard way to make you cooperating," he said in a husky and deep voice. It sent a huge chill down her spine and let her shiver.

"B...but..." Olivia protested.

"But...what?" Sebastian asked, leaning over her again.

Olivia blushed ashamed. "Please, don't touch me like this...it's embarrassing," she said with burning red cheeks, pointing at the demon's hands. He had placed his hand on her leg, close to her inner thigh. The touch gave her creeps. Ashamed, the girl looked to the side, turning her head away from the demon, avoiding to look into his eyes.

Sebastian kept quiet. A wide smirk stretched out on his lips. He leaned over the girl again, this time closer. "I like humans' reactions, they are ashamed as soon as someone comes near them," Sebastian rather chuckled the words he said. "Weak creatures," he smiled. Olivia clenched her teeth in anger. She tried to kick him with her right and uninjured leg, only to be caught in the demon's grasp. He grabbed her leg, stepping between her legs, avoiding further attempt to get kicked. With a snicker the demon looked down at the defenseless girl. As she tried to punch him he grabbed both of her wrists with his free hand, pinning them above her head. "Your attempts to fight with me are quite amusing. But I will remind you, you don't have a single chance," Sebastian said. A dark red color covered Olivia's face.

"Shut the hell up!" Olivia hissed, growling. _Sh*t! Claude always tries to devour my soul and Sebastian gets too close too often for my opinion! _she shouted into her mind. Olivia's eyes widened as she felt the demon's hot breath on her cheeks. He lowered his head until his breath met the bare skin of her neck. Olivia gulped nervously, soon it turned into a gasp for air. "S...screw you..." she growled, trying to push the demon away from her. Without success.

Sebastian only let go of her leg and covered her mouth with his hand. "It's not good to hear such ugly words from a woman like you," Sebastian muttered huskily with a grin on his lips. "What a nasty language. I think I'll have to punish you," Sebastian said, his breath met Olivia's neck as he leaned closer to her ear and let her eyes go wide in shock. She tried to turn her head. Olivia gulped, she pressed her eyes close and waited. She couldn't do anything else. Being caught in Sebastian's grip meant totally defeat for her. After a while, she opened her eyes again, seeing Sebastian chuckling. "Don't worry. I will take care of your ugly language later. First we have to do something for your knee," the demon said.

In the same moment, the door opened and Claude walked in, rather rushing. "I'm...May I ask what you are doing?" he asked, finding Sebastian leaning over Olivia and Olivia laying on his desk.

Olivia's jaw dropped. "It's not what you think!" she yelled, waving with her hands in embarrassment.

Claude pushed up his glasses with his index finger, narrowing his eyes. His gaze followed the other demon. "Miss Olivia... if you..."

"It's nothing!" Olivia screamed with red cheeks.

Sebastian let out a small snicker. "Miss Olivia sprained her knee. I fear, in her condition she can't walk," the demon said. "I will bring her home and take care of her," smiling, Sebastian explained. "Since you still have to stay here," the demon said, glaring at the other demon. Claude only narrowed his eyes and clenches his teeth, two little fangs were visible at the sides. "Miss Olivia," Sebastian said with a smile. He reached out for her and picked her up from his desk, carrying her like before.

"Let me go!" Olivia yelled, pushing herself away from the demon.

His strength exceeded hers thousand times over. He held her in his arms like a fragile porcelain which wasn't allowed to break. Walking past Claude to the door, Sebastian shot a dangerous glare in victory at him. He exited the room and went to the staircase. Carrying Olivia upstairs, a sly smirk stretched out on the demon's lips. He went through a huge metallic door to the walkable roof top of the school.

"Sebastian... didn't you say, you're going to bring me home?" Olivia asked, looking around nervously.

"Yes, and that's exactly what I'm doing," Sebastian replied with his face directed to the end of the roof. "In any other way it would only catch people's attentions. Slowly but noticeable, he pressed the young woman closer to his chest. He stepped to the edge of the roof. He looked down, the people who walked around the university looked like small ants. Olivia shivered. The demon leaned over to her ear, whispering something. "Miss Olivia, please, close your eyes," he whispered. Blinking, Olivia looked at her demonic professor with a blank expression. "Trust me, I don't want you to see it," Sebastian smiled. "Hold yourself on me," the demon said, mentioning to put her arms around his neck.  
>Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around the demon's neck. She closed her eyes and waited for the demon to jump.<br>Sebastian jumped off the roof. The feeling of falling let Olivia's hold tighten. She pressed her eyes close and wrapped her arms more around the demon's neck. Her heart started beating faster and faster, this incredible feeling of flying scared the girl on the one hand, but it was also an incredible feeling of freedom for a short moment. Sebastian felt the girl holding him closer than before. Olivia glanced for a moment, even though she wasn't told not to open her eyes. Quickly, she closed them again with a weird picture coming into her memory. Something black spread out of Sebastian's shoulders...

Soon, she felt Sebastian touching the ground again. "Master, please open your eyes," the demon said.

Olivia blinked, finding herself in front of the residential complex where she was living. The way that actually took one hour from university, took not more than a minute when Sebastian carried her. "How did you..." she gasped in surprise. "Uh..." she mumbled as something scratched on her neck. Olivia grabbed something that laid between her neck and her collar. A black feather. "A...crow feather?" Olivia asked, she looked up to the sky. There wasn't a single black bird in sight. As she looked at the demon, he only winked with one eye. Olivia gazed around again, she ran the soft feather along the skin of her cheek. The sensible skin tingled but it was a nice feeling in the same time.

Sebastian carried her into the building to her small apartment. He opened the door, walked in and placed Olivia on the table gently. Though that the table wasn't higher than a stool it was a perfect place for the girl to sit. Sebastian closed the door and bent down in front of the woman. "It's not broken," he said, placing a hand under her leg to lift her knee up a little. "But I will still take a closer look at it," he explained. Sebastian pulled up her left pant leg but stopped before he could reach her injury. "The pant leg is too tight to pull it up," Sebastian stated.

"I wonder why," Olivia joked. "Sure it's tight. It's a tube jeans," Olivia commented rather annoyed.

Sebastian smiled at her. "Take off your pants," he said.

"What?!" Olivia snapped immediately.

"Take off your pants," the demon repeated.

Olivia shook her head, a strong shiver went down her body. "N-n-n-no! Why should I take off my pants!?" she yelled, grabbing her belt to make sure that the demon wouldn't just rip her pants off her.

Sebastian let out a small but annoyed sigh. "Miss Olivia, please. How would I be able to look at your knee then?" he asked. He had a point there. But Olivia would never ever admit this. "Well?" Sebastian asked.

"U-u-u-uhm...then...give me the short pants from my closet and got into the bathroom while I change," Olivia suggested, pointing at the closet behind her. The demon professor, now demon butler went to the closet and brought Olivia the short pants she wanted to have. He looked down to her.  
>"You! Into the bathroom! Now!"Olivia snapped, first pointing at the demon and then at the bathroom. Sebastian bowed and disappeared inside the tiny bathroom. Making sure that he really closed the door, Olivia opened the zipper of her jeans. She pulled it down slowly and slipped into the shorter pants. It was rather difficult because she couldn't stand up but she managed to change her pants. "Okay!" Olivia exclaimed.<p>

The demon butler came out of the bathroom. He knelt in front of the girl, taking her leg. The area around her knee was swollen, more than before. He touched it with his finger, running his finger along the kneecap. Olivia bit her lip to suppress a yelp. After Sebastian stopped touching and checking her knee, he stood up and went to the sink. He put a cloth into cold water and wrung it out. The demon placed the cold cloth on Olivia's injury, cooling it down. "Good news," the demon said. "It's not broken and it's nothing serious. It's simply a heavy sprain. It will take a couple of days until you can walk normally again," Sebastian said with a smile.

**_Did you know? Demons take their duties very serious. Even if they have to play nurse and doctor for you..._**

The demon shoved the table with Olivia on top aside. He prepared the futon bed for her. Sebastian picked up Olivia from the table and carried her over the bed, placing her onto the soft mattress. "Miss Olivia, please don't worry about the university. I will bring you to your lessons. And I will call the café and tell them that you are unable to work at the moment," the demon said, bowing down. He knelt on the ground next to Olivia.

"T..thank you...Sebastian," Olivia mumbled, blushing.

"No need to thank mw. But it's Doctor Michaelis for you now," the demon said.

Olivia looked at him again. Her eyes shot open. "Where the hell did you get the doctor smock from!?" she yelled, pointing at the demon who wore a white coat now. He has changed his clothes within a second without Olivia noticing it. Around his neck dangled a stethoscope, the metal shinned in the light.

Sebastian only chuckled. "You should know me better. I'm simply one hell of a doctor," the demon smiled in a charming way.

**_But they always exaggerate it..._**

The demon moved closer to her. "And about your ugly language, Miss Olivia," his smile darkened. Olivia shuddered, she pulled the blanket closer and held it in front of her in a protective way. "I think I will catch up with your punishment now," the demon said.

Olivia's eyelid started twitching. She clenched her teeth and grimaced. Olivia raised her fists and reached back...

...To skip this violent and and brutal part of this story, we change the place. Outside Olivia's flat landed a small and cute bird on the tree. It started cleaning its feathers with its peck. Suddenly, the sound of a loud, powerful punch and blood drops splashing on Olivia's window let the bird squeal in shock and surprise. It quickly flew away again in panic.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just as tip. If you ever have the choice between summoning a demon or jumping off a high cliff... take the cliff. It's less painful for both sides.<br>_**

The door opened. Claude stepped in. He sighed exhausted. "Being a professor means a lot of stress and work..." he mumbled. Raising his eyebrow, he looked at Sebastian. "What happened to you?" he asked, pointing at the demon.

"Nothing..." Sebastian sat next to Olivia's futon bed with his arms crossed over his chest. His cheek was swollen and two times bigger than before and shreds of a handkerchief stuck in the holes of his nose. Olivia sat next to him, putting a cold and wet cloth on his cheek to help him with his injury. He leaned his head away slightly.

Olivia growled. "Bad demon, hold still now!" she snapped, slapping Sebastian's head from behind. The demon growled in anger. Olivia held the wet cloth on his cheek. "Welcome back, Claude," she said, greeting the other demon. "Don't wonder, I just play nurse to help him with his injury," Olivia smiled. _Take this, Michaelis! Feel my rage and show your anger!_ she yelled into her mind, glancing at the demon next to her.

Claude snorted, he bit his lip to suppress a laugh. Instead, he chuckled and giggled at his demonic colleague. He couldn't hold it back anymore.

Sebastian shot a death glare at Claude, his eyes glowed in a bright red.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you still liked it. Please, leave a review and tell me your opinion.<br>Do you like it?  
><strong>

**Sebastian: Please, dear readers. Please review this story if you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji! Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso!**

**Expect the next chapter around Saturday or Sunday. Olivia will find some mean ways to take revenge. Even if it won't work all the time. **


	7. Demonic Rivalry

**Chapter 7: Demonic Rivalry  
><strong>

Olivia bit her lip while raising her eyebrow. Her breathing became faster and faster and a sweat drop rolled down the girl's face. She wrote the last sentence on her sheet of paper and handed it to Claude. Gulping, she waited for his answer.

**_Demons are evil. Their nature doesn't allow them to show mercy. Not to humans and not even to their own species. _**

"You've done well...but..." Claude said. Suddenly, he hit her shoulder with a wooden fan hardly, making Olivia yelp. "...there is still one wrong answer," the demon said. Olivia twitched, she tried to suppress a loud scream in pain. Her shoulders already hurt like hell. For the whole day now she was studying for university. One wrong answer meant pain, in other words Claude's punishment. The demon only sighed. "Miss Olivia, you get better but concentrate yourself. I think we should end this lesson for today," Claude said, putting the fan and the books away.

The young woman was trembling, her shoulders were already red. "Th-th-thanks..." she stuttered in pain. "Does one exercise matter? I would have passed the exam for sure. You don't have to beat me at every single wrong answer. Tomorrow I will go to work again, I can't stand staying at home all day long...especially with you beating me,," the girl groaned, rubbing her shoulders. The pain in her knee became less but she still couldn't work, so Claude and Sebastian used the time to study with her. Olivia yawned, she was tired. Sitting at the table on her futon bed, and over her study books and exercises exhausted her. Her cat, Neko-chan, sat in her lap, purring and enjoying the warmth. Winter almost began, the air was cold and the cold wind flew the last leaves off the trees. It was just a matter of time when the first snow would fall.  
>"Uh...my neck..." Olivia moaned. She stretched her tired limbs, every joints cracked loudly in tension. Her back hurt and she couldn't even feel her legs anymore. Olivia laid down on the soft futon mattress. "My poor limbs," she sighed.<p>

Claude stepped in front of her, kneeling on the ground. "My lady, if you wish... I could help you to relax," he offered.

Raising her eyebrow in suspicion, she narrowed her eyes a little. "Aha, and how do you think you can do this?" she asked, staring at him.

"I could massage you," Claude suggest.

"No!" Olivia snapped, forming a big 'x' with her arms.

"But..." Claude argued. "Only the sound of your back tells me about your condition. It's only a back massage," he said, laying his hand on his chest and lowering his head in respect.

**_The offer was attracting. But I didn't know that I pressed the button for a huge chaos back then. I finally saw a demon's real nature. They can eat your soul, break your bones or even kills you, even while smiling. _**

Olivia tapped her chin with her index finger. A nice massage would really help her to relax, and after he caused the pain in her shoulders it would be a good apology. Finally, she nodded. Olivia laid down on the futon, relaxing every fiber of her muscles. She took a deep breath as she felt Claude stepping closer to her. "But watch where you have your hands! And...don't tell the other one about it..." she growled at the demon who only nodded. Olivia closed her eyes. Without the girl seeing it, Claude sat on top of her, but without touching her, he literally leaned over the girl. The demon bit into his white glove, slowly pulling it off his hands. And the other glove as well. His hands met Olivia's shoulder, her tender body gave in and sank deeper into the mattress. With his slender fingers, he moved around her shoulders.  
>"Aaaaaah!" Olivia screamed out of the sudden, causing Claude to move back in surprise. "Damn it... do you want to kill me?" the girl snapped. "You almost broke my spine..." she yelped. The demon had exaggerated it again. He underestimated his own strength.<p>

The demon gave a small nod. "Please, excuse me," he said, leaning over her again. His places his hands on her bag, this time gentler than before. In his eyes Olivia was as fragile as a porcelain, she wasn't very tall and her slender limbs could break anytime if Claude used too much power. He moved his thumbs up and down, making Olivia moan, it felt so good. The pain in her body disappeared within a second after the demon touched her. Olivia felt like laying on a soft cloud with wool surrounding her. Claude moved his hands to the side, then up to her shoulders. He massaged her shoulders and the pain immediately disappeared.

"That's good..." Olivia mumbled with closed eyes. She felt Neko-chan walking over her arms. The cat snuggled to her, purring loudly. Neko-chan rubbed her face against Olivia's, tickling her skin a little. The soft fur of the cat felt so warm. While cuddling with her cat, Olivia enjoyed being massaged at the same time.

Claude let his hands dance along her spine, he used more pressure for massaging her, earning a small groan from Olivia. The girl blushed for a moment, she had actually promised herself not to make any embarrassing sounds. It was too late now. Claude's gaze wandered up and down the young woman's tender and fragile body, he could feel her rips while touching her. His pupils narrowed like cat pupils. Slowly, his golden iris became darker, changing to violet and red. While exhaling slowly, his hands wandered to Olivia's loins. He slowly pulled up her pullover, uncovering her back. Her naked skin met the cold air in the room, it tingled slightly. Olivia's eyes snapped open and she got ripped out of her trance. _I knew it... that jerk!_

The demon leaned down, he approached the back of her neck. The bare skin of it was too attractive for a demon. Ignoring it was impossible. Claude leaned down, his hot breath made contact with her skin. His eyes shimmered. He ran the tip of his nose along Olivia's neck. Slowly, he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. With a tender lick along the girl's neck, he made her shiver. Olivia gasped, she almost screamed in shock. "What the hell! Stop it!"  
>Claude's eyes widened for a bit, he seemed to have problems to control his own will. For a moment, he stopped teasing the girl's neck with his tongue but his demonic side won against his will. He pushed the young woman down to the mattress, avoiding her from struggling. Olivia tried to turn around or to crawl away but the demon on top of her wouldn't never allow it. He lowered his head once again, little fangs showed out of his mouth. He slightly bit Olivia's skin while pulling up her shirt. He unveiled her shoulders, and the pentagram. Olivia struggled and tried to stand up, without success. "Claude, stop it! That's an or-" she couldn't speak anymore as the demon covered her mouth with his hand.<p>

"As long as you can't speak, you can't give me any orders I have to carry out," the demon said. He slowly forced Olivia to turn around, facing the angry, at the same time shocked girl. He took her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head, still covering her mouth. "You know, Miss Olivia...the game with demons is dangerous," he whispered into her ear. With his red glowing eyes, he stared into hers, giving her creeps. The demon leaned closer to her, he for her lips this time. Taking her chin in a rough grip, he hold her head still. "Your soul will be my property," he whispered huskily. Olivia closed her eyes in shock. She could feel the first touch between Claude's and her lips.

"Already breaking the rules as servant?" a voice said out of the nowhere. Claude got pulled back by his collar. In the last moment, Sebastian had appeared and stopped Claude from his intention. He pulled the demon with the glasses to his feet, away from Olivia. "It seems like you are not aware of the word 'self-control'," Sebastian smirked. When Claude tried to attack him, he grabbed his arm, right around his elbow.

Olivia forced herself off the mattress. She tried to stand up. "Wait-"

In the moment the girl wanted to do something, a loud crack noise let her drop to her knees again. It sent powerful shivers up and down her spine. In his strong grasp, Sebastian had broken Claude's arm with ease. The other demon growled, he could feel the pain even as demon. Claude stepped back, bringing some space between him and Sebastian.  
>Sebastian meanwhile, raised his hand, the tension in his muscles showed the intention of an attack. He bit in his glove, ripping it off his hand. Holding his hand like a claw, Sebastian approached Claude with a high-speed.<p>

"Stop it!" Olivia cried. She jumped to her feet and rushed between Claude and Sebastian, saving Claude with her own body. She wrapped her arms around him in protection.

Sebastian immediately stopped. His eyes widened as he saw the rifts in Olivia's pullover he did with his hand. His hand was trembling, as he saw the cuts on her skin of her back. He had never intended to. One second later and he had killed Olivia. The injuries weren't deep, but deep enough for Olivia to feel. Even Claude stared at the young woman.

The girl was trembling in fear and shock. She slowly let go of Claude, turning her head to Sebastian. "Stop it...both of you..." she cried with tears running down her cheeks. "That's an order..." Olivia sobbed.

"Miss Olivia..." Claude stared at her. His eyes changed back to normal. His iris became golden again.

Olivia panted, she couldn't hold it back anymore. Like pearls, her tear drops rolled down her cheeks. "Stop it! Stop fighting! Don't you get it!? You just kill yourself! There is no sense in fighting!" she screamed in frustration. With her sleeve she wiped her tears away but they didn't stop coming out. Olivia sobbed and cried loudly, it was too much for her.

"Master, please," Claude said, stepping closer to her.

Suddenly, he only saw a fast move with a hand. The sound of a hard slap echoed through the room. Claude's cheek became red. Olivia had smacked him across his face in her anger. "Don't dare touching me..." she growled with teary eyes. "Go away! I don't want to see you here! Get the hell out! That's an order," she said in a harsh and angry voice. The demons still looked at her for a minute but they decided to leave her alone for a while. When they closed the door after they left the flat, Olivia started crying. She didn't want to look that weak in front of two demons. "I can't stand this anymore..." she said.

A small but noticeable pain went through her back. The injuries burned like on fire. Olivia hopped into the bathroom, now her knee and her back were injured. She hopped in front of the mirror, taking a look at herself. The dried tears on her cheeks, her red eyes and the exhausted expression. She seemed weak in her own eyes. Olivia turned on the water of the water tap. She let it fill the palms of her hands before splashing it on her face to wash the tears away. Her nose started itching like she was about to cry again. With her wet face, she shook her head. Her fingers dug into her hair. "I'm so stupid..." she mumbled sadly. She turned around, looking at her pullover. The fabric was destroyed and all torn apart. She took it off and slipped out of her clothes. Olivia turned on the water in the shower and hopped under it. The water burned in her wounds. "Maybe they're right... humans are weak. I can't even take care of my own wounds," Olivia mumbled, trying to reach one of the cuts with her hand. She turned off the water and dried herself with a towel but very carefully. The injuries burned, it was a burning pain.

"Maybe...I was a bit too rude to them..." Olivia told herself.

* * *

><p>Darkness. It was already nighttime and moon was shining brightly. The rest of the sky was covered by dark clouds.<br>One of the lights came from Olivia's flat.

Olivia sat on her futon bed, trying to reach her injuries. Her arms were too short for it, or she was too inflexible. She had the intention to put some disinfectant on them. But with her short arms, she only reached over her shoulders. "I hate it..." the girl mumbled angrily. She let out a small sigh. Shuddering, her skin tingled as she thought about the noise of Claude's arm getting crushed. It let her shiver. How much she tried to but the remembrance didn't leave her mind. It gave her creeps and scared her. She shivered even more with the cold air of the room touching her skin.

"I suggest not to think about it anymore."

Olivia looked up, turning her head to where the voice came from. "Sebastian," she remarked, seeing the demon butler standing behind her. She quickly grabbed her blanket, holding it around her body in protection. She didn't want him to see her bare skin of her body. She didn't wear anything except for her jeans.

"I sincerely apologize for the accident today. It was my fault and I take the resp-" the butler bowed down and started explaining. He didn't get far since Olivia cut him off as usual.

"Stop talking about it," Olivia said in an unusual calm voice. Her sighing told everything about her mental condition. "Maybe you were right. Humans are weak creatures," she said, crossing her arms over the blanket. "And where is Claude?" she asked with curiosity.

Sebastian blinked a couple of times in disbelief. He wondered about her strange calmness. "He said he regrets what he has done to you," the demon explains, not really hitting the point of her question. The demon butler walked closer to Olivia, he knelt down in front of her. "May I help you?" he asked with a sly smile, pointing at the bottle of disinfectant. Olivia first gazed at the bottle, then at the demon before she repeated this movement with her head again. Her chest gave in as she sighed deeply. She nodded slyly and turned around, showing her back to the demon. Sebastian sat down behind her, he pulled his gloves off his hands and picked up the bottle. His gaze wandered from the pentagram on her back to the wounds he had caused. It made him hesitating for a moment.  
>Snapping out of his daze, he placed his hands on Olivia's shoulders. "It would help you a lot if you remove the blanket from your back," he told her. The warm blanket was wrapped around her to protect her. Olivia finally gave up. She grabbed her hair, throwing it over her chest and let the blanket fall down. It was an uncomfortable situation.<br>"You can trust me, master," Sebastian told her.

Olivia nodded once again. Sebastian put some of the cool disinfectant on his fingers, running the cold gel along the cuts on Olivia's back. She twitched. The alcohol in it burned. "It won't hurt for long," Sebastian told her. "But we need to sterilize your wounds," he said in a calm voice. Putting more of the gel on her wounds, the demon carefully touched her back. He knew about the situation which ashamed her a lot. Olivia crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide it.  
>"We're all done, Miss Olivia," the demon said after he finished his work. He cleaned his hands with a paper cloth and handed her her pyjama top. Olivia slipped into the shirt quickly. She glanced at the demon slyly.<p>

"Sebastian?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, my lady?" the demon butler bowed slightly.

Olivia took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak. "Do demons all this just for a soul?" she asked.

Sebastian glanced at her with a blank expression. But it softened. "Unfortunately, yes. But demons do also have higher intentions than just eating a soul. For humans it's difficult to understand, that's why I don't want to say more about it. I don't want you to become worried," he said while smiling.

Olivia also forced herself to smile. The coldness that was between the two slowly started to disappear. "Okay, thank you...Sebastian," she said.

"There is really no need to thank me," the demon replied.

Olivia slipped under her blanket of her bed. She noticed the demon turning off the light. "And maybe...I was too rough. I don't know where Claude is at the moment but I actually wish he could come-"

In the moment Olivia said the words, the door opened. Claude stepped in. He rushed to the futon mattress and let himself fall to the ground. "Miss Olivia. Please, accept my apology. I'm sincerely sorry for what happened. I will try to control myself. Something like what happened today won't happen again," he said, lowering his head in respect. Claude literally begged for the acceptance of his apology.

"It's okay," Olivia said with a weak smile. _"He was standing behind the door all the time and listening to our conversation? Jerk!" _Olivia thought. She let out a sigh and laid down again. She pulled the blanket over her head. It was cold in the room and the girl was freezing.

"Do you have any requests?" Claude asked.

"Yes... make it warmer, it's so cold," Olivia pouted under her blanket. She felt the blanket being lifted up. Suddenly, she felt two warm bodies laying next to her. "What the..." Olivia snapped out of her daze. She looked into Sebastian's eyes, who laid next to her. "What are you doing in my bed?!" Olivia yelled, also at the demon who was laying behind her.

"Warming you up," Claude answered. "That was your wish."

"Doesn't mean you are allowed to sleep in the bed like me!" Olivia yelled. A vein popped out of her forehead. It was quite tight. Olivia felt the demon's arms wrapping around her, bringing themselves closer to the girl. After she glanced at both demons, seeing them how they glared at each other, Olivia understood what happened. It was actually a supervision for both demons to watch over each other. Olivia shook her head in disbelief. It was actually quite nice, their bodies warmed Olivia up. It was uncomfortable but in the same time nice. "Okay...stay here... but don't even dare doing something to me while I'm asleep!" Olivia growled. She closed her eyes to sleep.

"Don't worry, Miss Olivia," Sebastian told her.

"Claude..." Olivia asked, thinking about the event today. "What about..."

"My injuries are all healed. Even broken bones heal within some hours," Claude said, cutting her off. "Please, don't think about it again."

She cuddled deeper into the blanket. Her eyelids closed for a few times before they opened again. "Hm. Claude...Sebastian...thank you. Just stay with me," she mumbled, half in sleep. To be honest, she wasn't really aware of what she said.

Soon, she fell asleep. Her chest was moving up and down while she was breathing. Out of the sudden, she moved closer to Sebastian, wrapping her right arm around his neck. The demon shuddered at the imagination of her waking up and misunderstanding this position. He earned a death glare from Claude. He also moved closer to Olivia, pulling the girl slightly back. Suddenly, Olivia turned around, now she wrapped her right around Claude and her left arm around Sebastian at the same time, while laying on her belly. She almost laid on top of the demon's chests. But it seemed to make her feel comfortable in her sleep. In contrast to the demons. Claude and Sebastian laid close to each other, like an old married couple, with the girl laying between them a little. They glared at each other with their red glowing eyes.

Olivia's head hung over their shoulders. Slowly, Sebastian moved a little until her head laid on his chest. The girl turned around again, hugging the demons tightly in her sleep.

"You..you...idiots..." Olivia mumbled.

She was talking in her sleep. Claude and Sebastian both shivered. If Olivia woke up like this, she would punch the demons back to hell. It was a misunderstanding, but would the girl understand it?

Sebastian smiled, placing a hand on Olivia's back. Narrowing his eyes in jealousy, Claude did the same.

It was the longest and most horrible night they've ever had...

* * *

><p>"Please, take a look at your notes again. Class is dismissed for today... but..." Sebastian... I mean Professor Michaelis said. "Miss Warrington, would you stay here? We have to talk about your late appearance today," the demonic university professor hissed, narrowing his eyes.<p>

After the lessons were over again, Olivia stayed in the room as the only one. After she had come much too late today, Sebastian was more than just angry.

The demon professor sat down in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "Any apologies? Or explanations?" he asked harshly.

"Yes!" Olivia exclaimed. She pulled her backpack of her shoulders, reaching for some sheets of papers inside. She pulled them out and handed them to the professor. "I found a new apartment," she stated.

"Apartment?" Sebastian asked, taking his glasses, he wore as professor, in his hands.

"Yes! We will move," Olivia said with a smile. "It's closer to the university and after all my neighbors recognized you as university teacher who actually lives together with me, I can't show up again. It's too embarrassing. We will move on Saturday!" she exclaimed impressed.

Sebastian blinked a couple of times. First, he didn't agree to her decision but would be wrong with moving? Nothing. The demon let out a sigh. "As you wish, my lady," he said, placing his hand on his chest. "It's a surprise but that doesn't excuse your late appearance. As student it is your duty to be in class when the lesson begins. Shall I punish you to remind you about your duties?" the demon asked with a dark grin. Suddenly, Olivia smashed a heavy book on his head. It was actually the art history book for university.

"Bad demon..." Olivia said, rather unimpressed. Secretly, she shivered at the word 'punishment'.

The door to the room opened and Cla...Professor Faustus entered. "I hope I don't interrupt you," he said, walking in.

"No, not at all," Olivia smiled.

"Our young master has made a decision. We will move," Sebastian said, rubbing his now hurting head. A small bump developed already.

"Moving?" Claude repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading chapter 7.<br>**

**If you like this story so far, please leave a review :) Your reviews really...really...really mean a lot to me. I can see that some people like 'Kuro Sensei', so please, everyone, support me! It really helps me with writing if I get so nice reviews from you :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji! It belongs to the genius Yana Toboso!**

**EXTRA:**

**Sebastian: Miss Olivia, please forgive me.**

**Olivia: It's alright...Sebastian.**

**Claude: Miss Olivia. Do you have any requests?**

**Olivia: Yes, leave me some privacy.**

***Claude and Sebastian glaring at each other***

**Sebastian: My master! *grabs Olivia* Get your own one!**

**Olivia: Bad demon *slapping Sebastian's head* Bad, bad demon.**

**Claude: You're a really bad demon. *chuckles***


	8. J For Jealousy

**Chapter 8: J For Jealousy  
><strong>

"Baka!" Hiroki yelled, slamming the ladle on Benny's head. The kitchen apprentice winced and rubbed his head. A huge bump already began to develop. The apprentice pouted with tears in his eyes but was ignored by his boss. Hiroki-sama wasn't really happy with his staff but it couldn't be helped. "Oi, Olivia, where is the order from table number 5?" the man asked.

Olivia rushed into the kitchen. "I'm already on the way!" she exclaimed. Olivia grabbed the tablets with the meals and carried them over to the persons at the table in the corner. "Bon appetite," she smiled. Sighing, Olivia went back behind the counter. She glanced at Mai who just played with her noodle soup. "I'm exhausted. The day is so busy," she mumbled to her friend. "And tomorrow I have to go out of my apartment. I don't even have much time but I have to do the whole move all alone. I already packed all my things but I don't know how..." she muttered with annoyance. "Hey, what's wrong?" Olivia asked, noticing Mai playing with her noodle soup.

"Uh..what?" Mai asked, getting ripped out of her trance.

"What's wrong?" Olivia repeated her question. She leaned her chin in the palms of her hands.

Mai gulped. Her cheeks became red slightly. "It's about...well... a..uhm... It's because...I like someone," she explained with a stuttering and shaking voice.

Olivia raised her eyebrows in curiosity. A huge smile stretched out on her lips. She took her glass which was filled with lemonade. "Aha, interesting," she remarked, taking a sip of her lemonade. "And...who is the lucky person? Benny?" Olivia asked, pointing to the kitchen with her thumb. "Or someone in our class?" she asked curiously. "Just say it, you can trust me," the young woman said, smiling. Drinking her lemonade, she waited for an answer. Her curiosity grew from second to second.

"Well...it's...indeed someone in our class," Mai stuttered, playing with her glasses.

"Who?" Olivia mumbled.

"Professor Michaelis," Mai explained.

Olivia spat out the lemonade like a fountain. She had almost choked on in in surprise. While coughing loudly, Olivia was panting heavily in shock. "What?!" she yelled with wide eyes. "Are you serious!?" Olivia screamed, approaching her Japanese friend.

Mai quickly covered Olivia's mouth with her hands. "Ssssh!" she snapped. "Do you want the whole city to know!?" she asked.

Olivia's expression changed. She started chuckling loudly. It was just too funny. She covered her mouth with her hand to avoid bursting out in laughter. "Oh, my god! You can't be serious!" Olivia laughed. "He is...you know... our professor. How did it happen?" Olivia asked with curiosity.

Shrugging with her shoulders, Mai blushed. She pressed the tips of her index fingers together in embarrassment. "I don't know. But he is so... adorable. He is well-built, his way of speaking, this professor is just awesome in all ways. Everyone in the university likes him. Also Professor Faustus, but Professor Michaelis is... only one dream of a professor," Mai said, blushing. Her gaze wandered to the ceiling With a dreamy look, she forgot everything around her.

"Okay..." Olivia mumbled. _Rather one hell of a butler... or one hell of a pervert..._ Olivia thought. But she couldn't change it. Mai didn't know about the professors' demonic secrets. And Olivia couldn't imagine that Mai would want to find out about these secrets. It was better for her and for her safety. "Mai, you should forget about this. I mean... they are our dem... teachers. They would never ever have a romance with one of their students. I mean both, Sebast...I mean Professor Michaelis and Faustus, do have their limits and controls. They both have their principles," Olivia explained. Trying to avoid Mai from falling in love with Sebastian, she fended off Mai's idea.

Mai sighed. It was obvious. She had a bad case of falling in love with a demonic teacher. "But... he is just so adorable," she sighed, already dreaming about her idol again.

"Don't think you have a chance," Olivia said, cleaning the counter with a wet cloth. "But don't be too sad. I have warned you," Olivia said.

"Olivia?" Mai asked.

"Yes?"

Mai exhaled deeply before asking a question that rather bothered her for some time. "Could it be that you like our new professors, too?" she asked with a serious voice.

Olivia's eyes widened. Her face became pale. Before she was even able to reply, the door to the café opened and three people went in.

"Welcome in the Hir-h-holy c-cra..." slipping into the role of a waitress again, Olivia tried to welcome the new costumers, but she almost choked on her own spit as she saw Claude, Sebastian and the dean Takashi-sama entering the café and restaurant. "Oh, holy shi...shi-shifter," Olivi cursed, quickly avoiding to say that bad word. But the words 'oh shit' were written all over her face. They were almost visible in her expression. She grimaced, her fingernails dug into the wood of the counter in rage. "P-professor M..M...Michaelis..and F-Faustus... what a surprise to see you here..." she stuttered angrily.

Sebastian smiled. "Oh, Miss Olivia Warrington and Miss Mai Murakami," he remarked. "It's really a surprise," he said, glancing at Olivia slightly. He sensed her anger and her confusion.

The dean of the university chuckled. "Ho, ho, ho, you are right," Takashi-sama commented.

"May I-I ask, what y-you are doing here?" Olivia stuttered with a forced and horrible smile.

"Mister Takashi had the idea to become acquainted to each other. So we decided to go into this café," Claude explained, lifting up his glasses. He threw a charming look at Olivia but his charm bounced off on Olivia's dead serious and angry face. She kept glaring at the two demons. Sebastian and Claude could read the 'I-will-kill-you-for-sure-look' in her face. But they didn't care. Olivia wasn't in a good position to pout or even complain. And the demons used their superiority in a mean way. Claude chuckled. "And may I ask what you are doing here?" he asked.

Mai blushed even more. She turned her head away after she glanced at Sebastian Michaelis. "I... wanted to eat dinner..." she mumbled, almost not audible.

"And I'm working here," Olivia growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How determined. It's always nice to see young people working for a good future," Sebastian smiled, throwing a sinister glare at her. "Then I guess, we can order our meals now," the demon smiled. The three adults sat down next to Mai. And Sebastian was the closest person to her. Mai almost became unconscious. It was her greatest wish to be close to her beloved professor and now it became true. What a great day, but not for Olivia.  
>"We would like to have a nice ramen-soup. Nothing is better than a warm soup at such cold days," Sebastian said.<p>

Takashi-sama raised his hand. "Just a cup of green tea for me, please," he interrupted.

Olivia nodded with a forced and cramped smile. "S-sure..." she stuttered. Slowly turning around, Olivia headed for the kitchen. _I will kill them! First torture them, then drown them, then pulverize them and then kill them in the most horrible way possible,_ Olivia shouted into her head. She went into the kitchen to tell Benny, the apprentice, to prepare the soups for the customers.

Meanwhile at the counter, Mai couldn't believe her luck. She carefully glanced at the professors and then quickly turned her head away ashamed. Her cheeks changed into a cherry-red color. She couldn't help but blush. The red shade wouldn't disappear as long as Professor Michaelis sat next to her. Mai bit her lip and chewed on it slightly. She almost started to tremble in nervousness.

"Miss Murakami?" Sebastian asked her, this familiar charming smile appeared on his lips again.

"Oh..uh...yes!?" she span around, accidentally hitting her glass with her elbow. She knocked it over and the glass fell off the counter. With incredible agility Sebastian caught the glass without spilling the lemonade inside. He placed it on the counter again. "Wow, that was amazing," Mai said with a huge grin. She was more than impressed by her teacher. Not even that he looked very handsome, he was also smart, intelligent, flexible and charming. "How did you do this?" Mai asked.

This special in the same way mysterious smile appeared on Sebastian's lips again. "I'm merely one hell of a professor," he said. _A very stubborn and self-willed master, an old man who is just sitting around while drinking his tea and a red-haired clumsy girl... _Sebastian thought while looking at all the persons near to him. He first glanced at Olivia who was serving some other customers, then at Takashi-sama and then at Mai. _How interesting...that's almost..._ smiling, the demon thought before something different happened that caught his attention.

Some dark smoke came out of the kitchen after the sound of an explosion let the customers jump in surprise. "Baka!" Hiroki yelled out of the sudden. The boss of the restaurant chased after Benny as usual and hit his head with a ladle. "How did you forget this again? How many times did I tell you to turn off the gas flame!?" Hiroki screamed at his apprentice. He thew some heavy pots after Benny who ran away in fear. "You can't even cook a soup! All you can produce are coal briquettes!" shouting, Hiroki cursed.

_Déjà vu, _Sebastian thought.

"I'm sorry that it took so long," Olivia said, bringing some bowls with ramen-soup on a tablet. She placed the bowls on the counter in front of her university professors. "Have a nice appetite," Olivia said.

"Thank you very much," Claude smiled with a puppy-like look. It already sent shivers down Olivia's spine again.

"Oi, Olivia-chan!" Hiroki exclaimed. The old man came out of the kitchen after dealing with his apprentice. "You can quit for today. You already worked more than I told you to," her boss said. "Go and talk to your friends," Hiroki chuckled. "And you! Clean up the kitchen! You're allowed to go home after you cleaned up the mess you caused!" Hiroki yelled. The sudden change of his mood always scared Olivia. Luckily, he didn't throw pots at her or hit her with the ladle.

Olivia nodded. She took off the apron and thew it under the counter. Quickly, she ran around the huge wooden table and took the seat next to Mai.

Sebastian leaned forward, to take a better look at his master. "How interesting. Even with your young age you work in a restaurant? It's very wise of you. It's the best way to gain experiences," Sebastian told her. While eating his ramen-soup he continued to glance at the girls next to him. Olivia's rage in contrast with Mai's nervousness amused him. In other or in Sebastian's words, humans were just too interesting. But the fact that Olivia had to serve him this time was even more amusing. It was a pity that her work ended just now. Enjoying to see her running around and serving him would be much more amusing and entertaining. The demon let out a small chuckle. "But do you also spend some time in studying?" he asked, jumping into his role of a professor again. "I'm sure you have to be stressed. And working in a restaurant means spending a lot of time," the demon said.

_Stupid demon. Thinks that acting nicely helps to change my mind. Don't even try to ridicule me again,_ Olivia thought, clenching her teeth behind her lips. "Well, I'm sorry but I will go home now. I still have some important things to... handle," she said, thinking about ways to torture the demons for showing up in the cafe. The ideas of the most painful ways of torturing ran though Olivia's head, together with the imagination of seeing the demons begging for mercy. Unfortunately, that would only happen in her mind. The real life was different.

Claude slurped the rest of his soup at once. His expression hardened. It wasn't food for a demon and it obviously disgusted him. "I share Miss Warrington's opinion. It's quite late," Claude said, placing his glasses higher on his nose with his index finger. He stood up and reached into his trouser pocket. The demon pulled out the money for the soup and placed it on the counter. His reaction caused Sebastian to stand up, too.

"R-right," Mai stuttered. She hopped to her feet but unluckily stumbled over the bar chair she had sat on. Mai fell forward, seeming to fall to the ground.

In the last second, Sebastian caught her in his arms. Mai blushed in a dark shade of red. "Are you alright, Miss Murakami?" Sebastian asked, smiling at her.

"Y-yes..." Mai mumbled.

Olivia's jaw dropped at the same moment. Anger started to come up within her. Her blood was boiling in her veins. A huge vein popped out of her head. Forcing herself to keep quiet, Olivia bit her tongue. It hurt, but she had to find a way to calm herself even if that meant to bite herself. Her hands formed into fists, tight fists. Olivia grimaced and flinched in rage. Seeing the demon, who always annoyed her, smiling at her best friend in such a lovely way, disgusted Olivia. She stomped o Mai, pulling on her sleeve. "Let's go, Mai. See you tomorrow," Olivia hissed, glaring at the demons. She dragged Mai out of the café. After making sure that nobody followed her, she turned to her friend. "What was that about?" she snapped.

Still in her dreams and in the memory of being in Professor Michaelis' arms, Mai shook her head to catch her mind. "O..only an accident," she stuttered ashamed. "But it was... a nice accident," she smiled. Mai blushed even more and her smile stretched. "Olivia-chan... could it be that you were just... how should I say it..." Mai stuttered. "Jealous?"

"Jeal-" Olivia snapped in shock. "Jealous...as if, me and jealous," she let out a fake laugh.

"Just wanted to ask," Mai added quickly.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Sure. Me and jealous, that doesn't fit at all." With her hand she waved hastily. Her eyes snapped open as she thought about this word again. _Oh, my god! I've just been jealous because of this perverted demon!?_

* * *

><p>"Jealous. How can Mai call me jealous? Why should I be jealous? They are perverted, stupid and mean demons!" Olivia snapped silently. She talked to herself since she started to go home from university. The whole way now, she was mumbling death threats at the demons. She had the best reason for it. After the lessons in university Olivia was almost about to kill the demons. This time, Sebastian annoyed her in a different but not less horrible way. He had paid attention to all the female students in his class but not to Olivia this time. His charming way attracted all women.<br>And Claude blew a kiss to Olivia's direction only to make her angry. All the students almost passed out in shock. It was embarrassing.

Olivia sighed, she walked along the small corridor to her apartment. "I hope they will help me with the..." she said opening the door. Olivia's jaw dropped as she found her apartment completely empty. She couldn't find her table, or the futon bed. Nothing. Olivia shook her head. It wasn't her imagination.

"Oh, there you are," a voice said.

Olivia turned around, seeing her landlord standing behind her. The old lady who owned the house, she was quite friendly and actually liked young people like Olivia. "What?" Olivia asked in confusion. "Uh... where are my things?" she asked. "And where is my cat?"

"Didn't you send two furniture packers to get all your things?" the landlady asked.

Gazing into the air, Olivia shook her head. "Did they really..." she mumbled. "Ah...okay, well then...bye and thank you," she said, waving with her hand. Olivia went past her landlady until she came into the staircase. Without warning she sprinted out of the building and dashed down the street. _If the two demonic jerks... they don't even know the address! Jerks!_ Olivia shouted into her mind when she ran down the stairs to the subways station. She hopped into the next subway and drove to the district where her new apartment was. After five minutes she reached the right station and ran out of the subway station. Olivia dashed to the district where lots of high buildings were standing. It was all a huge residential area.  
>The young woman rushed to the first building and took the elevator to the fifteenth floor. It was quite high. Olivia ran out of the elevator and dashed to the door to her new apartment. Before she was even able to pull out her key of her coat pocket, the door opened and two demon butlers welcomed her.<p>

"Welcome home, master Olivia," Claude and Sebastian said simultaneously.

The corner of Olivia's mouth started twitching. She stepped into her apartment and stared at the furniture. "What the hell!?" she yelled. "How the hell did you do this?!" she snapped, taking off her shoes. She ran into the kitchen and the living-room. She saw a couch and a nice coffee table and lots of bookshelves she had never seen before. "Where did you get the furniture!?" Olivia turned her head to the demons.

"As your servants it's out duty to make you feel comfortable and this starts with a nice home," Sebastian said, bowing.

"But how did you get furniture! Did you steal it?" crossing her arms, Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Claude shook his head and took Olivia's hand. "Of course not," he said.

"I told you before, nothing is impossible for demons," Sebastian smiled in his usual charming way. He took Olivia's other hand and guided her to her room. Before he opened the door, she covered her eyes with his hands. "That's a surprise, my lady. Open your eyes when I tell you to," the demon butler said. Claude opened the door and carefully Sebastian pushed her into her new room. He took his hands from her eyes.

Olivia blinked and looked around. She almost got a heart-attack. With shining eyes, she let out a cry in joy. "Oh, my demon," she said. Her room was beautiful. A nice, big bed, a new desk, two bookshelves and a small sitting area. Also a new wallpaper with a nice design. Her jaw dropped open. Olivia bounced up and down on her feet, she couldn't believe her luck. "Oh, thank you!" Olivia said, jumping to Claude and Sebastian. She wrapped her arms around the demons, cuddling them. For a moment she forgot what she was doing. Olivia was just too happy.  
>"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she almost cried.<p>

**_I know. To be honest I was jealous for a moment. But I noticed that I had a good reason. Two demon butlers weren't as bad as I thought. They also have good sides... sometimes, somewhere deep inside...some good sides you first have to search for..._**

"I can't tell you how happy I am," Olivia said, wrapping her arms tighter around the demons.

Sebastian and Claude rather stared at her in disbelief and somehow in shock, too. But after a while they smiled. "Nothing to thank us," Sebastian said, placing his hand on her back.

"Okay, maybe I was too egoistic. But thank you," Olivia said with an honest smile. She slowly leaned her head closer to Claude and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. She did the same move again but this time placed another kiss on Sebastian's cheek. "That's just my way to say 'thank you'. But don't get it wrong. I'm still angry because of the ways you tease me in university," Olivia said with a rapid change of her mood.

The demon butlers stared at her with wide eyes. To their surprise, Neko-chan also wanted to be part of the hug. The cat went over to Sebastian, jumped and dug her claws in his pants. It seemed like she wanted to cuddle, too.

"Somehow and sometimes... I don't regret that I summoned you," Olivia said, winking. Her smile disappeared, as she noticed the demons' glares their shot at each other. With Claude hugging her and Sebastian hugging her, it was kind of scary. The demons both narrowed their eyes and glared at each other. It was like a mental death threat.  
>Olivia's gaze wandered from Sebastian to Claude. She wanted to step back but the demons kept her in their grips. The girl started to feel uncomfortable, but for a good reason. "Sebastian? Claude?" she asked, not getting a response from her demon butlers.<p>

Slowly, but noticeable, Claude pulled Olivia closer to his chest. Sebastian did the same.

"Oh...dear..." Olivia sighed.

**_To my relief, I wasn't the only person who was jealous. Two demons in the house, each demon jealous at the other one, was kind of dangerous. But luckily, I knew how to deal with it..._**

"Could you please let go of me now?" Olivia asked, raising one eyebrow.

In their rivalry battle, Sebastian and Claude ignored the girl. They didn't even hear her.

Olivia sighed once again. She raised her arm, put one hand on Claude's head and the other hand on Sebastian's head. She earned very suspicious looks from the demons.

"Master?" Claude asked.

Olivia smiled before she slammed their heads together. The sound of the impact of their heads was loud and echoed through the apartment. Their tight hugs around Olivia loosened immediately and Olivia was free again. She watched the two demon butlers dropping to their knees and wincing in pain. The young woman only sighed, shaking her head as if she was talking to two little children. "I told you to let me go," she said, acting innocently.

"I...I'm sorry..master..."Claude stuttered, obviously in pain.

"That's better," chuckling, Olivia smiled. She went past the demons. She had a great mood. The day couldn't be better. A new apartment, nice furniture, and two demons who laid on the ground while groaning in pain. She saw the demons how they rubbed their now hurting heads.

Sebastian and Claude had to admit it. They have never had a master like Olivia before. Something was special about this girl.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Important note:<strong>

**Sorry for the late update. I was busy and I didn't get any ideas for the chapter. But now, here it is. I hope you like it.  
><strong>

**I've thought about some things and I've made a decision yesterday. I want to hear your thoughts about Kuro Sensei but I also want to write the story how you would like it most. So, in the next chapters I will ask you some question and I would be very very very happy if you could answer them. Just leave a review or write a PM. I would be very happy to see what you think. **

**He is my question:**

**Which couple do you like more? Olivia x Claude ? Or Olivia x Sebastian?  
><strong>

**Please tell me your opinion and the reason. It counts on your opinion how I will let this story continue and end. So, please tell me.  
>See you in the next chapter :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (unfortunately)! It belongs to the brilliant genius Yana Toboso!**


	9. Her Servants, Favor

**Chapter 9: Her Servants, Favor  
><strong>

Olivia panted heavily as she ran to her apartment. She looked at her watch on her wrist. "Huh, if I'm lucky they won't notice my disappearance until the break is over," she mumbled to herself with a smile. In her lunch break, Olivia had decided to quit university for today and go home. But not because of laziness, no. She had something different in her mind. After the demons had furnished her new apartment in such a nice and beautiful way, she felt grateful for it. And somehow, Olivia wanted to thank them. After the bad luck with the little, insignificant kisses on their cheeks, Olivia had made another plan. She wanted to prepare dinner for the two demons and wanted them to have a nice evening. Even though they were her servants, Olivia didn't really agree. She felt kind of useless. She wasn't allowed to clean, or to cook. Okay, she didn't like cleaning or cooking at all but showing her gratitude was a nice gesture.  
><em>Just because my roommates are demons doesn't mean that I have to be mean to them all the time, <em>Olivia thought as she rushed out of the subway station. _Except for the moments they try to tease me..._  
>Olivia ran up the street to the residential area. The young woman dashed into the high building, took the elevator to the fifteenth floor and ran to her apartment. She quickly went inside and locked the door behind her.<p>

"Let's start," raising her fists, Olivia said with enthusiasm.

She pulled off her jacket and threw it on the couch, she did the same with her backpack. Olivia first washed her hands, bound her hair into a tight ponytail and wrapped an apron around her waist. "Let's see... what should I cook?" Olivia muttered to herself. She grabbed one cookbook, honestly the only one she had, and opened it. She skipped the pages as soon as the meals seemed to be difficult to cook. But she found something. It was easy, it looked yummy and even Olivia was able to cook it. "Aha, noodle casserole with spinach, ham and a lot of cheese. Perfect," Olivia smiled. Her gaze wandered to the clock which hung above the wall unit. "One hour... I think I can make it in that time," the young woman said.

The cooking marathon started. First Olivia filled a pot with water and let it boil on the hotplate. Meanwhile, she cut the ham into little pieces. "Ouch..." Olivia yelped. She had accidentally cut herself with the knife. The injury on her finger started bleeding. "One minute and already cut," Olivia snapped, rather to herself. She bound a small rag of a kitchen cloth around her finger to stop the bleeding. Olivia pouted, she continued with her work to cut the ham. After two more minutes, she cut in her finger again. "Ow!" the girl winced. "Okay, two minutes and two cuts. I don't want to know how I will look like when I finished the casserole," Olivia muttered more to herself. "Oh, well. I'm sure this will be funny."

* * *

><p>"I hate cooking!" Olivia yelped again. "Ow! I hate cooking! I hate it!" the woman complained and pouted loudly. She stirred the almost ready noodles and burned her hand on the hot pot again. Just to mention it, it was the second package of noodles. She had accidentally messed up the first package after she forgot to take it from the hotplate. Now, more than one hour later the hum was cut and ready. The only thing left was the spinach. Olivia really had no skills to cook. "I will never ever cook for these two demons again," Olivia hissed.<br>Her hands were already wrapped into bandages. Proofing that she wasn't able to cook or even able to cut vegetables into pieces, Olivia almost let the noodles boil over. She squealed in shock as she heard the sizzling sound of the water hitting the hotplate. Quickly, she turned it off. "I hate cooking!" Olivia growled. She poured off the water from the noodle pot and filled the now ready noodles into casserole form.  
>"Selling my soul for cooking and cleaning, that wasn't as stupid as I thought," she growled with clenched teeth.<p>

"Miss Warrington, skipping class will have huge consequences."

Olivia's head spun around as she heard the familiar voice that whispered something into her ear. As she turned her head around, she found a certain demon butler, with the name Sebastian, leaning over her shoulder. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Olivia screamed in shock and surprise. She accidentally let go of the pot. It fell down and was about to hit the ground. Luckily, Sebastian caught the pot. He placed it on the cupboard. Olivia pressed herself closer to the sink in shock. "W-w-w-what the hell are you doing here?" she stuttered, pointing at Sebastian.

The demon smiled. "Class is over now," he told her.

The young woman stared at the clock. "Wait! How did you do this? Class ended just one minute ago!" she yelled, pointing at the clock on the wall.

Sebastian stepped closer to her and leaned down to her level. He looked into the frightened girl's eyes. "You still underestimate me," he said, obviously hurt by her question. "I'm still one hell of a professor," he said. A smirk spread out on his lips. "Miss Olivia, do you have any explanation for skipping class today?" he asked her with a serious voice. There was not hint of joking or humor hidden in it.

Olivia shuddered, she ducked and pressed her body more to the working surface. "Uhm...it's just...well...it's embarrassing to say... but I..." she stuttered with blushing cheeks.

"Miss Olivia Warrington," Sebastian said. When he called her 'Miss' it only had two reasons. Reason one, he called her Miss Olivia when he was together with others and couldn't call her by her normal name. And reason two, he only called her by her surname when he was angry, upset or had something mean in his mind. Sebastian leaned closer to Olivia. "You know, only naughty students skip their lessons and naughty students have to be punished," the demon ended his sentence.

Olivia's skin tingled, she gulped. She sneaked away from Sebastian and tried to escape to the other side. Avoiding to break the eye contact with the demon, Olivia slowly sneaked away from him. But she wondered, Sebastian was only watching her with her stupid escaping attempt. He didn't do anything to approach her. Olivia suddenly bumped into something. It was rather tall. She couldn't remember that there was standing something between the kitchen and the dinette. Olivia raised her hand and touched the thing that cut off her way to run away. "H-help..." she mumbled with a twitching lip. Slowly and scared, she raised her head and found two yellow eyes staring down into hers. "Claude, help me!" Olivia screamed, jumping into Claude's arms. She pointed at Sebastian again. "Help me! He wants to punish me because I skipped today! Help me!" she begged, pressing herself to the demon's chest.

Claude glanced at Sebastian and back to Olivia. His grip around her tightened and he didn't let the girl down to the ground. "I'm sorry, Miss Olivia, but I agree with Mister Michaelis. He is right," he said. It was hard for him to admit it but Claude hid his slight anger perfectly.

The young woman's eyes went wide, her body stiffened. "Let me go!" Olivia yelled, struggling out of the sudden. She punched the demon's chest with her fists but didn't succeed with her attempt. Claude's iron-like grip around her scared her. "That's an order! Put me down!" Olivia screamed in panic.

"Excuse me, young lady, as long as it is for your welfare I can't do that," Claude said in a calm voice.

"What does punishments have to do with my welfare?" Olivia yelled. She almost hopped out of his arms, only to be caught leaning over his shoulder. In contrast to both demons, especially Claude, Olivia was small. She felt like a rabbit, facing two hungry wolves. "Please, let me go! Aaah!" the young woman screamed. She kicked her feet around and waved with her fists until she wriggled herself out of the demon's grip. Olivia quickly dashed into her room with two demons chasing after her. She slammed her door shut and locked it. "Victory!" Olivia yelled at the demons outside of her room. She sighed in relief while smiling and turned around to lean her back on the door. Her eyes went wide and she didn't even dare breathing anymore. "H-h-how..." she asked, pointing at the demons in front of her.

Somehow, Claude and Sebastian made it into her room. Olivia pressed herself to the door in fear, her body was trembling. Both, Claude and Sebastian put one hand on each side next to the girl's head. They leaned closer, both wearing big, sinister grins on their lips. "There is no way of escape," Claude told her. He grabbed Olivia by her collar and threw her over his shoulder. Olivia struggled and protested but she had no chance against the tall demon butler. Claude walked over to her bed, followed by Sebastian.

Sebastian only grinned at Olivia. "I hope you can forgive us," he said, placing his hand on his chest.

"Wait, wait, wait! Olivia screamed with tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean to skip class! I only wanted to cook dinner for you to show you my gratitude! But because I'm horrible with cooking and you are always faster than me, I had to go earlier. And I only wanted to impress you because you always do so much for me! I just wanted to be useful at least one time! I wanted to do you a favor! That's all!" Olivia explained, yelling. "Please, don't hurt me!" folding her hands, she begged. "I won't do it again, I promise!"  
>After seconds of silence, Olivia opened her eyes again. Claude had turned his head to hear, looking down to the girl who hung over his shoulder. Even Sebastian stared at her.<p>

"My lady, we would never hurt you," Sebastian stated, walking closer to her. He tapped his index finger on her forehead once. "And the intention to cook dinner for us is honestly nice, but not necessary. I hope you remember that demons don't like the food of humans. And to mention it again, we are your servants. Not the other way around," he said.

Claude carefully let Olivia down. He knelt in front of her while placing his hand on his chest. "I'm sincerely sorry, if we scared you," the demon with the glasses apologized.

Olivia sighed loudly, she dropped to her knees. "It's okay... I just thought I could... forget about it," Olivia said. "It's just about making it easier to live togethe...ah!" Olivia exclaimed. She jumped to her feet and ran into her kitchen. She already had turned on the oven and forgot about it after the demons' attack. Olivia quickly turned it off again. "Uh, I still have to cut the spinach," she mumbled. Olivia ignored the demons and grabbed her knife. She rather ripped the spinach into pieces.

"May I help you?" Claude asked, leaning over Olivia's shoulder. He placed his left hand over hers and guided her with the knife.

First, Olivia gasped in surprise, but she didn't protest. Instead, she turned around and held the knife in front of Claude's face. "Can you help me? I'm also hungry and not even half done," she said, pouting. Claude first expected to help her in the way he did just a couple of seconds ago but he agreed to her request. "And Sebastian..." Olivia looked at Sebastian. She blinked quickly and folded her hands, begging. "I still haven't...well..." she mumbled with a high, puppy-like voice. The demon didn't even have to hear the whole sentence. He already got some plates, and cutlery and placed it on the table. Meanwhile, Olivia distributed the ham and cheese in the casserole form. And after Claude had finished his job, the spinach was in the form, too. Olivia quickly shoved the form into the hot oven.  
>"Okay... we have to wait a couple of minutes, but don't forget about it," Olivia exclaimed. She went to the couch and hopped on it, stretching out her limbs. "I'm tired...cooking is so exhausting..." she mumbled, crossing her arms behind her head.<p>

"I told you already. Leave the cooking to us, we are your servants," Sebastian said as he walked over to her. He suddenly grabbed her ankles, lifted her legs up, sat down on the couch and put her legs over his lap. Olivia first stared at him in disbelief and Claude, who was watching it, grabbed a pan from the kitchen cupboard and reached back with it, aiming at Sebastian in anger.

Olivia waved with her hands hastily. "No... no!" she mentioned Claude to stop.

The demon clenched his teeth in rage but he calmed down after Olivia's, almost wordless, command to stop. Instead, Claude put the pan down again. He walked around the couch, wrapped his arms around Olivia and kinda lifted her up, what she didn't like at all. Claude sat down on the couch and placed Olivia in his lap. "I'm sorry, master," he apologized for his brutal reaction with the pan. He wrapped his arms around her waist again, keeping her in his grip. Olivia could feel Sebastian's anger raising already. The words 'let the hell go of her' were written all over his face together with three exclamation marks. Claude ignored the other demon, he only smiled slightly.

Gulping, Olivia tried to calm down. _It's okay, Olivia. Don't worry. He is only... holding you...and your are only... sitting in his lap! Oh, my god!_ Olivia shuddered with a scared expression. She glanced at the two demons, sensing trouble coming closer. Big trouble. She bit her bottom lip in nervousness. _Should I protest now? If I say something, Claude and Sebastian will start fighting again. But if I won't say something, Sebastian is going to kill Claude..._ the young woman thought in panic. Tapping the tips of her fingers together and keeping quiet was the best thing Olivia could do in this moment. She felt uncomfortable and the knowledge that two demons were fighting for her property reinforced this bad feeling.  
>One minute passed and soon a second minute and a third one. Olivia's expression hardened from second to second and she became more nervous. "Uhm...Claude..." she asked accidentally. In the moment she promised herself not to say a single word, her mouth opened and a small request escaped her lips. "Could you please ...l-let go of me?" she asked, whispering.<p>

"Of course, young lady," the demon replied with disappointment in his voice. He slowly took his arms off her, even though it was with resistance. Olivia quickly moved into the middle. She sat in a gap between two jealous demons. Not the best situation.

"Well... may I ask you something?" Olivia whispered, tapping her fingers on her knees.

The demons both nodded in agreement.

Olivia took a deep breath. "So, do you really have to do everything what I say?" she asked curiously.

"This is a quite difficult question," Sebastian replied with a delightful smile. "But actually yes. There are some exceptions but in a blood-sealed contract we would have to do everything you tell us," the demon explained. He earned a death-like glare from Claude who mentioned to watch what he says. Sebastian quickly glanced at Olivia, narrowing his eyes.

"A blood-sealed contract?" Olivia asked.

Sebastian narrowed his even eyes more. Secretly he had hoped that Olivia wouldn't hear the last part of his sentence. But the girl's attention was caught. Her curiosity won again. The demon gave a small smile. "It is not important," he said. _At least not until the time comes, Miss Olivia, _he thought in the darkest corner of his mind. In the moment nobody would notice it, he licked his lips hungrily. With his demonic smile, the demon butler he glanced at his master. There was a hint of danger in his gaze.

Olivia didn't really recognize the situation's tension. "But tell me about it. What's the blood-sealed contract?" she asked, leaning her chin in the palms of her hands.

"As I said, it's not impor-" Sebastian wanted to avoid this topic but Olivia kept annoying him.

"Please, tell me," Olivia said with puppy-like eyes. She put on her pouting face on, trying to convince him.

"Do you smell this?" Claude asked, interrupting.

Olivia sniffled a bit, she rather looked like a dog in her action. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. "The casserole! I totally forgot it!" she jumped to her feet and dashed into the kitchen, seeing smoke coming out of the oven. She ripped the oven open and a dark cloud of smoke blew into her face. She coughed heavily, grabbed a towel and waved with it, blowing the smoke away. "Oh...the casserole..." she mumbled disappointed as she saw the coal briquette in the form. There was no hint of a noodle anymore. It was a black and burned briquette. _I can't compare my cooking skills with Benny's. Mine is even worse...I'm lucky that I don't have to work in Hiroki's kitchen..._ Olivia thought, almost about to cry. She lowered her head. Tears already developed in the corners of her eyes and her stomach rumbled like thunder.  
>She turned to her two demonic servants. "Sorry... I can't even cook a simple casserole. Now we don't have anything to eat...and the fridge is empty, too..." she put on a fake smile.<p>

Claude went over to the young and now depressed woman. Trying to comfort her, he laid his hand on her shoulder. "My lady, please don't worry. Let me buy some food and then I will cook a nice and warm meal for you," he said to her in a soft voice.

Her lips were trembling in joy. Olivia suppressed some tears. "Really?" the woman asked with teary eyes. "Would you do this for me?" folding her hands, she asked.

"Of course," Claude replied.

"But there is a small problem in your plan," Olivia said, her expression changed back to normal rapidly. She earned a suspicious and in the same time confused look from the demon. Olivia pointed behind the demon. "In the time you offered me to buy food, Sebastian already went away to do what you actually planned,'' explaining, Olivia pointed at the door.

The demon butler with the glasses span his head around, finding nobody behind him. His blood started to boil in his veins in anger. Sebastian stole his plan. He wanted to impress his young lady Olivia, but now it was too late. The demon growled in rage and clenched his teeth. _Very well, at least I'm alone with the young master now, _the demon told himself. He pushed his glasses up, bringing it into the correct place on his nose.

The young woman stretched out her arms tiredly. She yawned with sleepy eyes. "I'm tired..." Olivia muttered. Rubbing her eyes with her right hand, she only proved that fact. "Now Claude, sorry for the interruption before. So, what does the blood-sealed contract mean?" Olivia asked with curiosity. The demon didn't like it at all.

"Miss Olivia, I'm quite certain that you don't want to hear the answer," the demon said, walking over to her. His height made her looking up to him. She almost got a rigid neck. He was too tall for her. It also scared the girl. "Please, don't think about it anymore," Claude added. He gazed down at the girl in front of him. It caused Olivia to step back. The demon followed her, getting closer and closer to her. A smirk stretched out on his lips. "It's nothing for you to care about," the servant grinned.

Olivia stepped back further. She already reached the couch with her legs. "But...well..." protesting a little, Olivia stuttered. She didn't feel comfortable in her position.

Claude smirked. "Please, trust me," he said, leaning down to her. "But..."

It only made the young woman to lean back. She suddenly stumbled over the couch and let out a small cry. Olivia fell back. In her hope to catch her balance, she grabbed Claude's jacket and accidentally pulled him down, too. Olivia landed on the couch and something heavy on top of her, pressing her down to the mattress. As she opened her eyes, she found Claude laying on top of her. To her surprise he was also as shocked and confused as Olivia. The demon stared at her with wide eyes. His golden eyes met her olive-brown ones. Their gazes met in the middle, connecting the demon and the young woman. For a while neither one of them made a move nor did they break the eye contact.  
>In the silence they stared at each other in shock.<p>

"M... master..." Claude whispered.

Olivia still stared at him. She blushed in embarrassment as she noticed the demon laying on top of her. Her cheeks were colored in a dark shade of cherry-red. Ashamed, she looked aside. "So...sorry, I didn't mean to..." she stuttered in a trembling voice. The speed of her breathing raised, her heart was beating rapidly and pounding against her chest. "It was m-my fault..."

Claude narrowed his eyes when the shocked feeling disappeared. "It's alright, master," he replied calmly.

"Do you mind..." Olivia asked, biting her lower lip. "Well...uhm... you know..." she stuttered. Actually, she wanted to ask him if he could get off her but in her embarrassment she couldn't even create one sentence. Her words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

The demon knew the meaning of her words and he knew what she wanted to say. He ignored it. Claude slightly leaned away from her but didn't get away from the girl. Something didn't allow him to go away. He was kept in the position, leaning over Olivia. The demon kept her in place, not wanting her to stand up. His eyes narrowed a little. "My master, if you really wish to know more about the blood-sealed contract..." with glowing eyes, Claude leaned closer to her again. His reaction caused the woman to press herself further into the couch mattress. And his demonic eyes scared her. They were shining in a mix of violet and red, his irises became thin like cat eyes.

Olivia's skin tingled, she gulped deeply. "Uhm... C-Claude... I... wha- what is it with your mood? O...one second ago you didn't even...want to talk a-about it," the girl stuttered, shivering. She placed her hands on his chest to stop him from coming closer. But soon the distance between them became less. _Trouble straight ahead! Does he actually know the meaning of the word 'privacy'!? _she thought. "But...what is the blood-sealed contract?" she asked, trying to push him away. Without success. She suddenly realized that the demon had lost his self-control again.

"The final contract to... mark the prey as my property..." the demon said, gently brushing lips along Olivia's. He could feel the fear in her breath and she felt his hot breath on her skin. She ducked even more as the demon moved closer again.

"W..wait..." Olivia mumbled. She closed her eyes. Her eyelids shut for some reason, they felt heavy and weak. She felt his hand wandering over her shoulder. Before Claude closed the gap between their lips, Olivia finally pushed him away with all her strength. "Stop-"

"My, my, I hope I'm not interrupting your little game," a familiar voice said, cutting off Olivia.

Olivia's and Claude's head spun around, seeing Sebastian leaning against the wall. He smiled, rather smirked in a strange and sinister way. Only the way he looked at them, Olivia could tell that he was angry. More than just angry. He couldn't even hid his rage and demonic aura anymore.  
>Olivia stared at him with a shocked expression. She gulped as she realized in what situation Sebastian had caught them.<p>

"Uhm... it's not what it looks like," Olivia tried to explain. Her cheeks became bright red.

"Of course," Sebastian replied, walking towards them.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Happy Valentine's Day everyone :)<span>  
><strong>

**I hope you like the new chapter, I hurried a lot to finish and post it today.  
>By the way, thank you for all the reviews and PMs to my questions. The current status is: Sebastian X Olivia (4)  Claude X Olivia (5) / Claude X Olivia X Sebastian (2)**

**You can still tell me what your favorite pairing is. If you still want to change your mind or tell me your favorite pairing (for those who haven't voted yet), please leave a review or write a PM :)**

**Here is another question if you don't mind:**

**Do you like the way Olivia gets teased by her demons? Yes or no? And what's your opinion about it?  
><strong>

**I'm curious what you will say :)  
>Happy Valentine's Day!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso!**


	10. Her Sevants, Secrets

**Chapter 10: Her Servants, Secrets**

"Se...Sebastian?" Olivia asked as she saw the demon approaching her.

Immediately, Claude hopped off of her and the couch, straightened and stepped in front of the other demon. Facing him with a glare, he stood in front of Sebastian, protecting the girl behind him. He glared at the demon angrily. "Don't even dare coming near the master," Claude threatened in a sharp and dangerous voice.

The certain demon with the name Sebastian giggled as his eyes narrowed. His smirk became even more sinister and his irises became thin. The tension in the room was thick. It could be simply cut with a knife. Sebastian stepped closer to Claude. Even though Claude was taller, Sebastian didn't care. "You forget, she is also my master," hissing, Sebastian whispered. Neither one of the demon had made a move yet. The only motion came from Olivia's eyes. She watched the demons with a worried expression. Her eyes flickered in the moment when she expected an attack but nothing happened.  
>"But as the one who tried to hide the secret from her, you change your mind rather quickly," Sebastian smirked.<p>

_Secret? _Olivia thought. She blinked before she saw Sebastian raising his hand to Claude's throat. Quickly, she jumped between the demons, stopping them from their intentions. "Stop it!" the young woman yelled, stretching out her arms protectively. "Don't fight again!'' she commanded.

Sebastian's eyes became normal and changed back into their usual color. He smiled and placed his hand on his heart. "Excuse me, my lady," he spoke softly.

"What secret are you talking about?" Olivia asked when she lowered her arms again.

Keeping his mouth shut, Sebastian smirked again. It wasn't his usual charming smile, nor his dangerous and demonic smirk. It was different, his smirk was rather cold in the same time soft. He reached out for the female's face and brushed one of her bangs behind her ear gently. "There is no sense in hiding it, my lady. I will tell you the truth... but are you really prepare to hear it?" he asked her. Hesitating but sure of it, Olivia nodded slightly which let the demon's smirk grew wider. "Very well. I already mentioned the blood-sealed contract a few times. The blood-sealed contract seals the final bond between human and demon. It's the final state. But also this state is divided into three other contracts. You already know the deal with the devil, the Faustian Contract. It binds us to you, in exchange for your soul we will fulfill all your wishes and demands," Sebastian explained, earning a sharp glare, a threat that wasn't verbal from the other demon.

Olivia kept listening carefully. She was already familiar with the first part but the curiosity to hear more about it was to great to ignore it.

"The second state is... in case of a double contract, to choose one of the demons," Sebastian explained further. "Owning two demons isn't possible, so the devils' prey has to decide. Step two of the contract binds predator and prey closer to each other. The demon has to obey without resistance, it's similar to the first part but has some special rules. The most important rule is, as I said before, going to step two of the contract and choose one of your servants," he said.

The young woman frowned. "Okay, you already told me this! That's nothing new and especially no secret!" she snapped with her hands balled into fists.

"But you still don't know the way the contract get sealed completely," Sebastian told her. He leaned his head to the right side, his eyebrows formed a worried and unsure expression. "Unfortunately it can't be changed," the demon said.

"What?" Olivia asked, raising her eyebrow. "How is it..." she didn't even dare asking anymore. The bad feeling in her stomach appeared again, giving her a hint of what would happen.

Claude stepped in front of her, standing next to Sebastian. He laid his hand on his chest in respect. "I'm sincerely to say it but there is no choice for you left."

"The second state of the contract is sealed with a kiss between human and demon," Sebastian added.

There was silence in the room. Dead, serious cold and dangerous silence.

Sebastian and Claude smiled, expecting a bad reaction from the girl. They already saw her eyebrow twitching and her hands how they formed into fists. Tight fists.

Olivia opened her mouth to say something.

"What..."

* * *

><p>"...the hell do they think they are?" Olivia growled, hissing between her teeth. "Demons, such perverted pseudo-demons! Not even showing up today! Pah!" She stomped over the campus away from the university building angrily, her hands formed to tight fists. A huge vein popped out of her head and her eyes narrowed. All the students who came in her way, almost ran away from her. "Stupid demons!" she snapped, talking to herself. "Do they really think I would kiss one of them? But kissing both? What a nightmare! Not even in the worst dream!" breathing heavily, the young woman tried to hide her anger. Without success.<br>"Are they kidding me? How can they say it to me face to face! Urhg...I should stop complaining, it was my fault. Why the hell did I open that stupid book?" Olivia became angry at herself. She stopped walking and her eyes went wide. "The book... if I find it, maybe I will find a way to get out of this chaos," Olivia mumbled. _Somehow...I have the feeling...that..._

The sound the huge clockwork of the building's tower shook her out of her thoughts. It was quite late and Olivia was on her way home. Thinking about the book, she quickly ran back into the building and dashed upstairs to the hall of the last lesson. On her way she met Mai.

"Oi, Olivia-chan!" Mai waved with her hands. "I thought you wanted to go home. Hey, do you know why our professors didn't appear today?"

Olivia quickly went along the corridor together with Mai. They didn't really talk a lot for the day. But the best and most important topic was why they didn't see her two famous professors today. It was weird and strange. Another professor, who they didn't know, held the lecture today but the students weren't happy. They wanted their professor Faustus and Michaelis again. After Mai and Olivia actually wanted to go home now, a not expected word fell as they walked around the corner and someone greeted them.

"Hello..." a very annoyed and tired voice said.

Mai and Olivia turned to the side. "Hell...aaah!" Mai gasped in shock, seeing her professors in such a bad condition. Claude and Sebastian both had swollen cheeks and blue bruises on them. They looked horrible, just like after a street fight. The Japanese girl with the red hair blushed, in the same time she got nervous. "Oh my god, what happened to you?" she asked Professor Faustus and Professor Michaelis.

Sebastian turned his head to Olivia, glaring at her for a moment. His gaze wandered back to Mai and his mouth turned into a nice, charming smile. Unfortunately, it didn't distract from the injury he had. His swollen cheek let his smile look rather... dare I say it...stupid and his cheek looked even bigger. "Nothing to worry about," he replied. "But I'm sure we will find the person who did this to us and let him suffer," he said, smiling. In the same time, Olivia gulped. She stepped behind Mai, using her as human shield, without Mai noticing it. A dangerous 'I-will-get-you-glare' with a mix of a 'I-will-let-you-suffer-look' hit Olivia's eyes. In her position as human she didn't have a good chance against two angry... I correct myself... very, very, very angry and absolutely pissed demons.  
>"Oh yes, in the most painful ways possible," Sebastian added quickly, causing Olivia to step back further. "Ah, ladies, I hope our non presence today didn't bother you. We had important things to take care off. But I still hope you will have a nice day" the demon professor said.<p>

Mai blushed. "Oh...wow...yes," she mumbled, dreaming about something. She almost 'danced' through the corridor, heading for her home and leaving the demons and Olivia alone.

"Miss Olivia," Claude said, turning to the young woman.

Olivia jumped back. "I've to go now! See you at home," she yelled and dashed around the corner, hiding herself there. She was trembling, her knees were shaking and she gulped deeply. _Heaven help me! I don't want to know what they want to do to me... by the way..._Olivia thought, peeking around the corner. Nobody was there. She sighed and sneaked the corridor and quickly rushed upstairs. The floor with the professors' offices. She heard some voices from inside the offices. To her surprise, she heard Claude in Sebastian's office, talking to him.  
><em>This is my chance... I know they are hiding something from me...but I have to see what it is,<em> the young woman said to herself. She sneaked to the end of the floor and reached Claude's office. To her luck the door wasn't locked. She quickly opened it, slipped inside, and closed the door again. The office was literally huge with huge bookshelves on the walls. "My whole apartment would fit in this room..." Olivia mumbled as she looked around, jealously.

She searched for something special in the bookshelves, but couldn't find it. She was looking for the book with which she summoned the two demons. Unfortunately, she couldn't find it. It seemed to be... not existent. Just like it vanished or disappeared into the nowhere. Her index finger stroked the spine of the books, she read the titles of every single book in the shelves. Olivia sighed when she realized that her guess wasn't correct.

"Damn it..." she mumbled, turning around. Her eyes went wide as she noticed something with a red cover was behind Claude's desk. It was hidden behind the front board. Olivia was only able to see it through little crack which separated the desk from the ground. She turned her head from side to side, making sure that nobody was watching. The young woman rushed to the other side of the desk, shoved the armchair aside and crawled under the desk. She found something book-like with a red cover between desk and the drawers. "What do we have here?" Olivia asked herself, grabbing it. To her disappointment it was only a folder. But in her curiosity she opened it. Her eyes widened in shock and her rage reached a high level. "What the hell!?" she growled, looking at the sheets inside the folder.

Sheets with drawings. Drawings Claude made in his art class. Bad drawings. Not that they looked horrible or Claude had no skills to draw, but they were bad in a different way. Olivia's eyelid twitched as she saw some pictures, which were showing her, half naked. "That perverted jerk!" Olivia snapped. Her hands balled into fists and she almost ripped the pages into little pieces. She found more pictures. In all kinds of ways of art. Impressionism, sketches, paintings...every picture showed her. "What...does that jer-" she was silenced as she hear the door opening. Olivia pushed herself further under the desk.

"What a trouble..." Claude said.

The demon just entered the room. He walked over to his desk and let himself all into his armchair.

Olivia's heart beat hardly inside her chest. She was in a bad situation. Avoiding to make any noises, she kept quiet and hoped that Claude would go away again. Instead, he filled in some documents. _Crap..." _Olivia thought in panic. There was no way out. She suppressed a scream and pressed herself further away when Claude moved closer. His legs almost reached her. A sweat drop rolled down the female's face. She peeked up to the demon.

"Miss Olivia. If you wish to talk to me, you should come out," Claude said out of the sudden.

The young woman almost screamed. In her shock she banged her head on the top of the desk, Olivia winced and yelped in pain. With tears in her eyes she peeked out from her hideout, seeing Claude looking at her rather angrily. His face was normal again, without bumps or bruises. She explain it how it happened, she only knew one explanation: he was a demon. Olivia tried to grin, she crawled out, still half of her was under the desk. Claude moved away with his chair, leaving her some space but not too much. "Hi..." Olivia said with her forced smile.

Rather angrily, Claude stared the girl in front of him. Her folded his hands and laid them on his lap. "Is there something you are looking for?" the demon asked.

Olivia shook her head, while holding her hand on her now growing bump. "No..." she replied.

The demon sighed. He bent down while still sitting in his armchair. He had his head at Olivia's level, staring at her. "Do you have an excuse for sitting under my desk?" he asked as he leaned closer. The tip of his nose almost reached Olivia's. "Do I have to force you to answer my question?" he said after a while when the woman didn't reply. Olivia gulped, she ducked as the demon moved closer.

"Professor Faustus?" someone called him.

"Yes?"

"Professor Faustus,"The voice belonged to the secretary. Olivia crawled back under desk as she heard someone knocking in the same time when Claude moved closer with his chair. The secretary entered the room, walking straight towards Professor Claude Faustus. She had no idea of the girl hiding under the desk. The woman, seemingly in her thirties placed some more documents on his desk. "We need some copies and your permissions. Please, fill them in as soon as possible," the woman said, blushing. She smiled as the demon's charming smile met her eyes.

Claude smiled as he took his glasses from his nose. "Of course," he said. "I will do my best. Thank you, you're not a secretary, you are an angel."

Olivia who was hiding herself, grimaced. _Oh, my god! __And I thought Sebastian was a macho. Claude is even worse... _Olivia thought while shaking her head in disbelief. She silently face-palmed her forehead.

"Thank you...P-professor Faustus," the woman almost stumbled over her own feet clumsily. In her dreams, Claude carried her outside but in reality, the secretary almost banged her head on the door because of not paying attention. She danced out of the office, closing the door behind her.

Claude sat in his chair, almost forgetting about Olivia. When she wriggled herself out from her hideaway, the demon turned his head to her. He didn't even think of moving back to let Olivia get some fresh air to breathe. The girl only crawled out of the tiny hideout by placing her arms on Claude's legs and pulling herself out. It took a while until she noticed this strange position. She sat in front of a demon, rather between his legs, holding on them. Gulping, she stared at Claude, who stared back at her. "Anything else to say, Miss Olivia?" he asked her, leaning closer. Olivia couldn't find her voice to speak, the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She kept it shut and waited. Only a single sweat drop rolled down her face.

"Well..." the young woman started.

"Doing a human's job isn't a s bad as I thought," Sebastian said, walking in without knocking on the door. He saw Claude and Olivia kneeling in front of him. His hand in which he held some documents lowered. "May I ask you what you are doing here?" the demon asked. Anger was hidden in his voice.

Olivia jumped to her feet. "Nothing! It's not what it looks like!" she yelled while waving with her hands in panic. Accidentally, she stumbled and fell in Claude's lap. And immediately she shot up again, bringing some space between her and the demon. "Really! I was only looking for something!" she explained, when she turned to Sebastian.

The demon chuckled. He tipped his index finger on his chin. "Aha, under his desk?" he asked, mockingly.

Olivia face-palmed her head. Her cheeks became bright red in embarrassment. "No! It's not what you're thinking!" she screamed.

"But honestly, a nice idea," Claude added, turning around in his armchair.

"What the..." Olivia snapped. She slapped the demon's head from behind, making him yelp for a second. "Bad demon! Bad, bad demon! Stop thinking such things!" she commanded in a harsh and angry voice.

Sebastian chuckled at Claude, he couldn't resist. Seeing his demonic rival getting slapped or beat was really the best form of entertainment. After teasing Olivia and making her blush in shame. "But the imagination was quite real. I mean, you in his room, master," Sebastian said.

Olivia rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I told you. I didn't do anything!" she said. "Especially not the things you were thinking of!"

"But it was a good chance for you to kiss him," Sebastian said.

"Kiss?"

"Didn't you talk about the kiss? The contracting kiss?" Sebastian asked, shrugging with his shoulders. "That's what we were talking about, wasn't it?"

Olivia sighed. She couldn't help but sighing. The demons really annoyed the cr** out of her. "Oh, you really thought about that stupid kiss? No! I thought you were thinking about... something else," she mumbled. "Anyways, I didn't want to kiss anyone! Especially you two!" the woman snapped. "Forget about it! But when it's only the kiss you were talking ab-"

"I understand," Sebastian interrupted meanly. His grin grew on his lips and turned darker, at the same time in a mocking way. He made a few steps towards Olivia and leaned down to her level. He was way taller than her and always showed it to her. Only to mock her, it was at least a nice entertainment for the demon. His demonic powers and his height helped him to earn some respect from Olivia. Sebastian smirked. "What a naughty girl. Imagining such bad things, ts, ts, ts," the demon said. "People in your age only seem to think about this one thing," he added.

The girl's mouth dropped open. "What! No!" she jumped away from the demon. "I- I- I didn't think... that's disgusting! I would never...ah, forget about it!" Olivia snapped. She was sick of explaining and apologizing and trying to argue. It was no use. She was defenseless against the demons' arguments. She placed her hand on her hip. She slightly turned her head around, glancing at the window and looking outside. "Oh, my demon...guys, look!" Olivia said. She quickly went to the window and stared outside, seeing white flakes falling from the sky.

It was snowing. The snowflakes fell from the sky like feathers. They fell lightly and seemed to be soft like cotton. A thin layer of the flakes covered the ground and the streets. Everything around was hidden in a thin silk-like snow blanket.

It was only beautiful.

Olivia's smile grew wider in joy. "That's amazing," she said. Forgetting about the cold, she watched how Tokyo got covered by small icy crystals. The winter had just begun.

The demons stepped next to Olivia, looking out of the window. In their minds, both secretly compared the white snow with Olivia's souls. Pure, untouched...innocent. It was only a matter of time until they would taint this pure soul. And time sometimes passes quite fast. But there was one thing before they would get her soul. It was much more important for the demons now. Especially in their duties as university professors.

"Miss Olivia," Sebastian said, leaning over Olivia's shoulder. "You will still have to feel the consequences of skipping your lesson. You will have to study for it twice as hard as normal, and repeat your exercises ten times. One mistake means another ten times. You should start with it now if you want to get finished before Christmas," he whispered.

Olivia's smile disappeared within a wink of an eye. "No!" she screamed.

**_Somehow I had the feeling that the demons knew more secrets than I thought. They were hiding something from me. But honestly, I didn't really care. I became used to have two demons as flatmates and teachers. It wasn't so bad. Even when they try to eat your soul all the time, try to tease and mock you, get on your nerves all the time and all the other things they threaten to do with you... but anyways, the secrets weren't so important for me in this time. But deep inside, I felt that this book would appear again soon.  
>Only time could tell...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, chapter done.<br>Yay!**

Thank you for reading. Please review :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji! It belongs to Yana Toboso...unfortunately... *crys*  
><strong>


	11. First Seal

**Chapter 11: First Seal  
><strong>

The only sound in Olivia's apartment was the sound of her moving pen. She let it dance over the sheets of paper. Since days Olivia studied like crazy. She rarely took a break and even rarer she talked to the demons. Sitting at the table in the dinning room, Olivia did some other exercises with her demon servants watching her. She made the last dot and handed the sheets to Claude.  
>His eyes wandered over the sentences and then to Olivia. "Young lady, I must say it's perfect. Well done," he said to her, placing the sheets on the table.<p>

Olivia didn't reply. She took some new sheets and continued with her writings. She caught up with everything she missed at her day where she skipped class.

"You were studying for the whole day now. I suggest you to take a break," Sebastian said with his usual smile.

"No," Olivia gave a simple and short answer. She didn't even faced the demon to reply.

It was snowing for the week now. A thick blanket of white snow covered the roofs and streets of Tokyo. And it didn't stop. Snowflakes fell from the sky like raindrops on an endless rainy day. Olivia had herself wrapped into a blanket because of the cold. She sat on the chair in front of her exercises and cuddled into the blanket. Silence filled room, strange and cold silence. The only sound came from Olivia's pen and Claude footsteps. He brought his master a cup of hot tea to warm herself up. Olivia took the hot cup in her cold hand and took a small and quick sip of the brown liquid.

Laying his chin on his folded hands, Sebastian stared at the girl. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. _The master acts strangely since days now. Her calmness and the silence kinda worries me. She didn't even talk to us. Only when we asked her... what's wrong with you, master? What are you thinking about? _the demon thought deep inside his mind. He snapped out of his gaze when he noticed Olivia staring at him. He replied with a short smile. "Is something bothering you, Miss Olivia?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head. She held her look at her papers, trying to ignore the demons._ They act kind of strange. Something is wrong with the demons... I wish I could know what they're thinking about._

Even Claude felt this strange atmosphere in the room. He exchanged suspicious looks with Sebastian, after gazing at the girl next to him. His looks wandered to the window, watching the snowflakes falling down.

"Is it painful?" Olivia asked. It was the first time that she was the one who broke the silence.

The demons narrowed their eyes in surprise. "What do you mean, master?" Sebastian asked, smiling.

"Eating my soul... will it hurt me? Is it painful?" Olivia repeated her question. She barely said more to explain. The demons could feel her nervousness. It was written all over her face, and her behavior almost screamed about this fact. She played with the pen in her right hand by waving it back and forth.

The demons glanced at each other before Sebastian gave a response. "Unfortunately, yes. I can't compare how painful it is for a human, but it will hurt," the demon mumbled. He spoke so quietly, Olivia almost couldn't hear him. But she could tell from his expression. "Why do you ask, young master?" the demon said, leaning forward a little.

Shrugging with her shoulders, Olivia put the pen aside. "Only wanted to know. And when do you think you will eat my soul?" she asked, glancing at both of the demons.

"You're quite curious, master. First you didn't talk at all and now you are curious like a cat in the night," Claude stated with a slight grin on his lips. He earned a sharp, sudden glare from Olivia. Behind her lips she clenched her teeth tightly. Her chest moved up and down with her breathing and the speed raised as anger overcame the girl. Claude shook his head, almost invisible. He took his glasses in his left hand. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong," he apologized.

Olivia stood up, she shoved the sheets of paper away. "By the way... I'm hungry. Let's have lunch," she said.

"Good idea, I will cook something immediately," Claude stated.

"No," the young woman held out her hand. "I will order something for us. I think a pizza or something... I know a place where they make the best pizza every. It's better than your food!" Olivia said. She grabbed her cellphone and the phone book, and typed in the number of the pizza restaurant in the near. After a while of no response, she hung up. "Damn it! I forgot that they don't deliver today. I will-" Olivia said when she grabbed her scarf and coat. Out of the sudden, Claude stepped behind her, stopping her from her intention. "What are you doing?" the girl asked. There was a hint of annoyance in her voice.

The demon smiled. "Please, let me go. It's too cold outside and I'm afraid that you could catch a cold," he said worried.

Olivia pulled off her coat again. "Fine, if you want to," she muttered in a harsh tone.

Immediately, Claude bowed while placing his hand on his chest. He left the apartment to get something to eat. Olivia leaned her hands on her hips. She only shook her head in disbelief and annoyance.

"You seem quite angry, master," Sebastian said when he stepped behind her. His sudden movement sent a strong shiver down Olivia's spine. The demon placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer. A wide smile stretched out on his lips again. "May I ask for the reason?" whispering into her ear, he asked. He raised his eyebrow when he didn't get an answer from the girl. _Next attempt..._ the demon said to himself. He crossed his arms over her collarbone, holding her close to him. "Master Olivia? Are you worried about the contract?" the demon muttered.

Shaking her head slightly, Olivia replied. "No..." she said in a very quiet voice.

It only made the demon smirking. "Really? First you seemed confident about it. You didn't care about your soul getting stolen," the demon whispered to her. "And now you suddenly care?" he asked.

Olivia snapped out of her daze. Her eyes widened in anger. The girl broke out from Sebastian's grip, turned around and slapped him hardly across his cheek. First, the demon stared at her stunned before he realized what happened. "Don't say that again!" Olivia yelled at him in anger. "As information, yes, I care a lot about my soul! And I won't just watch how you will lead me into darkness! I won't let you have it," snapping, she told him. "It's true, first I didn't think about all this but now I do! I promise you, I will find a way to escape your... the demon's claws!"

Sebastian snickered. He raised his hand, holding it on his cheek. "Brave words for a human," he chuckled. He looked at the palm of his hand. "Miss Olivia, let me tell you something. I already did many times but you didn't seem to understand me. It can't be changed," the demon said, bending down to Olivia. She quickly changed her direction and went into her bedroom. She didn't know that she woke up Sebastian's interesting. It was an amusing game for the demon. He followed her and stepped behind her. His eyes became thin like cat eyes. "To me it seems that you are scared of the blood-sealed contract. In other words you're afraid of us," he said, leaning his head over Olivia's shoulder.

"Shut the hell-" Olivia span around. She gulped and shuddered when she saw the tall demon's eyes. Gulping, she stepped back. His smirk truly scared her and the way he looked down at her didn't make the situation any better.

"Yelling won't help you," Sebastian told her.

Trembling, the young woman narrowed her eyes. "Fine, okay I'm scared. But I have a good reason, don't I? Who would be happy with two demons around?" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You could easily get rid of this fear. You know your position and you know the answer for your problems," the demon whispered.

He made a couple of steps towards the girl, only causing her to go backwards. She reached the wall with her back. In her fear, Olivia made a huge mistake. She tried to run away from the demon who followed her, but she didn't come far. Sebastian placed his left hand on the wall next to Olivia's head, not leaving her a way to escape. For him it was pure entertainment. The demon leaned down to her, making her leaning further to the wall. "You are aware of your situation. I could easily ignore our weak contract and eat your soul, right here and right now. Or perhaps I could..." he said while leaning his head to her ear. His lips already touched the skin of it, making Olivia shudder. The girl held her breath. Sebastian exhaled a hot breath that met Olivia's neck. He could watch her skin tingle, but instead he leaned closer to her neck. "...make you scream for me," Sebastian breathed against her neck. With a tender lick on her skin he caused Olivia's eyes to widen.

"S...stop..." Olivia twitched. She placed her hands on the demon's chest to push him away from her.

"You only have to seal the contract...Miss Olivia and I will do whatever you want without hesitation. You only have to do one single movement," Sebastian said while his hands wandered up the woman's hips. _I'm sure, she will agree. She doesn't have another choice, _the demon thought, smirking.

Olivia clenched her teeth. She reached back and tried to punch the demon in front of her. Sebastian caught her wrist in his left hand and used his chance to pull her closer. "Stop it, Sebastian!" Olivia yelled.

The demon smirked at her attempt to get away. "Think about it. Sealing the contract now and owning me, or living with the daily risk of your soul getting eaten by me. And I'm not the only one who desires to own your precious soul. And you know you can free yourself from this fear," he hissed. Sebastian held Olivia's chin in his right hand, his thumb almost touched her bottom lip. He lifted up her head to get a better view of her eyes. They were like a mirror, and a picture of her pure soul. In contrast, his eyes were filled with hunger. Olivia tried to turn her head with all of her strength.

The young woman gulped. She felt the demon's hand lifting up her shirt slowly. His hand already touched her sensible skin. _He really does everything to make me sealing the contract. He would even... _Olivia closed her eyes tightly. Suddenly, they snapped open again when Sebastian came closer to her lips. Only millimeters separated their lips. _Don't let him! Don't let him..._Olivia shouted into her mind. Before she realized it, Olivia brought her head closer and pressed her lips onto his. She was the one who did the last move.

A wide smile stretched out on Sebastian's lips while kissing her. _I won..._

Olivia felt how the demon's tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring every corner of it. Tasting it. This sweetness amused him. Olivia also felt his hand wandering up to the pentagram on her stomach. A burning feeling overcame her. Her eyes widened in the moment when a strong pain spread out from the pentagram. "Se..." she was caught in the kiss. Sebastian quickly took her wrists and pinned them to the wall, next to her head. He pressed her closer to the wall behind her, not allowing her to get away. Olivia screamed into the kiss in pain. Tears began to show up in her eyes. _It hurts! Stop it! It hurts so much!_ she wanted to scream. A purple circle appeared around the pentagram, it burned into her skin. By holding her wrists and pressing her against the wall, Sebastian stopped her from fighting against the seal. When the pain disappeared slowly, Olivia stopped to struggle. Feeling the lack of resistance, the demon let go of her wrists. Her arms hung limply down.

_As long as you can't talk you can't give me any order, master,_ Sebastian thought. This dangerous smile appeared on his lips again. His tongue fought Olivia's in dominance. It was an unfair battle. A battle the demon won without effort. _She is almost mine. Now, I only have to take care of that... disturbing demon,_ the demon said to himself. He pressed himself closer to Olivia once again, capturing her in his arms, in an iron-like grip. He almost lifted her from the ground. Roughly, his sharp teeth dug into her soft bottom lip, causing it to bleed. Unknowing, Olivia swallowed her own blood.

"Se...b...as..." Olivia moaned into the kiss. She felt strange, as if something lifted her up high into the air and let her fall suddenly. Her mind screamed to escape but she couldn't move a single muscle in her body. Her limbs hurt and a headache slowly came over her.

Sebastian let go of her slowly and moved back a few centimeters. He smirked as he licked his lips hungrily in victory. He watched the girl how she gasped for air. Oxygen filled her lungs after the long kiss. Olivia quickly lifted up her shirt, looking at her belly bottom. The pentagram was now sealed into a purple ring with thorns around it. It hurt like a brand mark. It was a mark, Sebastian's mark on his property. He smiled and let the girl some space. "Master?"

Olivia panted heavily. "What...was that..." she asked.

"The blood-sealed contract, or rather the second step of it. This ring on your precious skin is my collar that forces me to obey you. Before, I was able to avoid the rules and your orders but now it's impossible for me," the demon explained.

Slowly, Olivia felt her body becoming limp. Her legs couldn't carry her anymore and she dropped to her knees. Sebastian caught her in her fall and lifted her into his arms. He brought her to her bed and placed her gently onto the mattress. Olivia was exhausted, the seal stole all of her energy. "It.. was horrible. If I knew...about this pain earlier... I would have told...you to eat my soul a long time ago...whe-" she gasped. Olivia turned her head to face the demon. A sharp glare from him made her gulp. His eyes dug into her mind. "S..Sebastian?" Olivia asked.

The demon turned his head away from her. "You look quite exhausted. You should rest for now," he told her.

Gulping, Olivia leaned her head back on the pillow. She tried to forget this sharp expression. It looked even more dangerous than his glowing demonic eyes. Much more dangerous.

"I'm back... master?" Claude came into the apartment. With the pizza box on his hand he entered Olivia's room, looking down at the girl in surprise. "Master? What happened?" the demon asked her.

"I don't feel well. That's all," Olivia replied, turning to the left side. She avoided to look at Claude, she was only embarrassed about what had happened. Olivia placed her hand on her belly, over her sealed pentagram. _What does this mean? What is the truth behind...this contract?_ she thought. Something wasn't right. A strange feeling overcame her again, it was a foreshadowing feeling, but unfortunately Olivia couldn't tell what kind of it was. "You can have the pizza...I'm not hungry anymore..." the young woman mumbled weakly.

Claude nodded. He and Sebastian left her room and closed the door.

Olivia gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists. She crouched on her bed. "Why...what is this..." she mumbled.

* * *

><p>In the night, the moon shined brightly from the sky. It let the snow blanked shimmer in the darkness. The snow crystals glimmered like little diamonds. A silent coldness crawled through the streets and filled the city. Almost everyone was asleep, including Olivia. She was caught in a deep and long slumber.<p>

"You forced her to seal the contract?" Claude asked. He stood on the roof of a high building. His golden eyes shined in the moonlight. His irises became thin and the color of his eyes changed. A demonic aura surrounded him. He faced Sebastian who stood on the opposite side. The moon shined down at them.

Sebastian chuckled darkly. "Not at all, I only convinced her about it. But it was Miss Olivia who made the first step," he told his rival in a husky voice.

Claude clenched his teeth, growling. "Michaelis...you bastard," he muttered, holding himself back not to burst out. The tension displaced the coldness of the night.

"You have to admit it, I won," Sebastian said, smirking.

"Not yet," Claude interrupted. "It's not over. And I promise you... the young master's soul will be mine. And I will rip you into thousands of pieces. So don't even dare touching her again! Stay away from her," the demon threatened. The snow next to him started to melt.

The other demon's eyes changed. They became red and violet. Sebastian made a step forward in confidence. "You seem jealous. Are you angry that she chose me?" he asked.

Claude let out a fake laugh. "Chose you? Don't make me laugh, Michaelis. I know you and I know your dirty tricks to fool people,'' he said.

"Dirty tricks? Please, don't make me laugh," Sebastian giggled, his smirk grew wider in amusement. He held his index finger under his chin. "I'm not the only demon here. You already sound like a human, one of these weak creatures. But let me tell you something... leave Miss Olivia alone. I'm the one who will have her, and I already do. And about your threat to rip me into pieces... be careful what you are doing, maybe you will be the one who get's torn into little pieces," the demon said in a calm voice. His sharp and pointy teeth shined in the light of the moon.  
>He turned his head slightly, looking at the building on the other side. He saw through the window, finding Olivia soundly asleep.<p>

The demons narrowed their eyes. In the next moment they jumped, attacking each other.

Drops of blood splashed on the white, pure snow, dyeing it in a crimson red.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, not much to say. Thank you for reading :)<br>Please review :)  
><strong>

**And... Thank you so much for the many reviews, faves and alerts! I love you! Really! Thanks so much :D**

**I will try to publish the next chapter within the next week. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji...(CRY)! It belongs to Yana Toboso-sama!**


	12. The Kumoshitsuji's Rage

**Chapter 12: The Kumoshitsuji's Rage  
><strong>

"Master? Master, it's time to wake up," Claude said.

Olivia squeezed her eyes tightly, she turned around and snuggled deeper into her blanket that warmed her body. She pulled it over her head to avoid the light shining through her eyelids into her eyes. "Go awa...ha...ha.." Olivia sneezed suddenly. She felt dizzy and her throat was dry and hurt. She sniffled. "Oh...leave me alone," Olivia snapped with the sound of her, clearly audible, blocked nose. She coughed twice.

"But master, you will miss your last day," Sebastian said, leaning down to her. "The holidays will begin tomorrow," he added.

"I don't care..." Olivia said. She sneezed again.

Sebastian raised one eyebrow at the girl. "If you don't feel well, maybe you should stay at home."

Since Olivia signed the contract with Sebastian, in other words since he kissed him yesterday, she felt even worse. Symptoms of a cold or a flue showed up on her. Clearly audible and visible. Her nose was running for the whole night and the coughing couldn't be ignored. And today was the last day before the Christmas holidays would start. Claude and Sebastian stared at each other in forced agreement. It soon turned into sharp and dangerous glares. Even Olivia noticed them under her blanket. She pulled the blanket off, jumped up and stepped between the demons. "No, no, no...I will go to university. But only to have an eye on you," Olivia mumbled with a dry throat. _Actually, I just go because it's safer to be with people. Then, you can't try to eat my soul...at least I hope so..._ she thought in the darkest corner of her mind. Her sneezing interrupted her thoughts.

The demons exchanges some quick gazes again, before Claude opened his mouth to talk. "I'm sure it's better for you to rest. Otherwise you could become sick, and I mean really-"

"I don't care. I will get ready now..." the woman sniffled. About to leave her room, Olivia stopped at the last step. She turned around and walked to the demons again. "What is this?" she asked, pointing at Sebastian's neck. A long wound was placed on it. It seemed to heal quickly but was still visible. "What the hell have you done again?" the woman snapped. She also noticed similar wounds on Claude's chin. Some little cuts covered it.

The demon with the glasses narrowed his eyes. His lips formed to an innocent smirk. "I'm sorry, Miss Olivia. There was only a small argument," he explained.

Olivia leaned her hand on her hip. "In other words, you want to tell me that you two have beaten up each other?" she asked. "You must be out of your mind," Olivia said in a serious voice. There was still a hint of no interest hidden in it. "Bad demons! What shall I just do with you?" she coughed. She went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, causing the demons to twitch at the loud sound.

Claude narrowed his eyes and took a quick gaze of the demon next to him. "Next time... I won't hold myself back," he hissed.

Sebastian chuckled in a dark voice, his eyes turned violet in the same time. This shine in his eyes was hiding something dangerous. "Of course, you should-

"HELP MEEEEE!"

The demons turned their heads to the bathroom door where the scream came from. It was a horrible scream. Even Neko-chan jumped in shock and dug her claws into the pillow on the couch. The scream was Olivia's. She had screamed like hell but her voice sounded scratchy because of her cough. "Master!" Claude exclaimed, running towards the door. _I will save you, master! _He was about to grab the doorknob, but suddenly, Olivia slammed the door open, hitting his forehead with it. The impact let him fly back and he landed on the ground, more or less unconscious. Meanwhile, Olivia, only wrapped into a short towel, yelled and jumped into Sebastian's arms. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"What happened, master?" the demon asked.

Olivia was shaking. Ever limb of her was trembling uncontrollably. "There...there... there... is a spider..." she croaked and coughed. Sebastian's expression became blank. He had expected something like... a corpse, a killer or something even more horrible. "Kill it! Please!" she begged him like a five-year old girl.

Sebastian's usual smirk appeared on his lips. "Oh, Claude, could you do this for our master?" he asked mockingly.

The demon with the glasses groaned as he stood up. His head was hurting, his mind spinning around and his nose bleeding heavily. This sentence from his master hurt him, it almost stabbed him in his heart. Literally. Claude forced himself up, he almost crawled into the bathroom. "Master...could I also just..."

"Claude!" Olivia screamed with her eyes squeezed close. "That's an order!"

Claude had no choice. He gulped as he looked at the spider. In his opinion, it was the most beautiful creature that existed. The demon shook his head when he saw the eight-legged creature sitting in the corner, it wasn't even half as big as a fingernail. It was rather tiny and looked innocent. Claude let out a sigh while wiping the blood of his lips. "I'm sorry, little friend," he mumbled to the spider. He was about to grab and mash it, but he couldn't! Again, he sighed. He couldn't do it. Claude picked up the tiny creature and carried it over to the window on the palm of his hand. He opened the window and let the spider outside. The demon went back where his master and his rival were. "Done...," he mumbled.

Olivia's body stopped trembling when she jumped out of Sebastian's arms. "Thank you..." She raised one of her eyebrows as she saw Claude's bleeding nose. In suspicion, she placed her hands on her hips. "And...You... perverted demon..." she sneezed out of the sudden. "Uh... I don't even want to know what you're thinking about at the moment, only because I'm only wrapped into a towel," Olivia said when she went into the bathroom again. She sniffled when her nose was running.

The demon's jaw dropped. "Master, it's not what you-" the sound of the door closing interrupted him. He twitched at the slam. "Master?" Claude asked. He lowered his head.

"It seems like she doesn't like you very much," Sebastian said, tapping his index finger on his chin.

"That's not your business, Michaelis!" Claude hissed. _But true... I need to change this. Michaelis isn't allowed to win! I won't let this happen! I need a plan. A good plan...  
><em>

* * *

><p>"It was still very special for this time and the artist had to live with shame. In the nineteenth century his paintings became more popular," Claude explained, walking through the class. He held his book in front of his eyes, not gazing at the students. It was scary, the male students were all afraid that Claude could ask them some questions. He played his role as professor perfectly but sometimes he exaggerated it. Only the females in the room loved his questions. Even if they were impossible to answer, but at least talking to the hell of the professor was an honor for the female students.<p>

Olivia had her chin in the palm of her hand. She grumbled and mumbled.

"Miss Warrington?" Claude changed his direction of walking and stepped behind Olivia, leaning over her. "Aren't you supposed to write some notes? Or would you like to have some... private lessons after school?" the demon asked her mockingly, in the same time with a calm voice.

With her face turning bright red in embarrassment, Olivia gulped. "P..p...p...p..private...lessons?'' stuttering, she asked. _What the hell?! Claude! What are you doing?!_ The young woman couldn't help but wonder about the demon professor's behavior. She was used to Sebastian talking about such dirty things, but Claude!? Olivia didn't even have to see the angry faces of all female students. She felt their rage, and their death threads.

Luckily, the bell rang. The period was over. It was the moment to freedom, and the freedom was called winter holidays.

"Okay, have nice holidays but don't forget to learn the section!" Claude said, clapping in his hands. All students immediately hopped up, grabbed their books and bags and ran out. Within a blink of an eye, Claude and Olivia were the only ones left.

Olivia shuddered at the demon's gaze. "What was that for?" she asked, slamming her hands on to the table.

"Pardon?"

"Private lessons?!" Olivia snapped. "Are you crazy? You can't say something like this in front of your class!" she yelled angrily. Olivia's expression turned into an angry one. She grabbed her books and her empty notebook and pushed them into her backpack, almost destroying the fabric of it. "It's already bad enough that Sebastian is mocking me in all periods, but you... please don't start with that, too! I beg you," Olivia sniffled. She gasped when she couldn't breathe through her nose.

Claude pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Olivia. The young woman grabbed it and sneezed into it. "My lady, you don't seem to feel well. I suggest to go home and rest for a while," the demon told her.

Olivia growled at him angrily. "Yeah..." she hissed.

"I'll bring you home," the demon stepped closer to her out of the sudden, placed his right hand behind her back and his left arm behind her knees and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style. Olivia almost choked on her own spit.

She bounced her fists on his chest. "Put me down, put me down! Now!" she yelled at him in shock.

Claude's gaze let her shiver. He narrowed his eyes. The quick change of his mood scared the young woman. It was not normal and promised something dangerous. Completely calm, Claude carried her out of the room. "I'm sorry but I can't do this. I will bring you home like I said, but first... we need to talk privately," the demon said in a serious voice. Olivia's eyes went wide and she gulped. She started screaming and yelling at him but couldn't convince him. She hit his chest with her fists and almost hurt herself at the action. He was kind of muscular. Olivia had to admit it, a muscular, handsome demon professor. Actually both of the demons. Olivia didn't stop to struggle until a very sharp and angry glare met her eyes. "Miss Olivia, I suggest you to stop. People could hear us," Claude said.  
>Olivia kept quiet. The imagination of being caught in such a situation let her want to disappear.<p>

_Oh, damn it! What the hell is he planning? I've never seen him in such a mood! _Olivia thought in panic when Claude brought her into his office. For her luck, no one had seen them. Claude walked over to his large wooden desk and let Olivia down in front of it. "C...Claude?" Olivia asked, leaning back.

The demon leaned his hands on the desk, on each side to keep the woman in place. He trapped her between himself and the large desk. She frowned when he looked directly into her eyes. "I wanted to talk to you here, because otherwise we would get interrupted again," the demon said. It only made Olivia lean back further. She already touched the desk with her back and her elbows. "Did you form the contract with Sebastian Michaelis?" he asked her. His question was short and with a hint of anger.

Gulping, the woman leaned further back, she almost sat on top of the desk. To her bad luck, the demon used his chance to lean closer to her. "How... do..do you..." she stuttered.

"Do you think, I as demon, wouldn't notice it?" Claude snapped at his master. His fingers almost dug into the wood of the desk. This pure strength made Olivia shiver. "The symptoms you have aren't from a simple cold. Forming a contract takes a lot of the human's energy. And I can see it in your eyes. So don't try to lie," Claude said. "Why... Why did you kiss him?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "Claude? Do you know how it feels? The feeling to know that your soul is going to get eaten?"

The demon raised on of his eyebrows. "To remind you, I'm a demon. How should I know this feeling?" he asked.

"That's exactly what I mean! You have no idea. Do you know the fear of getting threatened by a demon, the pain of making a contract? No, of course not! You're the ones that enjoy it! I slowly begin to understand the way of thinking of a demon. You selfish, arrogant creatures. You act like five-year old children. If you want to have something you behave like little children until you get it!" Olivia hissed angrily. Her sharp tone brought some space between the woman and demon. "And do you think that I can't see your rivalry with Sebastian? It's so egoistic! You almost killed each other! And then you call us humans weak and selfish creatures? I am sick of you!" Olivia screamed.

In surprise, Claude moved back. Seemingly he was hurt by her statement, by her description of demons. Or rather annoyed. "If I'm allowed to remind you, I'm a demon. I-"

"A demon, huh?" Olivia interrupted him. "Do you want to threaten me now? I know it's only about my soul. And if you want to have it so badly, why don't you just take it?" Olivia asked with a serious expression. "This is the perfect chance for you."

The demon gritted his teeth. "Challenging a demon isn't a wise idea, Miss Olivia. You should know that my self-control isn't endless. Also my patience," Claude smirked. His eyes didn't change their colors but his irises became thin. "I won't allow that bastard of demon to get you. You are my prey," the demon whispered.

Olivia heard everything. She couldn't help but smirking. "Childish. Like I said. I bet you couldn't take my soul," she said. She tried to play calm and tough but her heart was pounding in her chest, almost hurting her. Mentally, she slapped herself for saying such a thing.

Claude let out a fake chuckle. He leaned over Olivia who already lied on top of the desk, literally. He placed his hands on each side of the desk and bent down, he almost laid on top of her. He brought his head closer to hers and caressed the soft skin of her ear with his lips. "If you are so sure about it..." he whispered into her ear. Olivia squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt Claude's tongue caressing her lips. Did he really intent to eat devour her soul now?

_Oh, crap..._ Olivia thought. One single tear ran down her cheek. Suddenly, she felt him shifting. Claude gritted his teeth and moved away from her. He was still above her but with space between them. Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him in surprise and still in shock. "Claude..." she mumbled. She saw the demon glaring at her. "I knew you couldn't do it," Olivia muttered.

"What?"

The woman smiled. "I knew you couldn't. You hesitated..." Olivia said, holding her hands near her heart. Relief came over her and she felt like crying but not a single tear would come anymore. A smile, an honest smile stretched out on her lips. "Do you think that I hate you?" she asked.

The demon stared at her in confusion. "When I remember your words, yes," he replied.

"I could never hate you and Sebastian," Olivia smiled slightly. "I'm only annoyed by your stupid attempts to defeat each other. It's stupid and childish. They make no sense. Please, stop fighting, okay?" the woman asked. She earned a confused gaze from the demon. "How could I hate you two?" she asked. Olivia sat up when Claude moved back. Instead of keeping the distance between herself and the demon, she wrapped her arms around him. "I like both of you, so please stop fighting," she said.

The demon professor's eyes went wide. "Miss Olivia..." Claude gasped. This feeling was unfamiliar for him. After a while, he placed his hands gently on Olivia's back. Without her noticing it, he turned his head and aimed for her lips. If Olivia told him the truth then she wouldn't hate him because of the contract. Only a couple of centimeters separated their lips. It was the perfect chance, Olivia didn't struggle. Instead, Claude noticed something. He would describe it as pressure in his chest if he used the words of a demon. Olivia was already able to feel his hot breath on her lips.

Claude's eyes snapped open when a small but audible noise interrupted him. He looked up to the huge window, finding Sebastian hanging on the roof. He knocked on the glass of the window while pointing at Claude angrily. He also showed the kitchen knives he held in his right hand. Claude clenched his teeth in anger. "I'm sorry, master," he said quickly and rushed to the door, slamming it open. _That stupid bastard! I will kill him! _The demon ran out of the office and ran up to the highest floor, leaving Olivia in the office. Alone.

"Seriously!?" Olivia hissed in disbelief. Her eyelid started twitching. She stood in front of the desk, staring at the door. "Unbelievable! And I really thought he listened to me!" she said in annoyance. Olivia shook her head and followed the demon up to the entrance to the roof terrace. When she came outside cold air met her face and a few snowflakes fell on to her skin and hair. Her nose already started running again. She found the demons running towards each other. With a face-palm Olivia showed her opinion to this. It was horrible. Olivia bent down and grabbed some of the snow from the ground and formed it into a snowball. She did the same again, holding two big snowballs in the palms of her hands. "I'm sorry guys... but you deserve it," she mumbled to herself. Olivia aimed at the two, already fighting, demons in front of her. She reached back and threw both snowballs in their direction. "Hey, guys!" she screamed, catching the demons' attention. Both of them looked at her and in the same moment the snowballs hit them right in their faces.

Sebastian and also Claude gagged. They wiped the cold snow off their faces. The snowballs interrupted and finally stopped their fight.

Olivia leaned her hands on her hips again. "Seriously? Can't you just stop fighting for one minute?" she sniffled with her blocked nose. She coughed. "Okay, turn around! That's an order," she snapped. The demons gazed at her confused but did what she had commanded. They turned around, turning their backs to Olivia. Meanwhile, Olivia walked towards them and stopped about half a meter behind them. She bent down, grabbed some snow in each of her hands, stretched, and pushed the snow into the demons' shirts. Through the warmth of their bodies the snow started melting quickly and the icy liquid ran down their backs. Both, Sebastian and Claude squealed for a short moment.

"Master!" Claude turned around. His body was as rigid as a board.

"Sorry, but you deserved it," Olivia said. She sneezed loudly and shook her head. "Uh... please, just stop fighting. It is so annoying! You act like little children!" she explained while waving with her arms. She turned around to leave and rubbed her itching nose. "Anyways, I'll go home now. It's co-oooooooooold!" she screamed when something very cold met her neck. She turned around, facing the demons. "Why did you do this?" Olivia asked in a high-pitched voice. The reason for her scream was a snowball Sebastian had stuck into her collar.

The demon smiled at her. "I'm sorry, master. I couldn't resist."

Sighing, Olivia tried to get rid of the melting icy substance inside her shirt. The coldness let her shiver. "You..." she snapped in rage. Olivia bent down, took some snow and threw it at the demon who easily dodged it. He ducked and instead of him Claude was hit by the snowball. "Oh, sorry! You stupid demon!" she cursed at Sebastian. "I...ha..ha..." she sneezed loudly. She blinked as her sight became blurred. Her cheeks and nose were hot and burning but the rest of her body was cold. She shivered. "Wha..." she mumbled.

"Miss Olivia?" Claude asked.

Olivia shook her head again. Breathing became difficult and painful. She felt her mind becoming blank and her eyes closing.

"Master!"

Darkness came over the young woman.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the late update!<strong>

First I was busy because we had some really important tests in school! And then the Writer's Block visited me (literally)! Aaaah! Sorry! Gomenasai! Sumimasen!

**Still, I hope you like this chapter. Please review if you do :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji! Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso!  
>Olivia (c) me!<br>**


	13. Christmas-Visit-Incident

**Chapter 13: Christmis-Visit-Incident  
><strong>

December the 24th.

Christmas evening. Snow was falling and covering the streets and houses of Tokyo and a cold air went through the city. The sunset already began at the early evening. Lights floated outside through the windows of the houses. Families and friends were together, talking, eating and laughing.  
>Except Olivia. She was lying in her bed, coughing and sneezing. With two demon butlers taking care of her. That doesn't sound too bad, but the real meaning behind these words are even worse. And to Olivia's regret, the demons exaggerated it in all possible ways. Starting with...<p>

"Master, say 'ahhh'," Sebastian said, aiming for her mouth with the spoon.

Olivia ducked and crawled under her blanket. "Forget it! I won't..." she sneezed loudly. "...swallow this disgusting liquid again!" she protested with her scratchy voice. Her voice was scratchy and hurt Olivia every time she said something. Her nose was running terribly strong, all her limbs were hurting, she had a bad headache and to make it worse she had a fever. The simple side effects of the seal or the slight cold, turned out to be a flu. And a strong one. Since one week Olivia had to stay in her bed, and since one week the demons were torturing her with their 'doctor games'. The demons took it a little too literally with taking care of Olivia. Sebastian wore a doctor coat all the time, with stethoscope and all other things a real doctor had. And Claude... played nurse for Olivia. And this is too embarrassing to tell.  
>Just imagine the worst of the worst.<p>

"But Miss Olivia, the medicine will help you," Sebastian said, raising his eyebrow.

"No, it won't! It only gives me a stomach ache!" Olivia yelled, or rather tried to yell. She sounded like a, with helium tortured, little mouse with a sore throat.

Sebastian sighed. "Do I have to force you to take it?" the demon asked. His voice rose up in annoyance of his disagreeing patient.

Olivia wrapped herself deeper into the blanket and used it as protection. "Go away!" she coughed.

"I'm a doctor, so you have to listen to me if you want to get-" the demon argued but got interrupted meanly.

"I don't care and you are not a doctor!" Olivia sneezed and sniffled. "You're only a demon! An annoying, perverted and bad demon!"

The demon's eyebrow twitched in anger once. He sighed again. "Unfortunately you leave me no choice, master," Sebastian mumbled in a serious, demonic voice. He snapped with his fingers and turned his head slightly to face the person who was about to come into the room.

His assistant Claude Faustus, or rather Nurse Claude. For some reason he wore a light pink apron. The first days Olivia had to laugh every time she saw him in that apron but the strong laughing hurt in her throat and caused an even worse cough. It's said that laughing is the best medicine but you shouldn't exaggerate it. There are some horrible side effects.  
>Claude walked towards Sebastian, his face showing a very angry expression. "Why do you have to play the doctor?" he hissed.<p>

"Because I have the stethoscope," Sebastian replied triumphantly. "And now, would you please help me with this rebellious patient?" His voice rose when he said the word 'please' in a mocking way.

"Leave me alone!" coughing, Olivia shouted.

Claude shrugged with his shoulders. "Of course." The demons went to the bed and approached Olivia who was trembling under her blanket. They bent over the bed and Sebastian ripped the blanket out of Olivia's grip. In the same time, Claude sat down onto the mattress, grabbed Olivia and pulled her in his lap while holding her tightly in an iron-like 'hug'. Olivia struggled and kicked her feet at Sebastian who approached her with the spoon.

Sebastian bent down to her level and held the spoon in front of her face. "Be a good patient and say 'ahh'," he told her.

Olivia refused to open her mouth, she bit her lower lip. The mean demon, who held her in his lap, tickled her by her right hip, making her laugh. In the moment where Olivia opened her mouth to laugh, Sebastian pushed the spoon into her mouth. She gagged. Claude held her until she swallowed the medicine unwillingly. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Claude asked, releasing Olivia.

The young woman coughed and gasped for air. A bad taste spread out on her tongue and caused a horrible nausea. Sniffling, she crawled back under her blanket. Her body was trembling in the coldness. Even though it wasn't cold in the room. Not at all. After the fight with the demons, the veins in Olivia's head were pulsing against her skull hardly. It felt like little explosions in her head. She sniffled again and again. Sebastian handed her a handkerchief and she snorted into it. "Damn it..." Olivia pouted. "Why me? And why now?" she mumbled more to herself.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Olivia. But there is also a god side, you have holidays now so you don't have to worry about the university," Claude tried to cheer her up.

"That's exactly why!" Olivia snapped. "There is a Christmas party in the Hiroki's and I couldn't come! Everyone was there...except of me," she pouted sadly.

The demons' gazes met in the middle. "But master, going to a party in your condition isn't a wise idea," Claude said.

"I know that!" Olivia sneezed. She turned from side to side, trying to find a good position. Her back already hurt from lying in bed all the time. "Uh... I need to stand up," Olivia said while she sat up. She felt dizzy for a short moment. "I'll wash myself. I can already smell myself," she said, standing up. Claude laid one hand on her shoulder and brought her to the bathroom. He was afraid that she could just collapse. "And you! Take off your stupid clothes!" Olivia screamed at the demons from inside the bathroom.  
>Olivia took off her pyjama top and tossed it into the laundry bin. She let some warm water fill the sink and washed herself with a wet cloth. Taking a shower was too difficult for her now. The loud noise of the splashing water would kill her with her headache. Olivia scrubbed herself with some, washed it off her body and dried herself with a towel. Olivia groaned as she looked into the mirror. She was pale but her nose shined bright red. The many times of snorting into a handkerchief made her nose red. It was swollen. "Great...I look like Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer..." she pouted.<p>

Olivia went to the bathroom door when she heard one of the demons knocking on it. She hid herself behind the wooden door and opened it.

"Master, I brought you new clothes," Claude stood in front of the door, holding out the clothes.

Olivia almost choked and her eyes went wide in shock. It was a shock close to a heart attack. "What the hell!? Where are your clothes!?" she coughed and covered her eyes with her hands. Claude stood in front of her, shirtless, just like Sebastian who was behind him. Luckily for Olivia, they were only shirtless.

"You ordered us to take off-"

"I didn't mean you two running around half-naked!" Olivia hissed. She grabbed her new pyjama and slammed the door shut. Quickly, she slid into her new clothes. The pyjama was matching the season. It was icy-blue with snowflakes printed on it. Olivia buttoned her shirt, wrapped her scarf around her neck and slipped into her slippers. She went out, hoping to see the demons fully clothed. To her luck, they finally wore normal, casual clothes. Olivia coughed, she walked around slowly, even with the dizzy feeling inside her head. She only needed a small walk. Her back already hurt from lying all the time. While sneezing, Olivia let herself fall onto the couch. With a 'thud' she landed on the soft mattress. "Why me... I haven't been sick in ages," she mumbled.

The demon butlers looked at her. Sebastian stepped forward and walked into the kitchen. The demon picked up a tablet with a cup of tea and brought it to Olivia.. He knelt in front of the couch, bringing himself to the level where Olivia was. "Master, you should drink your tea. Shall I prepare a nice meal for you?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head as response. "No... you don't need to," the woman sniffled. She turned around and hid her face in the pillow. Her bangs fell on the soft mattress, covering her head like a curtain. The only noises in the room came from the ticking clock and Olivia's sniffing.  
>But a new noise interrupted. An unexpected one.<p>

Someone knocked on the door.

Looking up, Olivia raised her eyebrow. "Who's that?" mumbling, she hopped to her feet and went to the door. In the moment when she turned the doorknob and opened it. Her jaw dropped open. "What are YOU doing here!"

"Merry Christmas!" The response.

Mai and Benny spread out their arms while exclaiming the Christmas greeting. "Hey, we wanted to pay a short visit to you. A Christmas visit. Gosh, Olivia... you really look sick!" Benny said, pointing at Olivia. She was as pale as chalk, only her red and swollen nose stood out. "Actually I should call you Rudolph. The red nose of yours..." he stopped as he saw Olivia's sharp glare. "Hey, you really missed something. The party was great! Hiroki even started singing with us!" Benny told her, full of enthusiasm.

Olivia shrugged with her shoulders sadly. She had really wanted to go to the Christmas party.

"Oh, almost forgot..." Benny handed her a little package. It was packed into colorful wrapping paper, and bound with colorful ribbons. "Merry Christmas. I made it myself, but...the edge got somehow burned. But you can scratch it off with a knife."

"Merry Christmas," Mai smiled while giving Olivia a present.

Tears were coming up in the woman's eyes. She started crying in joy. Almost. "Oh... you are..." Olivia whimpered, in the same time sniffled. She was about to hug her friends but they stepped back in fear of her running nose and the other visible flu symptoms. "Sorry...do you want to come i..." before Olivia realized the horrible mistake to invite them, her friends already stepped inside the apartment. It was too late to hold them back. _Oh bloody hell!_ Olivia's mind screamed.

Mai and Benny took off their shoes and went into the living room. "Nice. I didn't know your apartment is that... Professor Michaelis!" Mai exclaimed when she spotted her professor. Her cheeks flushed red. "What...what are you doing here?" the woman screamed. "Olivia, there is our professor in your apartment! Why is our professor in your apartment?"

Olivia blinked innocently. She tapped the tips of her fingers together. "Well..." she coughed. "It's a funny story actually..."

"Oh, it's a surprise to see you, Miss Murakami," Claude said. His pink, almost red, apron stood out like a shark in the desert. There were no other words to describe it. Mai's eyes were literally glued on it.

Benny let out a chuckle. "Wow, aren't you those popular university teachers?" The German kitchen apprentice crossed his arms over his chest, finding it kind of strange that two professors were in Olivia's apartment. Especially the 'two' of them.

Sebastian smiled in his usual charming way. "I wouldn't say popular, but yes, we are professors in the Tokyo University," the demon replied.

"B-b-b-but Pr-professor Michaelis," Mai stuttered. She tried to hide her blushing cheeks behind her hands. "What are you doing here?''

Olivia hastily stepped between the demons and her friends. "They...they...they...just..." she stuttered nervously.

The smiling demon interrupted her. "Coincidentally we live in this building. In the morning I heard someone coughing heavily and I was worried. So I and Professor Faustus went to look what happened. And we noticed that Miss Warrington is our neighbor. I live in the apartment right next to her, and Professor Faustus lives a floor above us," Sebastian explained with his hand placed on his chest. "As professors we are also responsible for our students' well-being and since we are neighbors we take care of Miss Warrington," Sebastian explained.

Olivia lowered her head and touched her forehead with her hand. She wasn't far away from a strong face-palm.

_**The short Christmas visit soon turned out to be a long Christmas party. With me as Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer... **_

* * *

><p>"That's incredible, Professor!" Mai exclaimed, cupping her own face in her palms. The taste that spread out in her mouth was fabulous, an explosion of flavors.<p>

After Claude and Sebastian occupied Olivia's kitchen for a while, they created a huge spontaneous Christmas meal for the group. With Christmas music playing in the background, the nice-smelling Christmas meal, and two handsome, demonic professors at the table, the group celebrated Christmas together. It was an evening full of talking, laughing, chuckling and joy. Except for Olivia. The music hurt in her ears and made the headache worse, the laughing hurt in her lungs and she couldn't talk with her sore throat. And to say it, she didn't like her new nickname.

"Isn't that great, Olivia-chan? Or should I say, Rudolph?" Mai asked her after she took another bite of the chicken. it was so delicious and the sauce was excellent. "Our Professors can also cook perfectly. I've never ever eaten something so delicious before," the Japanese woman said, cheerfully.

Benny wasn't really pleased by that sentence. "Ehem..." he let out a fake cough.

"It's true. It will take years until you can cook something like that," Olivia replied. She was annoyed. Because she sat all at the end of the table, far away from the others because of her flu. But especially after Mai had put a plush reindeer-antler on her head. She had also handed out some Christmas bobble hats. And after she saw Benny's traditional German Christmas Stollen. It wasn't a _bit_ burned as he said... it looked like a coal briquette. With powdered sugar on top which was the only visible and recognizable substance.

"Entschuldigung?" Benny said. "Excuse me, Rudolph?."

"You know what, you should start with something easy, like instant soup for example," the woman said as revenge.

Benny's jaw dropped open. "Hey, I can cook. I don't burn everything!" he said. Silence as response. "Mai. Mai, tell her that I can cook!" he exclaimed when he turned to his other friend.

Mai kept quiet. She turned away from him, avoiding to look at Benny. She only pushed the chicken with the salad on her fork into her mouth. Benny shook his head, he felt left alone. The group continued with eating. Meanwhile, Sebastian and Claude told about the great events they have experienced as professors. First Olivia thought they lied, but she didn't know the pasts of the demons. For her own luck.  
>Olivia listened to her demons all the time. After Sebastian went into the kitchen to get some fresh-made chocolate cake. He came back with it and placed it on the table.<p>

"Professor Michaelis..." Mai muttered.

"Yes?"

The woman's gaze wandered from his face to the pink apron he wore and back to his face. "May I ask why you wear... a pink...apron..." she asked. Her eyes went to the words 'I love cats' which were printed on the fabric of the apron, inside a printed cat silhouette which was also inside a heart. The woman turned her head to Olivia. "Isn't that the apron you sewed?" she asked. Olivia shook her head, trying to interrupt her. She didn't want the demons to know. Mai turned back to the professor. "Yes... where is the apron?"

"What apron?" Sebastian asked. Without the others seeing it, he had thrown it away.

"The apron... you just..." Mai stuttered.

Sebastian shrugged with his shoulders, acting innocently. His gaze wandered to Olivia. His teasing smirk appeared again which caused Olivia to face-palm her forehead. Her sneezing and coughing caught everyone's attention again. Mai and Benny moved farther away from her, in fear of getting infected.

After a while the night came closer and closer. It became darker outside.

Mai stretched her arms and yawned. "I think it's getting late. I should go now, yes I should. I mean you need some rest, Olivia," she said. Mai got up, she brought her plate into the kitchen, just like Benny. She was about to hug Olivia but after a view on her running nose Mai refused. She only waved with her hand. "See you, Olivia-chan and Merry Christmas. Get well soon," the red-haired woman smiled.  
>Benny nodded to the statement and repeated Mai's sentences.<p>

Olivia couldn't help but smile. "Thank you," she sneezed suddenly, making the others jump. "Sorry... but...thank you. I've never had friends like you," Olivia said.

"Get well soon," Mai smiled when she and Benny left the apartment. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," Claude and Sebastian replied. As soon as the visitors closed the door and were out of the sight, the demons gulped. "These words hurt," Claude said.

Olivia rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Oh...c'mon. It's Christmas!" she pouted.

The demons kept quiet.

"Ah...I will go-" Olivia coughed. "...go back to bed. I'm exhausted." Olivia stretched her back, she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck. On her way to her room she coughed and sneezed loudly. "Oh...by the way..." Olivia stopped at the door to her room.

The demons looked up at her.

"Thank you," Olivia smiled.

"You're welcome, Miss Olivia," Sebastian replied, bowing.

**_I have to say, it was a nice Christmas. Perhaps one of the best evenings I've ever had. Actually, I can't complain or I shouldn't. I have great friends, a great family, and two demons. Okay, at least the demons carry out any orders I have before they eat my soul. But... somehow I have the feeling that I like the demons more than I ever would admit... _**

"Miss Olivia?" Claude asked.

Olivia staggered from one side to the other. Her eyes closed and opened over and over again. The demons hurried over to her. Sebastian laid a hand on her forehead. He could feel her raising fever. She was almost burning. Literally. "On, no. Your temperature," the demon said. "Maybe the party was too much for you," he said. Olivia felt dizzy, she almost collapsed. Luckily, the demon caught her in his arms. He lifted her up bridal-style. Sebastian smiled. "Don't worry, master, it will be alright," he said.  
>The woman leaned her head on his chest. Sleep slowly came over her. He carried her into her room and gently placed her on her bad.<p>

Before Sebastian left he covered the woman with a blanket, making sure that she will stay warm. Claude watched him. The demons were about to leave the room again but something stopped them.

"Guys?"

The demon butlers turned to the girl in surprise.

"Thank you," Olivia said before she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys,<strong>

**thanks for reading. Please review if you like this chapter :)  
>I'm thinking of writing another Kuroshitsuji story with an OC and our famous reapers we all know (William, Grell, Ronald), all of them working together. I want it to be somehow like the TV series 'The IT Crowd'. So a funny story... maybe with some romance inside.<br>Please tell me what you think about this.**

**THANK YOU for reading :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: It's always the same...Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso!  
><strong>

**EXTRA:**

**Olivia: Damn it! Stop putting me in trouble!**

**MariiKo: Why. Just go back into your story. **

**Olivia: Why do you have to tell me what to do?**

**MariiKo: Because I'm the author.**

**Olivia: But you can't do that to me!**

**MariiKo: Sure I can.**

**Sebastian: I have to agree with MariiKo. She is the author. **

**MariiKo: Ha ha!**

**Olivia: That does it. Claude, Sebastian! Get her! That's an order!**

**Sebastian/Claude: Yes, lady Olivia.**

**MariiKo: W..what? Wait... wait! (runs away)**


	14. Second Seal

**Chapter 14: Second Seal  
><strong>

Olivia coughed loudly. She opened her eyes half way. The veins in her head were bumping against her skull, causing a horrible headache. Slowly, the young woman turned her head to the side, finding the two demons sitting on the edges of the mattress.

With care, Sebastian placed his hand gently on her forehead. "Your temperature increased again. But not to a dangerous level, Miss Olivia. Just try to rest," the demon suggest.

A nod as response. "But..." Olivia mumbled weakly, "Won't you get infected, if you're so close to me?"

The demon shook his head. "To remind you, we are demons. Unlike humans we can't get sick. At least not in such a way," Sebastian told her with a smile.

Olivia nodded. She pulled her blanket over her face, up to her nose. She glanced at the demon butler, err... demon doctor, in front of her. Her cheeks flushed red. She couldn't explain why but she thought it had to do with the flu. Since one day she couldn't help but blushing when she saw one of the demons around her. Especially, when they disguised themselves as doctors. Kind of sexy and kind of scary. But mostly scary. Olivia preferred staying in bed, it was saver for her. She didn't want to know what kind of treatment the demons would suggest when Olivia had struggled or even tried to escape her personal doctors. Well... okay, there was also a perk. Who else had two handsome personal demon doctors for his own?

"It's time for your medicine," walking in, Claude said. He brought a spoon and a bottle with a disgusting green liquid inside. The cough syrup was anything else than yummy and it didn't help at all.

But Olivia gave up struggling. She took a spoon-full of the medicine. To her luck she couldn't even taste it anymore. Olivia swallowed the disgusting liquid and crawled under her blanket again. She shivered and built a cocoon-like protection with her blanket. The woman sneezed loudly, what has almost caused the blanket to fly away. Olivia closed her eyes and hoped to fall asleep soon. "Why the hell do I deserve this..." she groaned with an itching voice.

"It has nothing to do with 'deserving', mistress. That's a flu, a simple and for humans annoying flu," Claude replied.

"That was a rhetorical question," Olivia snapped quietly. She closed her sleepy eyes and hugged her blanket. The warmth felt comfortable and helped the woman to relax. Soon, she drifted into sleep and arrived in a sweet dream world. Well, not so sweet for Olivia...

_**...Olivia opened her eyes and her gaze met the shining sun. The sound of splashing water and the smell of salt let Olivia sigh. Her gaze wandered around, she smiled when she saw and smelled the sea. The salty air came into her nose. A fresh breeze. And a beautiful day. The young woman laid on a towel on the beach while wearing a royal blue bikini. The warm sun made the sand shine like thousands of small crystals.  
><strong>_

_**"Lady Olivia, would you like to have a refreshing drink?" The demon butler, Claude, asked as he placed his hand on his chest.  
><strong>_

_**Olivia forced herself not to scream, when she saw a demon butler wearing only swimming trunks and a black apron. "W...what the hell, Claude?" the woman snapped. She hid her face behind her hands, but peeked through the gaps between her fingers curiously. The demon was quite...no, not quite. He was freaking handsome. A well-trained, slender body with some nice muscles, beautiful soft skin, and a smile that would get all women on earth. **_

_**"Miss Olivia, what about a nice dessert with ice-cream?" Suddenly, Sebastian appeared on Olivia's left side. Just like Claude, he wore nothing, except for shorts and an apron. Sebastian's teeth shined in the light and sparkled as he smiled at the brown-haired girl.  
><strong>_

_**The woman's heart skipped a beat. She felt her cheeks glowing in a deep shade of red. She almost choked on her own spit before she tried to cover her eyes with her hands. "Damn it! Put some clothes on!" she yelled while glancing at the demon between her fingers. She just couldn't resist to look. Her cheeks became darker again, after a seductive smile from the demon. She gulped.  
><strong>_

_**Sebastian simply leaned closer to her. "But young lady. When I see your red cheeks, the beautiful red shade around them, I think you enjoy your view, don't you," he said in a charming, yet provoking way. Hungrily, the demon eyed every part of the young woman. His eyes changed into a dangerous mix of violet and crimson red, his teeth became sharper and a smirk stretched out on his lips. Seemingly, he also enjoyed the view.  
>Claude's interruption only annoyed the demon butler. He stepped back, when Claude tried to pull him away from the girl. He growled angrily at the demon with the glasses.<strong>_

_** With a quick move with his hand, the demon placed his glasses higher up on his nose. "Leave the young mistress alone. She doesn't deserve something like you," he hissed in a harsh tone. Protectively, he stood in front of Olivia and glared at Sebastian in anger. After turning around, he faced Olivia, but with a softer and gentle expression. He bowed slightly. "Young lady, I apology for my rudeness, but please don't pay attention to this... unnecessary servant anymore," Claude said while glancing at the demon behind him. Sebastian turned around and simply walked away. Without Olivia noticing it, Claude had already put his arms under her body and lifted her up. She couldn't even protest. Her body replied with another deep blush and a shiver.  
>She felt like a feather in his arms, but it was a little uncomfortable. Claude winked with his left eye, which almost let her faint in his arms. "Miss Olivia, thank you for choosing me as your servant for eternity. Please, close your eyes."<strong>_

_**Olivia wasn't sure, if she could trust him, but she closed her eyes tightly. As she opened them again, the beach had disappeared. Now, Claude in Olivia where in a room with a dimmed atmosphere. There was a giant bed in front of them with the shape of a heart. Hearts surrounded them as pictures, decoration, even the lamps had a shape of a heart. Olivia didn't feel well at the moment, especially when she noticed the black dress she wore. It looked like a wedding dress, but it was pitch black.  
>The young woman still remained in Claude's arms, but his look had also changed. He wore a tuxedo with a red rose in his chest pocket. His smile let Olivia shiver, though it wasn't a sinister one. "Young lady, please relax," the demon told her in a calm voice. <strong>_

_**He placed Olivia on the mattress of the bed. Olivia gulped, she expected bad news. "Wait! That's a honeymoon room! Claude, what...Claude!" she yelped as the demon bent over her. Suddenly, his tuxedo was missing and he was only dressed in shorts. "Hey! Where are your clothes!" the woman screamed. She blinked and looked at herself. "And where are my clothes?!" Olivia yelled. She laid beneath the demon, only wearing a bra and panties. Her heart almost stopped beating in fear. **_

_**Claude leaned closer over her. His face were only inches away from hers. "Enjoy the night, Miss Olivia. I'm sure you will like it," he said and kissed her. Olivia's eyes snapped open in shock. She felt the demon's hand wandering to her hip. Mentally, she started screaming, when Claude opened the clasps of her bra with his left hand...**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Olivia screamed as loud as she could. Her scratchy voice interrupted her a few times, but she continued screaming. Olivia span around and found herself in her room. Everything was normal. She gasped for oxygen and panted, but when she saw a familiar person sitting on her bed, she opened her mouth again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Another scream escaped her throat.

"Miss Olivia, please calm down!" said Claude, when he placed his hands on the young woman's shoulders.

She panted and gasped like a fish in a desert (I know, bad joke). Olivia shook her head and took another deep breath. "Oh, my god. What a dream..." she sighed in relief. With her hand, she touched her forehead slightly. The bad headache wasn't as bad as before and also her fever started to decrease. Maybe it was really the bad tasting medicine that had helped her. Olivia looked up and found Claude still sitting on her bed. "What are you doing here?" she asked rapidly.

Obviously, Claude wondered about her behavior a little. He shrugged with his shoulders casually. "I heard you groaning for a while. You screamed my names a few times and moaned. It was something like 'Oh, Claude...oh...don't ...aah...Claude...'" he imitated with a high-pitched voice. Something quite unusual. Olivia knew him as a serious person, not someone who loved joking.

After a giant face-palm, Olivia sighed again. "Sorry, it wasn't... well... hey, where is the other demon?" she asked.

"In the pharmacy. He wanted to get more medicine for you and told me, to watch after you," gave Claude as answer. It was a quick answer without many explanations.

"Oh..." Olivia stared at the blanket for a while. She kept quiet and barely moved. _That was a weird dream. And so embarrassing. But...why Claude? And why did he react like this? He would never imitate me. Sebastian would always use the chance to make fun over me. They are really different. Claude had also never tried to seduce me, he had only lost his self-control sometimes...well quite often... But he did never... _she thought after she threw a small glance at the demon. _He is way nicer to me than Sebastian. Somehow...I...THE HELL IS THIS!? _she suddenly screamed into her mind, when Claude bent over her and pushed her on the mattress. It went so fast, that she didn't notice it first.

Claude gave a slight smirk, he narrowed his eyes, which changed into the demonic violet. "I think I know, what has happened to you. It's not a flu," he said with a sudden chuckle. A crazy look came over Claude's face, somehow also a scary one. "You like Sebastian, don't you? I've never seen such strong side effects of a seal before. You have to like him, that's the only explanation."

"What..." Olivia mumbled, rather in disbelief. She shivered, seeing his frightening look. _Okay, I take everything back... he is crazy..._ she thought. Olivia first didn't take it really serious, she tried to crawl away, but suddenly Claude punned her wrists on the mattress next to her head. She gasped and tried to struggle. _Here we go again..._ It was her last thought before Claude climbed on top of her. "Claude, are you out of your mind? Get the hell off me!" she yelled in rage. Claude didn't listen, he ignored her and pushed her harder into the mattress. "Claude, stop it! Please!"

With a iron-like grip, Claude held wrists above her head in one hand. His other hand stroked her cheek and held her chin in a firm grip. "Why always Michaelis?" he hissed. "He doesn't deserve you!" The demon lowered his head but clenched his teeth in anger. He tightened the grip on the woman's wrists to a painful level and let her shriek. He leaned his head next to Olivia's and nuzzled her neck. His lips danced over her soft skin. A shudder overcame Olivia's body and a moan escaped her throat. The small but seductive sound only encouraged the demon to continue. "Tell me, what is so interesting about him," he mumbled while giving her neck a tender lick.

Olivia shrieked and fidgeted hastily. "Stop..." She gasped one more time. _Here we go again! I have to think of a way to stop him, or else... not only my soul will... _Olivia gritted her teeth. "Claude, stop for a moment and listen to me..." she groaned. Her words actually caught the demon's attention for a moment. "Please listen. I know it's all about the contract and the seals...and my soul... but I can promise you, that I don't prefer only one of you demons. I like both of you. Sebastian and you, too, Claude." Her voice was calm, yet with a hint of nervousness. The demon didn't continue his game, he simply listened to his master. After a while, he released her wrists, but remained on top of her. Slowly, Olivia crawled backwards and sat up on the mattress. She stared into Claude's eyes.

"But, why did you kiss him the-" Claude hissed. His eyes widened, when a kiss interrupted him. Olivia had leaned closer and pressed her lips on his. Replying to her action, he cupped her face in his hands. His tongue begged for entrance and Olivia let him. He explored her mouth and the sweet taste.

Olivia yelped and winced in the kiss. She felt a burning feeling between her shoulder blades. She could feel something forming around the pentagram on her back. It was the second seal. The ring around the pentagram burned into her skin and let her cry. Tears streamed down her cheeks in pain. Claude held her close to his body, comforting her in her pain. He didn't break the kiss, he only became rougher with it.

"May I ask, what you are doing?"

Olivia and Claude stopped their action immediately. They span around, seeing Sebastian leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. He glared at the young woman and the other demon in rage. His eyes already changed colors again. He made a big step towards the bed. Immediately, Claude straightened and jumped in front of his demonic rival. Only their glares were like death threats. "Don't come closer to Miss Olivia," Claude snapped, still with a smirk.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and grinned, he let out a fake chuckle. "Or what? I shoul-

"Stop it! Both of you!" Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs. She had to cough after yelling, it had hurt her lungs badly, but otherwise the demons wouldn't listen to her. Both, Sebastian and Claude shrieked and stared at the ground with an empty look. Olivia coughed again and sneezed loudly. She hopped off her bed and went towards the demons. "Stop fighting! I can't stand it anymore. One more fight and I will throw you out! Got it?" she yelled with an itching voice.  
>The demons nodded rapidly. Wondering, Olivia raised one of her eyebrows. "Wow, that worked perfectly..." she mumbled.<p>

Before Sebastian was able to stop him, Claude already began. "That's the power of the seals. Now, we have to obey you immediately. We can't ignore your wishes. The contract wouldn't allow it," he explained, earning a very angry look from Sebastian. He smiled for a short moment.

Olivia let out a long sigh. "Finally good news. But please... what's wrong Claude?" she asked while sniffling.

Claude shook his head. Out of the sudden he felt dizzy. A weird feeling came up in his body and he sneezed loudly.

"Oh..." Olivia started.

**_Well, in the end, I was surprised. I haven't thought of that to be honest. But finally, the demons stopped fighting... well, at least for one day._**

* * *

><p>"I...thought demons can't get sick," Olivia said, sniffling. She pulled her blanket higher. "You are the weirdest demons I've ever seen. In fact the first demons I've seen," Olivia laughed before she coughed again.<p>

Together, Sebastian, Olivia and Claude laid under the blanket in the same bed, all of them very close to each other. Sebastian laid on the left side in Olivia's bed, Olivia in the middle and Claude to her right. Both of the demons watched each other, protecting their master.

Claude sneezed loudly. "And it's the first time I..." he sneezed loudly and shivered. He crawled deeper under the warm blanket and nestled to Olivia. Sebastian did the same. Both of them wrapped their arms around the young woman in protection. There was not one second, where their eye contact broke.

Like a mummy, Olivia laid between the demons and sighed. She couldn't move, neither could she turn around. _Why do I have the feeling, that it will get even worse..._

* * *

><p><strong>(Taking a deep breath)...GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN!<br>I'm so sorry for the late update! I'm soooooorrrrrryyy! Please, don't hate me now! (cry cry) I already hate myself for not updating! **

**I will try to work harder on this story, but I'm quite busy at the moment. So please, forgive me! D:**

**Sebastian's and Claude's rivalry will become worse in the next chapters (what a surprise) and Olivia will meet new people. Some friendly people...and some weird people...with red hair...  
>Anyways, please review. <strong>

**And please forgive me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji!  
><strong>


	15. Meeting Other Students

**Chapter 15: Meeting Other Students  
><strong>

"A trip? To Kyoto?" Olivia repeated in a serious voice. First she couldn't believe what her demonic teacher had suggested, but as a good student she didn't argue too much. "Are you sure?" the woman asked. She closed her book and stopped studying for a moment.  
>Since a couple of days she felt better. Her nose remained running but nothing more. Therefore the demons had their first cold in their lives. It was nothing bad or painful, but they experienced running noses and sore throats.<p>

Sebastian nodded. His lips were formed into a charming smile, which didn't really affect Olivia. She ignored it since the whole day. "Yes, my Lady. I think a trip to the historical town of Japan would be a nice opportunity to show the students the art of architecture. Architecture still belongs to the term art and history, therefore I suggest to go there. And one week without studying with books is also a good way to relax," the demon told her proudly. He was more than convinced of his idea.

"It's the first time I actually agree with him," Claude said as he let some hot water fill the sink. He stood in the kitchen and cleaned for already four hours. What was really surprising was the pink apron he wore and the dance moves he did while washing the dishes. He smiled since morning and nothing stopped him from that.

Olivia turned around to face Claude. Her look had a hint...no, was full of confusion when she turned back to Sebastian. She leaned closer to him. "Hey, what the hell did you do with him? Did he seriously agree with you?" she asked, whispering.

As response Sebastian leaned closer to her, too. "If I heard it correctly, yes. And I was about to ask you the same question, Miss Olivia. Since we..." his sneezing interrupted him for a short moment. The demon snorted into his handkerchief and gulped. His throat also hurt, but only a bit. "I'm sorry, Miss Olivia. As I said, since we got infected by you, Claude truly changed. I've never seen him so, dare I say it, happy before." The demon also wondered over his demonic colleague. Sometimes he only wanted Claude to die, but this time he was honestly worried about him. Sebastian couldn't even believe himself admitting that or only thinking that. But Claude's weird behavior was a serious case. With caution, he watched the demon working in the kitchen. Sebastian simply raised both of his eyebrows and twitched, when Claude made a weird dance move with his hips.

"Okay..." Olivia muttered. "Back to the trip. And how long do you think it will take?" she asked with curiosity.

"About one week," Sebastian replied. "I was thinking of taking look at the golden pavilion, the famous castles and temples and a trip to the Onsen hot springs."

With a sigh, Olivia showed her attitude and opinion clearly. "Okay, but...isn't it going to be very expensive? Only the ride to Kyoto. We could take the Shinkansen, but that's not quite cheap." She leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms behind her head. The idea of a trip to the historical city was truly nice. She always wanted to see the old castles and temples. Even the hot springs were so tempting. How much she wanted to have a long bath in a traditional hot spring. Olivia had to admit it. The idea of her demon butler was more than great, but for her not quite realistic. She didn't have the money for it. "Well, you are the professor, you have to organi- Aaaaaaah!"

"Your Highness, an omelet for you," Claude suddenly said as he appeared behind Olivia and placed the plate with the omelet on the table. "With extra fried rice and tomato pieces." He suddenly placed his hands on Olivia's shoulders and started kneading them in a tight and painful grip. "Would my master like a massage before eating lunch?" the demon asked, pressing the woman's shoulders together. Meanwhile, Sebastian's jaw dropped and he glared at the other demon with an expression which was filled with pure rage and anger.

Olivia bit her lip to suppress a loud scream, tears came up in er eyes and her eyelid started to twitch. She glanced at Sebastian with wide eyes. "Se...Sebastian..." she stuttered in pain. Her bones and ankles already cracked because of the massage. Her fingernails dug into the wood of the chair she sat on. More and more tension built up in her body, that helped her to ignore the pain.

The demon's rage couldn't be stopped anymore. Sebastian jumped up and was about to grab Olivia to free her from the torturing massage. But out of the sudden, Claude lifted Olivia up in his arms and carried her over to the couch. He had also got the plate with the omelet. Claude simply placed Olivia in his lap, held her with his left arm which he had wrapped around her waist and placed the plate skillfully on his knee. With his right hand, he took the fork, cut off a piece of the omelet and held it to Olivia's lips. "Do you want me to feed you?" he asked, still with the same smile on his lips.

"Whaa.." Olivia gagged when Claude shoved the fork into her mouth. She almost choked and gulped. "What the hell are you doing? Let me go!" the woman yelled.

"But, your Highness, what about your lunch?" the demon asked. He didn't even bother about the woman who struggled to get away from him. He still had his arm around her and kept her in his lap, much to Olivia's discomfort. "Or do you prefer to skip lunch? What would you like to do? Just tell me, I will carry out all of your orders. What about a small to make you feel comfortable?"  
>The question didn't have any explanations. Claude kept smiling at Olivia and didn't seem to care about her reaction.<p>

Olivia's body became as rigid as a board. She couldn't even open her mouth to answer his question. Not a single word came over her lips. First, Sebastian was as shocked as the young woman, too, but his lips formed a smirk, when he saw Olivia pointing at her book. She waved with her hand to get the demon's attention, successfully. Sebastian took the book and handed it to the struggling woman.  
>Just to mention it, the book was quite heavy and weighted about... 3 kilograms. Olivia raised her hand with the book and aimed for Claude's head.<p>

Sebastian closed his eyes, but couldn't help but to chuckle silently, when the heavy book got slammed onto the other demon's head.

Meanwhile, Claude laid in a puddle full of his own blood. The edge of the book was also covered in the crimson liquid. The demon's hand only twitched and he groaned in pain.

"A perfect hit, master. May I ask you, do you want me to clean this mess?" Sebastian asked, placing his hand on his chest as he bowed.

With a swift move, Olivia shook her head. "No, Claude will do that. Right, Claude?" she asked. Olivia grabbed her bag, which was quite heavy because of the huge amounts of books inside and threw it over her shoulder. "See you later. I need to return these books." The young woman opened the door to leave her apartment. "And don't try to kill each other..." she said before slamming the door shut.

Sebastian moved back at the loud noise. He simply glanced at the defeated demon, lying in his own blood. He smirked and went into a kitchen. From there he threw a bucket and rag to Claude. The bucket landed on his head, but didn't make him move. "You should remove the blood. You don't want Olivia to get mad at you, now do you? And dried blood is difficult to clean," Sebastian chuckled.

As response, Claude groaned in pain.

* * *

><p>With all her might, pushed Olivia the heavy book into the shelf. There was almost no space, but she did it. She sighed and got the ladder to climb up to the upper boards. Olivia reached out for one specific book and tried to pull it out. It was stuck between the other books and wouldn't come it. Olivia clenched her teeth and tried get it out while using her whole weight for it. She almost hung on the shelf. Suddenly, the book came out of the shelf and caused Olivia to fall off the ladder.<br>She shrieked, but landed softly.

"My my. You should be more careful, otherwise you could hurt yourself or even die," someone said. "And your time hasn't come yet."

Olivia opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of a tall guy with red, long hair. He seemed a little older than Olivia, but not to say 'old-old'. "Tha...Thank you," she said to her savior. Taking a closer look at the guy, she shuddered. He had bloody-red hair and it was really long, too, then he wore glasses and a shiny red shirt. He looked strange, but Olivia didn't care, since he helped her. "Uhm, could you please let me down now?" the woman asked. Without hesitation, he put her down again. "You don't look like you're from Japan. Are you an international student?"

The red-haired man laughed. "Yes, my name is Grell Sutcliff. And you?" Grell asked.

"I''m Olivia Warrington. And I'm from England, London to be specific," she replied.

"Ah, I'm also from England, but I lived in Plymouth before. You could say, I'm a traveler," with a smile, Grell winked. He picked up the Olivia had lost in her fall and handed it to her. "Tell me, are you studying at this university? I haven't seen you before."

Olivia blinked a couple of times. "Yes, I'm studying art history, but it's...let's say idiotic. Especially because of my professors and teachers," she let out a fake laugh and picked up the bunch of books, she had been looking for the whole time. "And you?"

"First year in economics, but it's deadly boring. I would rather die than doing that again. Sometimes, as small job I'm working here in the library. Bringing books in order, scanning cards and so." Grell waved with his hand. "Do you need help?" he asked, pointing at the many books, Olivia was carrying.

"Oh, help would be really nice," said the young woman. With Grell's help she carried the books to the huge information desk. The librarian scanned the small cards inside the books and gave Olivia her library card back. Also Grell borrowed a book from the uni library. For some reason it was a novel called 'Loved, tortured and killed', so nothing about the subject economics. While leaving the library, Grell and Olivia were talking a lot. obviously, they got along pretty well, though it was the first time they've met. Grell seemed a little weird, but really nice. "Do you want to go to a café?" the woman asked.

Grell tapped his index finger on his chin twice. "Actually I have to wait for someone, but if..."

"Didn't you want to wait for me?" a voice yelled in anger. A young man in Grell's age ran over to him. He had blonde hair and also glasses, and...a very very...angry look on his face. He wore a casual jacket and usual dark jeans. The man almost crashed into Grell but stopped right in front of him. He grabbed his collar and pulled Grell closer."Waiting, what a joke! Traitor! Running away with a-...oh, hello pretty woman," immediately, the blonde-haired guy let go of Grell and stepped in front of Olivia. He was quite close to her, but didn't seem to bother. The guy winked at her.

_P...pretty woman?_ Olivia thought as the corner of her mouth started to twitch. "Uh...Hi..."

The blonde-haired guy turned back to Grell. "Why don't you introduce this flower to me? How rude, Grell!" the guy complained. "Hi, I'm Ronald. And who are you, pretty flower?" the guy asked. He came closer again and put his arm around Olivia's shoulders.

_Pretty flower...buddy, you're too close for my opinion, _Olivia told herself mentally. She leaned away from Ronald as self-protection. Only to keep a safety distance to the man. "O-Olivia Warrington."

Ronal smiled at her, his teeth almost shined. He wrapped his arm tighter around her and pulled her closer, much to Olivia's misfortune. She didn't like these kind of hugs, especially when a person hugged her, who didn't even meet her before. "What about a hot cup of tea? It's my treat," he grinned in a kind of cheeky way. Without waiting for an answer, Ronald pulled the young woman away. Followed by Grell, he dragged Olivia to the next café in the near of the university. At least he also grabbed some of Olivia's books and carried them for her.  
>Without bothering about Olivia's resistance and struggling, he shoved her into the small café in a side street. Actually, he liked the small blush around her cheeks.<p>

After choosing a table in the left corner of the café and ordering some cups of hot tea, they had a little conversation. As Olivia expected, the flirting attempts didn't stop. But she honestly enjoyed being called a pretty woman. Since the two demons lived with her, she sometimes got some nice compliments, but shortly after it was always a fight of protecting herself and her soul because the demons rarely kept their self-control.  
>With a sigh drank Olivia a sip of the hot tea. Especially in cold periods like these, was a hot tea the best to keep herself warm. "So and you two are both from Plymouth?" she asked, taking another sip.<p>

"Yep, We're working closely together and know each other since centuries," Grell replied.

The weird answer let Olivia shiver, but she kept her smile. Obviously amused by the woman's smile, Ronald leaned his elbows on the table and stared at her the whole time. "It's a pity, that you fell into Grell's arms and not into mine. I've heard many stories about angels falling from heaven, but you're the most beautiful angel I've ever seen," Ronald said and sighed at the same time.

With a gulp Olivia leaned backward. She blushed even more and her cheeks turned into a dark shade of red. "Well... thanks, but I'm definitely not an angel," she said, waving with her hands. _An angel with two demons around, what a joke! _She took the warm cup in her hands, the comfortable warmth helped her to relax. She already got these small thoughts about Sebastian and Claude alone in her apartment. She really hoped, that the two wouldn't kill each other while she was away. The pictures of two corpses covered in blood came into her mind and let her shiver. Also pictures of destroyed buildings, a giant fire and a destroyed city. They distracted her from the flirting attempts. _Maybe I should go... I don't want to leave them alone for too long. _Olivia pulled her cellphone out of the pocket in her winter coat and looked at the time. It was also quite late. "Ah, sorry guys. I have to go, I have to feed my cat," she explained and drank the rest of the tea.

"Already? Wait," Ronald replied. He grabbed a napkin and a pen and wrote a number on a piece of the napkin. He handed it to Olivia and winked. "Please call me, maybe we can spend more time together," Ronald threw a weird glance to her.

Olivia hesitated but took the pen from Ronald. On the other part of the napkin, she wrote down her number and placed the pen on the table again. "Sure. It was nice to meet you two. I hope we see us later," Olivia smiled. She grabbed her bag with the books, the napkin with Ronald's number and left. "See ya!" she exclaimed before she left the café.

"Didn't you exaggerate a little?" Grell asked, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand. He swallowed his tea and sighed slightly annoyed. "What did William tell us? No contact to humans! Especially women," Grell snapped.

Giggling, Ronald leaned back in his seat. He looked out of the window of the café and watched Olivia how she walked away. "As long as he doesn't know, everything is okay. It's also a nice chance to have a break from all these dead people. By the way, who is the next one today?" he asked.

Grell pulled a small notebook out of the pocket in his jacket and skipped some pages. "A guy called Shun Nakamura, born 1948. Let's go to work."

* * *

><p>Olivia hurried as she walked along the hallway to her apartment. She sighed and let the bag with all the books plop to the ground. Grabbing the doorknob, she opened the door, but jumped back when she saw her cat, Neko, running out of it. The cat shrieked and meowed loudly. "What the-" the young woman squealed, when two hands grabbed her and pulled her into the apartment. Someone closed the door again, after pulling the woman inside.<br>"What the hell...Claude!" Olivia yelled.

Suddenly, Claude wrapped his arms around her and caught her in a tight hug. "I was worried, Miss Olivia! You didn't come back!" he said, hugging her. Just to mention it, the hug was tight and painful. Olivia could barely breathe and gasped for oxygen. She struggled in the demon's grasp. Meanwhile, Claude didn't seem to bother for her air supply. He snuggled closer to her and even lifted her up. "Master, I was so worried." Claude carried the woman to the couch and let her down on the soft mattress. He leaned over her and nuzzled her neck.

"Stop it!" the young woman yelled. She placed her hands on Claude's chest to get some distance between herself and the demon. "S-S-S-Sebastian!" Olivia screamed in panic. No response. "Oh, my god, what did you do to him?" she asked with a shaking voice. Pictures of Sebastian's corpse or him lying in a puddle of blood came into her head again. She shivered and her skin tingled.

"I took care of him, young mistress," the demon said.

The sound of someone jumping against something echoed through the apartment. Olivia looked up, her gaze wandered to the door of her room. It suddenly slammed open and Sebastian jumped out. He ripped a strip of sticky tape from his mouth and fought with a rope that had held his wrists together before. "You dirty..." the demon shouted. His eyes became dark red in anger, he stomped to Olivia and Claude, pulled Claude off the woman and growled at him. "That does it! I didn't kill because of Miss Olivia, but now..." he yelled. Sebastian balled his hand to a fist and reached back.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs. The demons stopped at her command and looked at her. Olivia stepped closer and took a deep breath. "What was that? Are you out of your mind?" She looked at Sebastian first, then at Claude. "You tied him up? Seriously? Why?" Crossing her arms over her chest, she glared at both of the demons.

Claude took his glasses off his nose, cleaned it with his sleeve and placed it on his nose again. "We should ask you, where have you been?"

"In the library!" Olivia snapped. "And I met some students from the university. They invited me to a cup of tea," she explained, sighing. "These guys were quite weird, but somehow nice," she mumbled.

Immediately, Claude and Sebastian let go of each other. Both of the demons stared and stepped closer to the girl at the same time. "Guys? That means 'male' humans?" Sebastian asked in suspicion. He raised one of his eyebrow, while looking down at the young woman.

Olivia gulped, she shivered when she saw their gazes. It was frightening. "Uh, yes..." she murmured silently.

"Wait, that means you met some...men," Claude said, his voice raising at the word 'men'. It had a hint of danger inside.

"Yes."

"And they invited you?" Sebastian asked, tapping his index finger on his chin.

"Like I said...yes," Olivia mumbled.

Both of the demons shared a look first and then turned to the girl again. They looked down at Olivia, who shuddered slightly.

Something inside Olivia's mind told her to run away as fast as possible. She gulped and stepped back, only to be followed by the demons. "Guys?" she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaa! Here is chapter 15 :) Hope you liked it.<br>First I couldn't decide if I should write about Grell and Ronald, but then I did. I like them. They are...weird...and funny. But mostly weird :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't Kuroshitsuji! Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso!**


	16. The Demons' Feelings

**Chapter 16: The Demons' Feelings**

Olivia sighed as she walked down the hallway of the university building, holding the paper for the Kyoto trip. She read it while walking and didn't care about the other students, who tried to get out of her way before crashing together. "I don't know... something is strange," the woman murmured. She had a bad feeling in her stomach. A trip to Kyoto sounded tempting but also a little dangerous, especially since Claude decided to come as well. At the one side, Olivia wanted to go to Kyoto. The other side was one week without demons, that was a great chance for her to relax.

What a difficult decision.

But the first decision she made, was to go home now. The day exhausted the young woman and she only wanted to sleep. No. First eating something and then going to sleep. When she came around the corner she accidentally bumped into somebody. Olivia looked up and stepped back. "Sorry... oh hi, Grell," she smiled.

"My my, who do we have here. Nice to see you again, Olivia," Grell greeted her. With one arm, he leaned against the wall of the floor and he placed his other hand on his hip. "On your way home?" he asked her.

With a nod, Olivia gave the response. "Yep. Horrible day. I really need to relax now," she mumbled under her breath as she puckered. A strong shiver ran down her spine and almost let her squeak, when she thought about her demonic flatmates who seemed to wait for her at home already. Well, what other choice did the woman have? The demons would follow her to every place, so running away was pointless. It was also pointless to try to keep them away from each other, because they would always start to fight again, they would use even the smallest chance.

"Oi, Grell..." came a voice from around the corner. Not much to Olivia's surprise came Ronald Knox, with two paper cups filled with coffee. "Hey, I thought you wanted... Olivia! How are you?" Ronald obviously sneaked to Olivia and already put an arm around her neck. "Here, for you," he said, handing her one paper cup, which was originally supposed to be for Grell. The red-haired man pointed at the coffee, then at himself and then growled and glared at Ronald angrily. Before Grell was even able to complain or say something, Ronald already went away and dragged Olivia with him.

Grell growled in anger. His head became almost as bright red as his hair.

"And Olivia? Do have any plans for the weekend?" Ronald asked and took a sip from his still held his arm around the woman and smiled in victory.

Olivia hesitated, she couldn't find an explanation so fast. Or rather excuse to reject him in a friendly way. Someone like Ronald was the last person she needed at the moment. Two demons already waited for her at home and would ask her why she was so late, who she talked to and where she was. In that case, the word 'ask' was Olivia's synonym for 'interrogate', what she preferred. "Well, plans yes. I have to pack some things for a trip to Kyoto. So I'll have a busy weekend." Now she had said it. Her decision was clear. Two demons in Kyoto was sell a better option than someone as 'sticky' as Ronald.

The blonde-haired guy made a sad expression. It was the famous 'puppy-eyes-expression', which almost always worked. But not in Olivia's case. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Are you really sure?"

"Totally. I gotta go now. See you." The woman quickly escaped his hug and fled to the next corridor. It was a relief. Ronald and Grell really seemed like nice guys, but Olivia had some other problems to handle. And these problems had names: Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around the woman's mouth and pulled into a dark corner. Olivia panicked. She tried to kick the person who held her. That mysterious person turned her to face her. Rolling with her eyes, Olivia groaned in annoyance. She slapped the hand away. "Claude, what the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"I may ask you the same. Who were you talking to?" the furious demon asked.

Olivia leaned her hands on her hips. "You know, I need some privacy. That means without you and the other pseudo-demon. It's not your business who I'm talking with or who I meet. And- Claude! Put me down!" She yelled as the demon lifted her up, threw her over his shoulder and walked away with her. Of course he ignored her yelling, protesting and struggling. "Claude! Let me go!"

It wasn't in the demon's nature to do her a favor. Though her orders to let go of her, Claude didn't respond. He knew it was only a protesting in shock. It sounded like an order but it wasn't one. In the demon's view. He walked back to his office, entered and locked the door to prevent unwanted guests to come and bother him. Claude placed Olivia on top of his desk and stared at her fascinated.

"W...what are...you doing?" the woman asked stuttering. She felt more than just uncomfortable. She sat on a desk without weapon and defense and a demon was looking at her. There was something very suspicious.

"Those men. Will you meet them again?" Claude suddenly asked.

Olivia's heart skipped a beat at the question. She gulped before she opened her mouth to reply. "I... I don't know. I just met them twice. B-but you cannot stop me from meeting other students. I also need some privacy. That's why... I... Claude?" she asked.

The demon lowered his head and started to... sob? At least Olivia heard a sob. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and stared at her demon butler. "Claude?" the woman asked. She was kind of worried about the demonic teacher now. Never did she see him cry or hear him sob before. Did demons even have these kinds of emotional breakouts? Assuming from what Sebastian had told her, demons were not able to feel sadness. And crying was out of question.

Claude's sobbing became louder. "Miss Olivia, I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to get disappointed by these male humans." He looked at her with puppy-like eyes. Olivia felt like a vampire-baby was looking at her who has lost his favorite toy.

Somehow heart-warming and somehow creepy. Mostly creepy in Olivia's opinion. "Oh, cheer up, Claude. They are just other students I met. There is nothing serious between us. And besides, you are my favorite demon," she said. It was an awkward feeling. Olivia almost felt nauseous after saying that.

"Really?

"Yeah, really," the woman replied with a wide smile. Mentally, she threw up. _Oh gosh! What kind of big baby is he?! He's a demon, damn it! What the hell happened to him?! _ The question was not necessary, because she knew she would never understand it. And she didn't understand why her demon professor looked like a kicked puppy right now. Somehow it hurt Olivia, seeing Claude so sad and frustrated. But it changed immediately as Claude opened his arms to hug her. It was not really a surprise for the brown-haired student. But it was a surprise for Claude that she accepted his hug.

The demon hugged her tightly and wrapped his arms around Olivia. A satisfied and happy smile stretched out on his lips. He was just happy. It was obvious for Olivia since he didn't let her go anymore. He kept her in his iron-like hug.

Olivia struggled to get free. Without success. She sighed in annoyance. "Claude...would you...Claude?" The woman asked. No response but the hug was still the same. For her luck, she found a book on his desk that looked quite heavy. In a wish for freedom Olivia grabbed the book, lifted it up and smashed it on the demon's head, making him yelp in pain. And like she wanted him to he let go of her. "Okay. Let's go home. I'm hungry and sure that Sebastian has already cooked something," Olivia said, patting her belly. She clicked her tongue and hoped off the desk. "Come- hm? What's wrong?" the woman asked as the demon took her hand in his to hold her back.

"I'll bring you home, Miss Olivia," Claude told her in a deep voice. His eyes changed colors again as the demon deep inside him awoke. He stepped behind Olivia and covered her eyes with his hands.

Olivia stuttered. "Wh...what?"

A cold shiver ran down her spine. She had the feeling of flying for a short moment, it was a strange sensation. Olivia gasped as Claude let her see again. She was right in front of her apartment door. It hasn't even taken one minute . What a surprise. And usually it took almost one hour for the student to come home.

"Like I said. Were are home, Miss Olivia," Claude said and bowed.

"Wow! Grea- wait!" Olivia stopped. "Your always getting home like this and let me walk all the way?! What kind if servants are you?" The brunette pointed at him and poked the demon with her finger. A nice scent stopped her action and it came right from the inside of her apartment. Olivia opened the door quickly and dashed inside, seeing Sebastian standing in the kitchen and cooking. "Oh that smells fantastic!"

The demon smiled at the compliment. "Thank you very much, young mistress. I hope you will enjoy our today's dish. It's fried dumplings with ginger and a cream sauce with mushrooms. If I may ask you to wait at the table. It's almost ready," Sebastian said, proud of his creation. "Oh, Miss Olivia. I bought a new pan today and some new pots, because your kitchen equipment was quite useless for me to prepare a good dinner."

Raising an eyebrow, Olivia stared at him. "Are you trying to say that I bought trash?" she asked.

Awkward silence and no response.

Olivia sighed in defeat. "Okay. But... what is wrong with my old pots?" She opened one of the drawers and grabbed one of the new pans Sebastian had bought. It had a shining surface and no burned food or fat stuck on it, plus the material was ceramic. Olivia knew it was a better equipment but she would never admit it. The young woman's pride was too strong. She waved with the pan and examined it suspiciously. "I don't know but it's quite heavy..." she mumbled. She wielded it like a weapon and aimed for the two demons, just for fun.

To stop her with her playing, Sebastian took the pan from her. "With all due respect, Miss Olivia. But this isn't a toy," the demon told her in a strict voice. Obviously, he had no sense of humor, especially not after she had pointed at him with the pan.

"Your not in the position to give orders to the young mistress," Claude hissed. Again, the color of his eyes changed to a dark red, making him look more dangerous and furious.

"And you are in no position to give orders to me," Sebastian snapped back. He raised the pan and held it like a sword. The demon inside him woke up as well.

Olivia tried to stop them from arguing. She stepped between them. "Stop it, you two!"

"Maybe I should just rip you into thousand pieces, so I would never have to see your ugly visage again," Claude growled in anger and ignored Olivia totally.

"I would like to see you try," came the answer from the other demon.

"Are you even listening to me?" Olivia exclaimed as the demon stepped closer to each other, keeping the woman in a sandwich-like situation

Sebastian chuckled in a dark voice. His eyes glowed in a bright red, his irises thin like cats' eyes. "Faustus, I'll give you a warning. For your own safety, be quiet and stay out of my way," he threatened.

"Or else?" asked Claude.

"Maybe I should just go and kill myself," Olivia mumbled. It was one of the usual moments where she regretted it that she had summoned the demons. Both of them ignored her and didn't listen to her. And only one wrong or bad word and a fight could break out between the demons. "Stop it now!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, finally getting the attention she wanted. Olivia grabbed the pan Sebastian held and reached back.

Claude and Sebastian stepped back. "Please, master, put the pan down," begged Sebastian.

"Then stop fighting!" Olivia shouted.

"Yes, master."

It was a relief for the young woman. "Good," Olivia hissed. She still wielded the pan and waved with it in anger. First she waved with it like with a fan . "I hate your stupid fights! Can't you just stop? It would help all of u-"

Claude interrupted her with a loud scream in pain as the pan hit his face. The pan has loosened from the handle and with enough force it landed in the demon's face. He dropped to his knees and collapsed to the ground, still yelping and wincing. That was even for a demon too much.

Olivia's mouth hung open. She still held the handle in her hand and stared at the beaten demon on the floor. .meanwhile, Sebastian chuckled and laughed at his wincing demon colleague. "Oh..." Olivia muttered. "Do you think we can exchange the pan?" she asked.

"Well, the warranty is for one year, so yes," Sebastian grinned.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Claude," Olivia said, bending down to him.

The demon stopped wincing and looked at her with puppy eyes. He literally looked like a puppy, beaten up with a pan. He instantly opened his arms, begging for another hug.

After what happened, Olivia had to hug him. Claude wrapped his arms around her neck. He enjoyed it so much. Tue demon felt so light and so happy and so...in love. And so satisfied. It was another victory for him, right in front of his demonic rival's eyes. And to annoy him even more Claude showed Sebastian hist fists. With his hands he tried to tell him something like 'you loser'. Olivia couldn't even see it.

And Sebastian gritted his teeth. Never had he felt such a rage before. He had to admit it. He was jealous. And in an action of rage, he already reached for the broken pan to kill Claude. Only Olivia stopped him. She turned around and faced him with a heart-warming smile.

"Having a favorite demon isn't fair, Miss Olivia," Sebastian said, suddenly grabbing her wrist.

"Seba-" Before she was able to say something, Sebastian closed the gap between their lips. He deepened the kiss and held his arms tightly around the woman.

Claude's jaw dropped in anger and in disbelief. The look Sebastian gave him said something like 'who is the loser now?'. The demon clenched his fists, ready to kill his rival. But he didn't need to.

It seemed like Olivia's cat, Neko-chan, was on Claude's side.

The cat came to Sebastian and meowed. She rubbed her head against his leg, begging him for some attention.

Sebastian broke the kiss immediately. He bent down and patted the cat's head. "I'm sorry for ignoring you, my beauty. Are you hungry? The demon asked. Obviously, he was totally obsessed with cats.

Olivia remained silent, but inside her anger was raising. She took a deep breath and mentioned Claude to give her the broken pan. She took it and aimed for Sebastian. "You're breaking our kiss to cuddle with my cat?" she asked, clearly in anger.

With a gulp, Sebastian turned around, facing a furious and very very very angry woman. "M-Miss.. Olivia...?" he asked as she reached back with the pan

Claude chuckled at him. "You're so screwed up, Michaelis."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there. I'm so sorry for the late update, but I kept fighting for the concept of Kuro Sensei. Just no ideas came in my mind and then I was too busy or busy with other stories. But just to mention it, I won't stop this story until it's finished.<strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter and please keep reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer... I don't own Kuroshitsuji!**

**Poor Sebastian... **


	17. Hot Spring Peek

**Chapter 17: Hot Spring Peek  
><strong>

The atmosphere was uncomfortable as Olivia ate the rest of the rice in her lunch box. She dared another glance to Sebastian and Claude who were surrounded by squealing female students. It wasn't the best place to argue now. Right now she sat in the train, in the Shinkansen to Kyoto. And playing with her food and her chopsticks was the best option to waste some time. At least until Mai stopped her dreaming about Seba...I mean Professor Michaelis.

"Man, you really seem to like him," Olivia mumbled with a full mouth of sweetened rice.

Mai simply nodded, the blush around her cheeks and her nose deepened to a dark shade of red. "How can you not like him? I mean he is like an angel!" the woman squeaked and peeked over the seats again.

_Angel? If you only knew the truth... _Olivia thought. "Trust me, I wouldn't call him angel. Rather demon, I think it sounds better." She lifted her lunch box and shoved the last rice into her mouth before she put her chopsticks down. That was her second lunch box on the way to Kyoto, but her stomach seemed endless and remained empty. Ass uming form the growl that came from it. Or it was the growl of the bad feeling Olivia had.

"Why demon?"

Suddenly, Olivia simply choked on her own saliva. Did she say to much again that could raise the suspicion? She was the only female student who hated the professors, she was already suspicious enough for the rest of the university. "Eh well... don't you find his...smile a little too obvious? I mean he is planning something and I don't want to have anything to do with it. He just knows that he is sexy- ah, ehm I mean...he just thinks that he is sexy...that womanizer."

With a a chuckle Mai gave her true response. "If you ask me, you sound like you are jealous," she giggled.

"Jealous?!" Olivia screamed through the whole train, what everyone heard. All looks and gazes were directed at her. She quickly covered her mouth. The shiver that went down her spine became stronger as all people looked at her in confusion. To ignore it, she grinned. It was a fake grin only to mention it. "Are you crazy? Why should I be jealous! I hate those... I mean... I..." Suddenly, she stuttered. It was the moment Olivia noticed that she didn't know what to say. Somehow, something deep inside her hurt when she thought about the demons. It was a weird and almost annoying feeling, especiall the thought about the feeling bothered the young woman. Her chest felt like a nail that was hit by a hammer thousounds of times. She dared a small gaze back at her demonic teachers and saw with her own eyes, and with her heart, how famous they were. She couldn't deny it. Claude and Sebastian were both handsome, and their charme was incredible. But no one, except of Olivia, knew about the beasts behind their masks. _Stupid me... I am not jealous...I am just... worried?_ _Or is that...feeling...love? _Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she let out a loud yelp. "This can't be! Me and love! Hell no!" It was the moment after her shock when Olivia noticed the gazes again.

It was embarrassing and a pitiful attempt to ignore it. The sweat drops that covered her forehead were more than visible. They literally screamed.

Mai took a deep breath. She already felt the Shinkansen slow down. And she was happy about it. She knew her feelings for her teacher all too well, but the feelings of her best friend bothered her a little. Mai didn't see Olivia as rival, but she was worried. What did Olivia hide from her? "Well, I am sure we will have a lot of fun in Kyoto," the woman grinned, her cheeks already red again.

Olivia nibbed on the water bottle she had bought before she had started the journey. There was no more water but she needed something to chew on in her nervousness. And her nails weren't worth the long time of waiting until they would grow again... The woman turned her head to throw a small glance at her demonic professors, and it was bad luck that Sebastian smiled at her. Their eyes were locked in their places, the eye contact remained and Oivia gulped as she saw him winking. Quickly, she turned her head again, blushing all over her face. A shiver met her spine immediately. _I...think...this will be hell...I won't go near the demons for sure..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I couldn't even believe my own words. I tried to stay away from the demonic butlers, but they didn't accept my wish... And what was I supposed to do? Ordering them around in front of the class? Like hell I would. And they knew that. Instead... urgh...they joked and let me stand there as a stupid girl every single time they had the chance...<br>_**

"Miss Warrington, could you please hurry a little. I am sure we are all exhausted, so why don't you hurry a little that we can rest a little," Claude complained, adjusting his glasses.

It was the moment Olivia wished that she had a gun. A big gun, with a lot of ammunition. A real gun. She didn't care if she would know how to shoot with one. She would just test it on Claude and Sebastian. Olivia gulped and swallowed her anger, she finally decided (against her will) to enter the Ryokan hotel. A traditional Japanese hotel and spa resort. One of the most beautiful attractions in Japan. Especially in Kyoto. It was surrounded by peace, balance and freedom. Olivia instead had an aura that scared everyone. No wonder her class avoided being near her. The dark cloud of anger and death wishes was almost visible around her.

Even the lady behind the reception desk ducked as she saw Olivia. She didn't even dare showing the group their hotel rooms. Another lady in a traditional kimono led them to the second floor and to their rooms. On the left side the men and teachers' rooms, and on the right side the girls' rooms.  
>Meanwhile, the lady at the reception chatted a little with Professor Michaelis. Another reason for Olivia to be angry. The dark and sinister aura cloud around her turned to a bloody red. Red like blood. She could feel her teacher turning on his charme.<p>

Olivia breathed heavily, she was about to burst any second, but held it back by throwing her backpack into a corner. The sound of the slam was so loud, even the people heard her who were a floor beneath her. But she obviously didn't care._ Uhh! Those idiots! Dumbasses! Baka!_ It was one of the moments she wanted to hurt someone so bad, especially some certain teachers. And it was her very own way to show her emotions. She stomped out of the room, leaving everyone behind. Then downstairs and past her teachers.

"Miss Warrington, do you mind telling me where you are going?" asked Claude while adjusting his glasses with his right hand.

"Downtown! Bye!" Olivia hissed and left.

Sebastian let out a dark but silent chuckle. "She seems to be in a bad mood. May we go and follow her?" the demon asked, his eyes glowed red for a second.

"I doubt that this will be a good idea. Let her calm down first," Claude replied, calm as always.

"Since when do you have a sense for angry women? May I remind you, you always said you hated human women," it was another dark chuckle that escaped through Sebastian's lips. His eyes glowed red for the wink of an eye and was almost invisible.

With dignity, Claude tried to ignore the small comment and straightened his posture. "I can't remember such a..."

Suddenly, Sebastian grinned at Claude, making him feel quite uncomfortable and angry. His eyes shined in a crimson red for a moment. "Maybe I should look after our mistress," Claude mumbled.

"Why?"

Claude arched an eyebrow at him, looking at Sebastian in disbelief. "A young woman, alone in a city where she has never been before... do you seriously think there is a better reason to look after Miss Olivia?" the demon asked.

Sebastian simply resonded with a smirk. "Well, I doubt- huh?" Suddenly, as the demon turned his head again, Claude was gone. Only a tiny cloud of dust remained at the place where he had been before. He gritted his teeth in anger and hissed between his lips. "Arrogant jerk," the demon snapped. In the next moment, he noticed some female giggles behind him and as he turned his head, he found some of his students staring at him with pink hearts in their eyes. Literally. Perhaps it was just his imagination, but the fights he had with Claude let both of them seem...more attractive? A little shuddder crawled up his spine at the thought of being surrounded by some young woman idolizing him. And it was the moment he wanted to curse Claude as well. How did he dare, leaving the poor, attractive Sebastian behind in a crowd of woman? And meanwhile, Claude was seducing Olivia to make her his property! Well, that was what Sebastian thought. "Faustus...I will kill you," he growled in anger.

Meanwhile, in the near historic part of Kyoto. Wooden houses and ancient buildings decorated the street. It looked rather like a museum than a normal town, but somehow Olivia enjoyed the atmosphere. It was so peaceful, silent and free from any demonic thoughts and plans. She felt comfortable, but also hungry. Again. Even though, she had devoured threee big lunch boxes on her way in the Shinkansen.

And suddenly, a dango shop in her sight made her feel better, and her let her stomach rumble even louder. Saliva dropped out of her mouth, and within a wink of an eye, she rushed to the shop and ordered a large box with mitarashi dango. It wa her favortie food since she had arrived in Japan. What luck! A dango shop right after that horrible trip. And a bench next to the shop was the perfect place to eat. Slowly and with caution that the sauce wouldn't drop down, she took one of the skewers with the tiny dumplings.

"Do you know how much calories a dumpling has?" Claude's voice suddenly stopped her from eating and instead Olivia bit her tongue accidentaly.

"You...ow.." she whined and stuttered with her now injured tongue. "Thupid themon..." Olivia growled, but she actually wanted to say something like 'stupid demon'. "Are you nuts? Don't scare me like this! I already told you hundreds of times not to sneak behind me!" the woman hissed and was about to throw the dumplings at her demonic servant. "What are you doing here? I thought you were enjoying the swarm of students surrounding you."

Claude's expression changed to a serious one as he took her hand in his own. "Miss Olivia, mistress... you know I can enjoy only your presence. Every other human soul disgusts me. I only live to serve you," the demon said and gave her a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Sweet-talker." Was Olivia's repsonse. She pulled her hand out of his grasp. "You only live to eat innocent people's souls. Little liar."

"To remind you-"

"I know, I know," interrupted Olivia the demon, "You are demons and you can't lie."

The demon nodded without response and expression on his face. The only thing Olivia could see for a moment was a hint of... lust? She wished for her own well-being that she had got the expression wrong. A cold shiver met her spine and only increased the number of her shudders as Claude took her hand in his, gently. He gave her a little kiss on the back of her hand and stared at her. "I desire nothing but you, your soul and your body," he whispered silently in her ear as he leaned in.

Suddenly, Olivia felt the dangos crawling up her gullet, and her breakfast, and the lunch box she had eaten in the train. In slow-motion she moved away from Claude, without even moving a single muscle. "Could you please stop talking?" she asked, sqirming like a mouse in a trap.

"If that is your wish," the black-haired man said and straightened again.

"I told you to stop talking!" the woman yelled. "And now, leave me alone! I am still mad at yo-" As she looked around, there was no one. No Claude. His special demonic powers scared her over and over again. But especially his weird talks and allusions about her soul. The fact about Claude desiring her body frightened her as well, she knew she had to be even more careful around this time. In an unfamiliar city, with thousands of strangers, and two demons around.  
>Silently, Olivia sighed and lowered her heaf for a second. "I can't believe I am still standing...actually I am so exhausted I could die any moment..." she muttered to herself and touched the bench to seek her dangos. The fact hit her slowly that the dangos were missing. It was obvius that Claude had stolen them. "Idiot..." she mumbled angrily.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shitsurei shimasu. Professor Michaelis? Professor Faustus?" Olivia pushed the sliding aside to enter the ryokan room. "Mai?" No Claude, no Sebastian, and no class. Somehow, Olivia couldn't find anyone from her class. She had just returned to the Ryokan hotel as it became dark. And now everyone she knew was gone. Perhaps, they had gone out to eat something, or for sightseeing. Rubbish! Who would seriously go sightseeing at nighttime? It was the time for dinner, or a nice hot bath in the hot springs! The hot springs! They had to be there! All of them.<p>

And so, she decided to take a hot bath as well. What could be more relaxing? After the stress of the day she really needed some relaxation.

Within a wink of an eye, she dashed into her room, which she actually had to share with her hormone-controlled female classmates, grabbed her towel, threw away her clothes and wuickly slipped into her bathrobe and left. _Hot springs, here I come! _

In a rush, she sprinted downstairs to the hot springs' entrance. They were right behind the hotel, surrounded by rocks and stony walls. Several pools filled with hot and mineral-rich water. The perfect way to get smooth and clean skin, so every woman could only recommend it, and relaxing at the same time. Olivia's desire for a relaxing bath grew and she rushed to the shower room. The floor was made of stone and several shower heads decorated the walls. The young woman grabbed one of the plastic bowls, threw her shampoo and shower gel into it and hopped out of her clothes. Only... the empty clothes shelves made her a little suspicios.  
>Empty shelves, that meant... she was alone in the bath. But even better, so she had the hot spring for herself.<p>

After a quick, but cleaning shower, with a towel wrapped around her body, she headed to the hot spring pool. Only one barrier stopped her from her rushing. The entrance sign, the wooden sign, that said 'entrance mixed bath'. Immdiately, Olivia stopped moving and breathing. She resembled a stone statue. _A mixed bath? That means...women and m-m-men...together...oh gosh, I want to go- wait a moment! _ Something was suspicios. That total and akward silence. It was obvious that Japanese people loved silent places, and also tried to be quiet not to disturb other people. But that scary silence was strange, even for a Japanese hot spring.

Olivia dared a little peek through the cloth that seperated the pool from the changing room. Nobody there. Not a single soul was in the hot spring.

"Jackpot!" exclaimed Olivia, ripping her towel from her body before jumping into the water.

She inhaled and exhaled the warm air, and finally leaned back to relax. A whole pool only for Olivia, how fantastic! The warm water tickled her skin slighty, but it was such an amazing feeling. And for the first day of the day, she didn't need to think about the two demons lurking somewhere in a hidden place, only waiting to devour her precious soul.

Being alone, it was so nice... and boring. Slowly, the young woman opened her eyes again, making sure that she was the only one in the hot spring. It was too silent for her, somehow. Oh, how she wished that Mai would be with her now, just to talk with her. The only sound came from the small fountain in the rock, that filled the bath with new and fresh water. "I wanna die!" the woman pouted. She had an image of a peaceful trip, together with her best friend! And now she was sitting in a hot spring all alone! And now ehr back hurt from the stone that was pressed against her back. That place was horrible for relaxing. Slowly, she swam, rather fought her way through the water to the opposite stone wall.  
>With her back leaned on this wall, she tried to relax again.<p>

And failed.

The stone walls were s ouncomfortable and cold. Olivia started hating this place. Her next attempt to find a better place began. The water at the end of the pool was not as deep as at the sides. Right next to the fountain, Olivia turned around to learn on that wall. Here, the water was a little hotter as well, and the steam covered the pool like a blanket. Olivia coul barely see her own hands in front of her eyes. And now while sighing loudly, Olivia closed her eyes and leaned back. Way better. The stones weren't piercing her back and felt much warmer. In fact, they were kind of soft. She felt like lying on a soft couch. Okay, a couch made of stones.

And those stones were breathing. Suddenly, she felt a slight breeze tickling her ear. That scent was familiar as well. And with her suspicion growing, she felt an arm around her shoulder.

"Taking a bath, mistress?" a familiar voice asked.

Olivia's eyes snapped open while her muscled became rigid. She raised her hand, touched that person's face and tried to indentify that certain person. One nose, a grin on his face and... right behind her, holding her in his muscular arms. Slowly, she turned her head, only to face her teacher, Professor Michaelis. A mix of nausea and fear rumbled in her stomach now and she wished to vanish immediately. _Ohhh...kuso..._ she thought.  
>The fact hit her that she was naked, her only protection was the hot water that she was covered in. And slowly, she noticed how she slipped deeper into the water, until she dove.<p>

Sebastian grinned and followed the track of bubbles that appeared on the surface. He snickered quietly and counted the seconds until Olivia stuck her head out of the water. Instead of swiming away from him, she swam in a circle because she couldn't see anything. The warm water was too gloomy. The result was that she ended up next to Sebastian again. "Hehe...what a surprise..." the woman stammered.

"There is no need to be afraid, Miss Olivia," Sebastian said, stroking one of her wet bangs.

_Are you serious!? Alone? Naked? With a demon! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be scared! _she shouted in her mind, but forced a fake smile on her lips. Silently, she sqirmed like a mouse and tried to move backwards, only to be followed by the demon. "Well...I guess...I will leave now..." she muttured, noticing that if she would leave, she had to step out of the pool. And there was nothing that protected her. Like clothes...

"Are you sure? Haven't you just entered the hot spring?" the demon asked her and pushed her farther towards the corner of the pool, though he didn't even touch her. His presence was enough force her in one direction.

"Wh...where are the others?" Olivia tried to changed the subject somehow. She felt his gaze wandering over her body and saw his eyes glowing in a crimson red. _Oh shit, the demon mode is on now..._ Like prey, she moved back into the corner and pushed herself closer to the stony wall.

"Claude got the idea to visit a tea house with the other students. And I... well, decided to stay here to wait for you." He leaned in closer out of the sudden, making her uncomfortable. Enjoying the sweet scent of the woman, he also watched her shivering. A pleasure for every demon. Her soft skin tingled as he touched her arms and moved upward to her shoulders.

A blush crossed Olivia's cheeks and changed her face color to a slight red one. She felt uncomfortable and ashamed, so that she lowered her head. "Co...could...you please..." she stuttered, shuddering as the demon stroked her cheeks with his slender fingers. Her look was focused on the mark on his hand anf felt a sudden pain in her stomach, right in the sport where her mark had been placed.

"Yes?" Sebastian whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her. "I can finally enjoy my time with you. So, please, don't run away." He moved closer from second to second until he remained before her, close enough that he could hear her heart bumping inside in her chest.

Olivia gulped, finding herself in the most embarrassing and frightening situation she had ever experienced. Slowly and with caution, the demonic servant placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her head a little to look in her eyes. They were like mirrors to hear fragile but crystal-clear soul. How fascinating and...seductive for a demon. And her lips, this cherry-like color were simply attracting. Carefully, he moved closer, with a hidden grin on his lips, trying to capture her soft lips.

In that moment, Olivia felt her body becoming numb and her mind spinning.

* * *

><p><strong>*Takes deep breath* GOOOOOOOMENASAI minna-san! I'm sorry for not updating and for the short chapter. But life *sigh* has caught up with me and I ran out of ideas and my inspiration and motivation went on holiday...and didn't come back yet. I had to watch all Black Butler seasons three times in a row to get inspired again! Oh, Kami-sama...I need my inspiration back! *going to bury myself somewhere*<br>**

**Please review...if you think that I still deserve reviews...**

**so, I hope you liked the chapter. Well I know that Olivia doesn't... *snicker***

**Olivia: Horrible! How did you get such stupid ideas?!**

**Sebastian: To speak frankly, I liked author-chan's ideas. But it is such a pity that the chapter ended here...**

**Claude: Don't you dare lay a finger on her again. **

**Sebastian: What then, you...where is Olivia *turns around. No Olivia***

**Claude: Mistress? **

**Olivia*sitting in a car, driving away, waves with hand* : Goodbye, boys! I'll miss your sweets!**


End file.
